Mi dulce noviazgo
by Marthiis Wolff
Summary: Naruto sabía que estaba hundiéndose y si él se hundía, todos se irían con él. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Marthiis: La verdad es que… dudaba en publicar ese pequeño fic que he comenzado a escribir dado a que no he continuado con los demás y prácticamente no he mandado señales de vida hasta ahora Un_n

Tamaki: Pues sí, en estos momentos no tienes excusas para dar así que lo que queda es pedir disculpas.

Marthiis: Sí, en verdad les pido una enorme disculpa *hace una reverencia* Espero que puedan perdonarme *suspira* Volviendo a este fic, la idea es muy sencilla y deseo que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.

Tamaki: Es lo menos que podemos hacer por no continuar los demás fics *suspira* Ojalá sea de su agrado.

Marthiis: Este fic va dedicado a mi querida **Daneshka Boticcelli**. Espero que sea de tu agrado y considéralo un regalo de mi parte *sonríe*

Tamaki: Bueno~ Naruto no le pertenece a Marthiis Wolff; le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**La petición**

—Naruto… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? — La voz de Sasuke acabó con el silencio de la vacía biblioteca. El tono con el que había salido aquella pregunta no estaba cargada de cariño ni de amor, al contrario, sonaba demasiado monótona, casi como si realmente no quisiera la cosa. Bueno, en cierta parte era así. El Uchiha se mantuvo impertérrito, ni siquiera miraba al ojiazul quién al parecer estaba demasiado sorprendido como para emitir una sola palabra.

Los segundos pasaron tortuosamente. Naruto solamente logró hacer que sus ojos miraran hacia el suelo, como si eso fuese lo más importante en aquél extraño tema de conversación. Posibilidades, posibilidades… ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? No lo sabía y tampoco quería descubrir el motivo. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia los pasillos llenos de libros para intentar obtener un poco de espacio. ¿Qué se creía el idiota de Sasuke? Eran amigos, buenos amigos… Quizá su relación iba un poco más allá de simple amistad pero no era amor, era de ese tipo de rivalidades que siempre duraban toda la vida.

Dio una vuelta por la estancia. El lugar no era demasiado grande pero le tomó algo de tiempo para lograr espabilarse. Siempre estuvo seguro de todo lo relacionado con su sexualidad: mujeres u hombres le daba lo mismo mientras existiese un fuerte vínculo que lo uniese con su persona destinada. Sin embargo, Sasuke –como siempre– lograba sacarlo de sus casillas ya que jamás imaginó que su mejor amigo saldría con esas cosas.

Se apartó algunos cabellos de la frente y sintió una fina capa de sudor que inundaba su piel. Estaba nervioso, eso no podía hacerse más notorio porque su cuerpo traidor no se molestaba en ocultarlo. ¿Cómo demonios pasó? Era inevitable repetir la pregunta. Sasuke y él eran amigos desde la infancia. Con todo lo que una amistad de años conllevaba: sus continuos roces, golpes, apodos despectivos, insultos entre muchas cosas.

Pero… A pesar de conocer al idiota tantos años, jamás pudo imaginarse que el Uchiha le saldría con tal cosa. Maldito infeliz, bastardo, idiota… Naruto podría enlistar todos los insultos que quisiera pero eso no podía disminuir los latidos de su corazón que aumentaban conforme iba divagando en esa clase de ideas sobre la pareja feliz. Eso por poco le daba ganas de vomitar. A él le gustaba pensar que podía tener una pareja pero… ¿Sasuke? Esa idea le parecía remotamente imposible.

Sasuke no lo amaba ni lo quería, tal vez ni lo consideraba como amigo –dadas ciertas circunstancias ocasionadas por cierta pelirrosa de nombre Sakura–. En el fondo, muy pero muy en el fondo, en un lugar recóndito dentro del cerebro del Uzumaki, dos pensamientos fugaces pasaron por su cabeza. Le hicieron sonrojar pero también le brindaron cierto dolor. Uno: por mucho que lo odiase… Sentía una peculiar atracción –todavía no estaba seguro de que si era amor– por el bastardo del Uchiha y debido a que su ego era igual de grande que el de su amigo, no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo abiertamente. Dos: Sasuke solamente lo estaba haciendo para darle celos a Sakura.

Claro… El punto número dos le calaba un poco ya que lo hacía sentir como un juguete sin sentimientos que podía ser manejado al antojo del que quisiera, aún así en antaño eso no le había preocupado. Naruto siempre se conformó con ser solamente su compañero, amigo, confidente y rival. Ser su pareja jamás estuvo dentro de sus posibilidades por diversas razones y una de ellas era que Sasuke nunca le dio a entender sobre sus preferencias.

Bufó. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y no podía pensar con raciocinio. Todo por la culpa del estúpido Uchiha y sus tontas ideas raras sobre dar celos a Sakura. ¿Qué tenía ella que no tenía él? Bueno, en realidad esa era una pregunta muy estúpida y se recriminó por pensar en aquello. Antes de todo, Naruto se consideraba a sí mismo como el mejor amigo de Sasuke y haría todo lo posible por apoyarlo. Incluso si su corazón estaba de por medio... Bueno, quizá no era para tanto. Como se había mencionado antes, el rubio también tenía su orgullo, por lo tanto no sería capaz de sacrificarlo todo por Sasuke.

Suspiró. Estaba atravesando el torbellino que se encontraba en su mente y una idea llevaba a otra sin poder controlarse. Era común de su parte hablar sin pensar pero ahogarse en sus pensamientos era tan extraño, casi como si hubiese un solo día sin consumir el ramen de cada día, lo cual era imposible. Respiró hondo, un poco más tranquilo. Las ganas de actuar impulsivamente habían cesado y solo existía espacio para actuar conforme a su razonamiento crítico –si se le puede decir así al cerebro de un chico explosivo de dieciocho años–.

—Naruto, eres un idiota— Susurró Sasuke, sacando al rubio de sus continuas cavilaciones con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Había esperado varios minutos pero al ver que no regresaba, tuvo que buscarlo por los pasillos de la Biblioteca. En verdad se lamentaba un poco haberle hecho aquella propuesta al idiota de ojos azules— Siempre tomas decisiones precipitadas y nunca esperas a escuchar el resto de las conversaciones— Hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió— Bien sabes que yo siempre he querido tener un noviazgo formal con Sakura, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de mí y yo dejé pasar muchas oportunidades—

—Demasiadas, diría yo— Agregó Naruto, sin embargo calló al ver el semblante molesto de Sasuke. Así que solamente se limitó a asentir a todo lo que le decía… ¿En verdad tenía que recordarle todos los puntos de la situación? Le parecía algo sin sentido debido a que él sabía todo lo que concernía respecto a ese tema.

—Lógicamente ella se hartó— Continuó el Uchiha— Ahora yo, como tu amigo, te pido que me ayudes a darle celos, que se dé cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo al no querer aceptarme otra vez—

Naruto escuchó con cuidado todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Sasuke. No supo el motivo pero algo en su interior le hizo sentir incómodo. Se removió un poco en el lugar donde se hallaba parado, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas para rechazar la oferta que ya no le parecía tan tentadora. Le hacía sentir jodidamente estúpido.

—Mira, Uchiha de mierda… ¿Podrías decirme por qué yo tengo que fingir ser tu novio? — Frunció el ceño— Tienes a todas las chicas y a parte de los chicos del campus a tus pies… ¿Es realmente necesario que yo tenga que ser partícipe en tu juego macabro? —

—Me alegra que hayas podido formular preguntas coherentes, de algo te sirve juntarte conmigo— Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia, recargándose en uno de los libreros y cruzándose de brazos con gesto prepotente— Una de las razones es que tú eres mi amigo… ¿Eso no es suficiente respuesta? — Aguardó unos segundos pero al ver el rostro del rubio, no dudo en continuar— Para que suene un poco más cursi, a tu manera. Eres el único amigo que tengo, tienes que ayudarme a conquistar a esa chica… Además, no es secreto que a ti te gustan los chicos y sé de sobra que tú nunca te aprovecharías de mí—

"_Y sé de sobra que tú nunca te aprovecharías de mí"_ Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. ¿Sasuke era idiota o qué? Pensándolo bien, Sasuke si era un idiota. Aparte de aquello, ese tipejo planeaba aprovecharse de su condición para conseguir atraer la atención de una pelirrosa engreída y tajante… ¿Y Naruto qué ganaba? ¿Popularidad? ¿Chicos? ¿Chicas? ¿Un ticket de comida gratis en su restaurante de ramen favorito? ¿La satisfacción de haber ayudado a su amigo? Ni hablar, no lo haría, ni en sueños. ¿Acaso Sasuke fumaba algún tipo de sustancia corrosiva? Obviamente su respuesta sería que no.

—Está bien, Sasuke… No sé cómo, pero lograste convencerme— Naruto se dio una abofeteada mental… Tal vez había sido el discursito de la amistad lo que logró a que aceptara la propuesta. — ¿Quieres agregar algo más? —

—Tengo que ponerte en claro varias cosas…—

—Todavía que te estoy haciendo el favor… ¿Piensas ponerme condiciones? — Naruto se cruzó de brazos, inflando graciosamente los mofletes.

—Bueno, resaltar algunos puntos no hace daño a nadie…— Sasuke se encogió de hombros— Esto será como un juego. No soy homofóbico y puedo decirte abiertamente que no tengo problema alguno con besarte, puedo decirte que hasta puede resultar divertido— sonrió un poco al ver como aparecía un ligerísimo tono bermellón en las mejillas del Uzumaki— Sabes de sobra que no soy del tipo romántico y que rara vez muestro mi afecto…—

—Claro, en eso tienes razón… Muestras tu afecto a través de comentarios sarcásticos y faltos de humor… ¿En serio crees que tu maravilloso plan funcione? —Naruto se mostró un tanto serio pero luego sonrió —Creo que por eso atraes a la gente… Ellos tienen la imperiosa necesidad de sentirse rechazados con tu falta de gentileza, tu frialdad es un buen imán para tus admiradores—

— ¿Puedo seguir? — Sasuke lo miró enarcando una ceja — Como decía, no soy del tipo romántico y rara vez muestro mi afecto pero para lograr convencer a Sakura tengo que demostrar mi lado cursi y tierno…— Parecía tan asqueado como Naruto respecto a lo de la cursilería— Así que tendrás el privilegio de recibir besos de mi parte y en público— Guiñó el ojo con galantería.

— ¿Cuándo dejará de ser perturbador todo esto? — Naruto metió las manos en sus bolsillos, aguardando a que Sasuke agregara algo más.

—El punto más importante es que no puedes enamorarte de mí—

— ¿Eso es todo? Realmente me tratas como una persona que está urgida por tener una relación lo cual es absurdo… Se nota que hay cosas que no sabes sobre mí— Naruto sonrió— Tú ya pusiste tus condiciones, ahora van las mías. Uno: Solo nos daremos besos si en verdad es necesario; dos: prácticamente saldremos como siempre, en eso no tenemos que fingir; tres y la más importante: en cuanto estés completamente seguro de que Sakura te quiere como novio y tú no tengas necesidad de seguir con la farsa de ser pareja, tendrás que decírmelo inmediatamente para dar finalizado todo esto… No quiero que la gente me vea como si me estuvieses engañando o algo por el estilo—

—Entonces…— Sasuke sonrió un poco más, dejando atrás su pose déspota aproximándose con lentitud al ojiazul quién lo miraba con desconfianza. Acercó una de sus pálidas manos hasta el rostro del contrario y acarició con suavidad la mejilla derecha, delineando las marquitas que resaltaban en su bronceada piel. Hizo el agarre un poco más fuerte, aunque no demasiado —Entonces creo que es hora de nuestro primer beso— Su aliento chocó sensualmente contra el rostro del rubio, quién no pudo contener la sorpresa justo cuando los labios de ambos se juntaron en una sutil muestra de afecto.

Naruto sintió perderse en un mar de sensaciones extrañas. Sabía que todo aquello era producto de una farsa pero su corazón estaba desbocado y si no paraba pronto, saldría de su pecho. Solo esperaba que Sasuke no se diera cuenta de aquello sino sería el hazmerreír de su amigo. Quemaba, todo su interior lo estaba quemando. Solo era un roce, un mísero roce… Que dejó de ser mísero en cuanto sintió como la lengua bailante de Sasuke se adentraba en su cavidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo besaban de esa manera tan fogosa.

Las emociones abrasadoras inundaron su ser, era incapaz de detenerse. La situación lo confundía pero a la vez le daba muchas explicaciones, todo era caóticamente imperfecto. Como si el desastre que lo unía a Sasuke fuese la causa de que su vida tuviese sentido, aunque fuera momentáneamente. Las manos del Uchiha descendieron a su cintura, apretujándolo, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca.

Pero todo perdió sentido en cuanto se escuchó los pasos de alguien deteniéndose a poca distancia.

— ¿Sasuke, Naruto? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué están tan juntos? ¿Se estaban besando?—

El rubio reconoció inmediatamente esa voz y se separó del Uchiha lo más rápido que pudo. Claro, ahora que estaba lejos podía pensar con claridad y su cerebro pudo unir los cabos sueltos. Bastante planeado con un método de ejecución infalible. Se dio cuenta de la mente tan calculadora de su amigo.

— ¿No lo sabes, Sakura? — Sasuke habló con inocencia fingida— Naruto y yo somos pareja—

Naruto podía ser un tonto pero no era estúpido. Notó enseguida la mueca de incomodidad y enojo por parte de la pelirrosa que iba dirigida hacia él. Si se observaba un poco más, podía darse cuenta hasta el leve brillo de celos que se hizo notorio en los ojos de la chica. Se quedó serio, mirada azul contra mirada rosa. Era como si ambos compartieran una competencia privada donde Sasuke era el trofeo. Rodó los ojos con fastidio, no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Sasuke, en serio que te lo tenías muy bien guardado— Haruno sonrió— ¿Tener de novio a Naruto? Me sorprende mucho… pero si tú eres feliz—

—Muchas gracias, Sakura— El azabache sonrió de manera sutil pero no con la prepotencia acostumbrada— ¿Cómo te ha ido...? —

El Uzumaki cerró su mente de esa conversación. Prefería mil veces estar pensando en otras cosas que mantenerse al tanto de ellos dos. Sin duda alguna se sentía fuera de lugar y la manera en que Sakura se dirigía a Sasuke lo mantenía descolocado: el arrastre de palabras, el tono de voz sugerente y la manera tan despectiva con la que se dirigió hacia él le parecían incómodas.

¿En serio estaba tomando la decisión correcta al momento de haber aceptado la petición de noviazgo falso? Naruto supo desde el principio que Sasuke lo tenía todo planeado: la propuesta en la biblioteca, esperar el tiempo suficiente para el convencimiento y el beso final donde Sakura entraría dramáticamente a interrumpir la escena, ella se daría cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y correría a los brazos de Sasuke para impedir que aquello continuase.

Demasiado cliché pero no imposible.

Entonces la verdad le caló hondo como un balde de agua fría. Sasuke no lo había elegido a él por el simple hecho de ser su mejor amigo, ni siquiera por contar con algún atractivo a sus ojos, ahora lo recordaba perfectamente: Sakura siempre envidió a Naruto desde que lo conoció y si él tenía consigo al dueño de su afecto entonces todo saldría más que perfecto para Sasuke. Naruto solo era un estorbo, un cero a la izquierda... Eso sí que lo desmoralizaba.

— ¿…Verdad que sí, Naruto? — Bromeó Sasuke y las risas de Sakura que le siguieron hicieron que rubio saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, no estaba escuchando— Naruto murmuró algo apenado, sus mejillas se colorearon al verse lleno de vergüenza. Él también sabía fingir bien y con suerte, el nudo en la garganta que se le estaba formando no lo echaría a perder, al menos no en frente de ellos dos que lo miraban como si todo se tratara de un chiste.

—Sasuke, pero mira que novio tan tontito te conseguiste— Esta vez se mofó Sakura. Su voz sonaba dulce, terriblemente dulce. Intentando escucharse con la ternura que no poseía.

¿Por qué dolía? Esas miradas de complicidad de las cuales no formaba parte, esas sonrisillas complacientes y ese brillo singular en los ojos.

—Ya lo sé, es un poco tontito—

Eso no se lo esperó. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke atendía a las bromas de Sakura? Ah claro, olvidaba que el enamoramiento en adolescentes producía una clase de hormonas extrañas que hacía olvidar la lealtad hacia los amigos. Frunció el ceño, no permitiría que aquello le afectase. ¡Por Dios! Él era Naruto Uzumaki, nimiedades como esa no lo harían retroceder. Pero…

¿Contra qué estaba luchando?

—Oigan chicos, tengo que irme, se está haciendo tarde y pronto cerrarán la Biblioteca— murmuró la chica consultando su reloj. — ¡Tan tarde es! — Miró a los chicos con sorpresa y después sonrió— La verdad es que a esta hora me da miedo ir sola a casa— Hizo una pausa, ensanchando su sonrisa— Sasuke, ¿serías tan amable de poder llevarme? —

El rubio enarcó una ceja. ¿Tarde? Si apenas eran las ocho de la noche, no podía ser tarde. Pero bueno, supuso que Sasuke estaría muy feliz ya que al parecer su plan estaba surtiendo el efecto deseado, tal vez el noviazgo falso duraría menos de lo esperado y Naruto podría ser libre nuevamente y no tener que estar aguantando a esa pesada...

—Está bien, Sakura. Yo te llevo— Respondió el Uchiha casi sin pensarlo — Sé que a Naruto no le importará ya que él vive en las habitaciones que proporciona el campus y están muy cerca de aquí, ¿cierto? Aparte una dama como tú no puede exponerse a un asalto… — murmuraba el joven con ese acento tan encantador que podía engatusar a cualquier persona.

— ¿En serio lo harías? ¡Pero qué caballeroso eres! — Exclamó la pelirrosa con verdadera admiración.

— ¿Entonces? — Sasuke miró a Naruto.

—No entiendo porqué me observas esperando mi aprobación— suspiró— No me importa que la lleves, en serio. Yo también tengo que irme a mi casa. — Naruto se despidió de ellos haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para luego ir hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

— ¿Y mi beso de las buenas noches? — Agregó Sasuke sonriendo con sorna— No puedes irte sin dármelo—

— ¿Quieres un beso de las buenas noches? — Naruto se sintió asqueado por el modo de actuar de su amigo, era tan… ¿Encantador? Pero aquella galantería le daba asco, así no era Sasuke y eso le producía una buena dosis de confusión. —Suficiente tuviste con el que me diste antes de que Sakura llegara— le guiñó el ojo— Eso fue suficiente para una semana—

Seguido de eso, se retiró para no volver a mirar atrás ni siquiera para escuchar las risas de Sakura o para ver la mueca de incredulidad que de seguro tendría el Uchiha. Guardó sus cosas y tomó su mochila, cargándola perezosamente sin tener muchas ganas de irse. La Biblioteca era para él como un santuario donde podía llegar a descansar sin tener que estar aguantando las estupideces de su compañero de cuarto ni las de sus vecinos.

Se despidió de la amable bibliotecaria que siempre lo atendía con devoción y salió del edificio hacia la zona de habitaciones. Cuando estuvo afuera, la brisa fresca y húmeda le dio de lleno a su rostro, eso lo relajó bastante, apartándolo del estupor de estar encerrado cuatro horas dentro del plantel. Caminó, sus piernas agradecían ese gesto pues llevaba mucho tiempo sentado y estaban casi acalambradas a pesar de haber estado de pie hacía unos momentos.

Apenas comenzaba a oscurecer, le agradó ver lo hermoso que se veía el cielo con los últimos ápices de luz del día; era una combinación de luces anaranjadas mezcladas con un azul tan profundo que lo dejaba sin aliento. Le recordaba a… Movió negativamente la cabeza, ¿en que estaba pensando? Todo lo que había pasado estaba haciendo mella en su cerebro y eso que apenas había empezado.

Naruto suspiró nuevamente y pensó que tal vez se le acabaría el oxígeno entre tanto suspiro. La situación lo tenía tan confundido que deseaba llegar a su habitación lo antes posible, comer algo de ramen e irse a la cama a dormir. Pero la suerte no lo quiso así porque en el camino se encontró con su amigo Gaara.

Se saludaron y el pelirrojo lo invitó a cenar. Ambos habían pasado por una extenuante semana de exámenes y prácticamente no se vieron en todo ese tiempo, por lo tanto tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. Se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes que estaban dentro del campus y que todavía estaban abiertos. Pidieron de comer hamburguesas pues a la falta de dinero tenían que moderar los gastos y ese era el alimento más barato.

La cena pasó entre risas. Era una de las cosas que le sorprendía de Gaara. Él usualmente no reía pero con Naruto parecía ser otra persona y eso sin duda alguna le agradaba. El pelirrojo le narró lo pesado que había sido estudiar y para colmo casi le retiran unos de los exámenes porque el pesado de Sai –quién era el compañero de cuarto de Naruto– se la pasaba pidiéndole las respuestas y el profesor encargado había pensado que se estaban ayudando.

El rubio no tuvo mucho ánimo de contarle sobre el trato que había hecho con Sasuke. El Uchiha y Gaara se conocían pero tenían el defecto que se odiaban. Ambos le dijeron que era porque compartían su amistad y eso no les gustaba, le daban a entender que estaban celoso. Naruto lo consideró algo tonto pero respetaba su modo de pensar. De todos modos y aunque Gaara fuese uno de sus mejores amigos decidió reservarse eso y se limitó a concordar con los comentarios de los exámenes y que también Sai era un pesado en todo sentido de la palabra.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? No me queda muy lejos, vivimos en el mismo edificio—

—Claro… ¿Por qué no? — Fue la escueta respuesta del rubio.

—Naruto, sé muy bien que algo se está cruzando por esa cabeza tuya. —Cortó de repente Gaara, mirando hacia el frente mientras caminaban, su rostro volvió a ser serio y sin emociones— No te obligaré a que me cuentes, esperaré a que tú vengas y me lo digas—

El Uzumaki agradeció ese gesto. Ambos guardaron silencio en lo que restó del camino, fue un silencio de lo más reconfortante. Naruto llegó a su habitación, se despidió de Gaara y entró. No sé sorprendió al ver que Sai no estaba, él acostumbraba a irse de fiesta después del período de exámenes –aunque al día siguiente también había clases– así que él debía estar preparado pues su compañero llegaría borracho.

Encendió las luces, notando que todo estaba demasiado ordenado. Aventó su mochila a la cama, tomó algo de ropa limpia para después dirigirse hacia el baño y ducharse. El agua fría hizo que sus músculos tensos se relajaran, dejó que su mente quedara en blanco. Tanto pensar le dejaba agotado. ¿Por qué todo surgió ese mismo día? Bah… De seguro jamás se imaginó que Sasuke hiciese tanto sacrificio por alguien. Cerró la llave del agua y tomó la toalla para secarse, se vistió y luego de dejar la ropa sucia en su lugar se arrojó contra la cama. Sacó su celular de la mochila, para su sorpresa tenía once llamadas perdidas de Sasuke.

Naruto estuvo indeciso: ¿llamar o esperar a ser llamado? No tardó mucho en obtener una respuesta ya que enseguida su teléfono comenzó a sonar con una melodía estridente.

— ¿Qué quieres? — El rubio apenas tenía energía para responder.

—Uzumaki, son las diez de la noche, ¿en dónde demonios te habías metido? —

—Habla o cuelgo—

—Que carácter— Habló Sasuke con tono ofendido.

— ¿Me lo dice el que se pasa todo el día de amargado? — Naruto suspiró, se sentó sobre la cama y colocó su mochila en el suelo para luego recostarse adecuadamente, su cuerpo se relajó aún más, brindándole una sensación placentera en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada— ¿Qué pasó? Estoy cansado—

—Te lo diré si primero me dices en donde estuviste— fue la escueta respuesta del azabache.

—Joder… Hasta pareces un novio desconfiado— Rodó los ojos con fastidio— Salí con Gaara a cenar, ¿algún problema? —

—Pues, ahora tú y yo somos novios así que me tienes que informar a donde sales—

—Vaya, eso no lo pusiste dentro de las condiciones, te recuerdo que estamos fingiendo—

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero eso no lo sabe la gente ni Sakura— El Uchiha hablaba como un sabiondo— Es por eso que si queremos que esto funcione deberemos hacerlo más realista… Como ejemplo: el beso de esta tarde… Eso no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad? —

—Pues sí, el hecho de que me metieras la lengua en la boca fue inesperado—hizo una pausa evaluando sus palabras— Sabías que Sakura iría a la Biblioteca—

—Sí, no me preguntes el cómo lo supe pero todo salió a la perfección—

—Sasuke, ve al grano… Si me hablaste es por algo, ¿qué pasa exactamente? — Naruto en verdad quería echarse a dormir pero el maldito bastardo no se lo permitía.

—Sakura me dijo indirectamente que se sentía celosa, no tardaremos mucho en convencerla de que yo soy su mejor opción—

—Que bueno… ¿Y qué más? —

—Quería darle las buenas noches a mi novio—

—Sasuke… En serio que esto está comenzando a asustarme… Hablas con mucha normalidad, me marcas a mi celular para darme las buenas noches… ¿Estás seguro de que Sakura es la persona que quieres conquistar? —

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso tú eres al que estoy conquistando? — Preguntó el Uchiha con sorna.

—Imbécil, sólo por eso te colgaré— Naruto bufó y cortó la llamada.

Puso la alarma a la hora que debía levantarse y dejó el móvil a su lado en modo silencioso por si a Sasuke se le ocurría marcarle para disculparse –lo cuál era remotamente imposible pero por si las dudas–. Se acomodó boca abajo, cerrando los ojos.

"—_El punto más importante es que no puedes enamorarte de mí—"_

¿Y sí ya era demasiado tarde para tomar en cuenta esa opción?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas después del fic:<strong>

Marthiis: Como ven la trama es sencilla, disculpen los errores de dedo TT_TT Gracias a Marion Mangaka por revisarlo nOn

Tamaki: ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos después!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas antes del fic:**

Martha: ¡Hola gente bonita y querida! *Saluda con renovadas energías* Lamento mucho la tardanza pero esta semana fue dura y la siguiente estará peor, hoy presenté mi examen de Estadística y es la materia que más temo, el lunes presentaré exámenes mensuales de la Preparatoria y no sé cómo me vaya a ir *Pone mueca de miedo* Deseenme suerte.

Tamaki: Bueno, en verdad agradecemos por los reviews recibidos, son muy importantes para nosotros porque así sabemos si les gusta o no lo que Marthiis está haciendo. Les agradecemos a: **Moon-9215****, I'maMonster, ****saskenaru****, ****SkyDark Sun****, ****akaerii****, Jenny, ****katsura-hime****, nayki, ****TheRusso****, Norely** y a todas las personas que leyeron y no dejaron review *sonríe* Sobre todo a nuestra querida **Daneshka Boticcelli** a quien va dirigido este fic.

Marthiis: Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por ser mi amiga y por amenazarme cada vez que no quiero publicar *Ríe* Espero que te guste y ahora sí tardaré más en publicar el tercer capítulo porque tengo que prepararme para los exámenes.

Tamaki: Naruto no le pertenece a Marthiis, es de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Una cosa más, si tienes dudas del fic no duden en leer las notas finales *Sonríe*

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**La sorspresa**

**1.-**

"—_El punto más importante es que no puedes enamorarte de mí—"_

¿Y sí ya era demasiado tarde para tomar en cuenta esa opción?

Naruto se despertó de golpe al escuchar la melodía del despertador, lo tomó a punto de arrojarlo pero entonces recordó que era su preciado celular y ese aparato tan especial para él no podía ser víctima de sus tan malos despertares. Apagó la alarma para después sentarse sobre la cama y desperezarse. Había dormido inusualmente bien, todos los pensamientos del día anterior desaparecieron culpándole a su imaginación esas ideas tan extrañas.

Por favor, debía estar totalmente loco para pensar en la diminuta posibilidad de estar enamorado de Sasuke. Ese chico era amargado, ególatra, déspota, frío, sarcástico entre otros adjetivos calificativos desagradables; aún así le llamaba la atención como la gente lo admiraba. Quizá era por su atractivo, en verdad no lo sabía. Lo que en verdad sabía era que si seguía pensando en esas cosas y no se movía rápidamente terminaría llegando tarde a clase.

Se levantó de la cama, miró hacia la de su compañero y se dio cuenta de que Sai ya estaba ahí. Fue hacia él y lo movió con brusquedad ya que esa era la única manera para poder despertarlo. Una gotita de sudor descendió por su nuca al notar que Sai decía palabras incoherentes como "vodka", "sexo" entre otras cosas y volvía a quedar semi inconsciente. Naruto se dio por vencido al cuarto intento. Tomó su ropa y fue a ducharse.

No tardó mucho tiempo en arreglarse ya que por costumbre a llegar tarde a clases todo lo hacía rápidamente –a pesar de que ahora tuviese tiempo de sobra–. Salió del baño como nuevo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Fue hacia la cocina improvisada que constaba de una mini estufa y un pequeño refrigerador, a lado de estos había una alacena. También contaban con una mesa y dos sillas. Todo eso lo había comprado junto con Sai, siempre compartiendo los gastos. Tal vez ese chico era un pesado y pervertido pero tenía sus ratos de buen compañero. Aunque mucho tenía que ver la historia que había surgido entre los dos hacía tiempo atrás.

Preparó su acostumbrado ramen instantáneo, colocándolo en un bol cuando estuvo listo; Naruto también era un buen amigo así que no dudó en hacer un café negro y cargado para la posible resaca que Sai tendría al despertar. Dejó todo en la mesa y consumió su amado alimento, quemándose la lengua en el acto pero sin dejar de comer. Supuso que le gustaba sufrir con la comida así que lo tomaba como una broma personal que le gustaba. Se dedicó solamente a comer, disfrutando del sabor plástico del ramen instantáneo como si de verdad fuese uno casero hasta que la voz quejumbrosa de Sai se escuchó por la habitación.

—Naruto…—

—Despertaste temprano—dijo el nombrado levantándose de la mesa, recién había terminado de comer y se dispuso a lavar su plato y los cubiertos— De seguro de fuiste a tomar con tus amigos. Ya sabes dónde está el café y las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza—

—Gracias…—

El rubio ya estaba acostumbrado a las pocas palabras por parte de su compañero, después de todo ellos se conocían desde que estaban en la secundaria. Sai era una persona de lo más extraña, hablaba poco y el sexo era su actividad favorita aparte de ligar con todo lo que se moviera. Sin embargo, Naruto respetaba eso y no le causaba ninguna molestia esa clase de vida pues Sai también era bastante condescendiente.

Observó con gracia el nulo sentido de la movilidad del albino, apenas podía coordinar sus manos para tomar la cafetera y poner el líquido en una taza, se aproximó a él y le ayudó a servirse. Después, Naruto fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes.

— ¿Tienes clase temprano? — cuestionó Sai un poco más despierto. Siguió a Naruto con la taza del café en la mano.

—Sí— respondió luego de terminar con el aseo bucal— Tengo que terminar un trabajo en la biblioteca así que no sé a qué hora regresaré— Se lavó las manos y salió del baño con Sai siguiéndolo para todos lados mientras guardaba sus cosas— Tú también deberías arreglarte, no es bueno que te demores— Vio como disminuía la mueca de dolor del otro, ya había consumido el medicamento para la cabeza.

— ¿Lo dice la persona que en preparatoria llegaba tarde a todas sus clases? — Replicó el pelinegro con una muy diminuta sonrisa en el rostro, casi imperceptible— No te preocupes por mí, sé las cosas que debo de hacer— Colocó su mano encima de la cabeza del rubio y removió sus cabellos— Ve con cuidado—

Naruto frunció el ceño, tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y en el camino se topó con Gaara, como venía ocurriendo todas las mañanas desde que empezó el primer semestre de la universidad. Se saludaron y caminaron juntos en silencio. El rubio pudo percibir que su amigo había recuperado el mismo semblante serio y casi ausente que llevaba normalmente. No se le hizo extraño porque esa era la verdadera naturaleza de Gaara.

¿Quién iba a saber que el pelirrojo y él podían llevarse tan bien a pesar de los constantes silencios? Sus compañeros de la universidad se quedaban sorprendidos al ver como Naruto podía congeniar bastante bien con gente tan seria y callada, aunque también obstinada: Sasuke, Gaara y Sai aparte de ser amados por su dotado físico bien era sabido sobre su reacio comportamiento. Sí, Naruto era un chico singular que sorprendía a la gente con sus desplantes impulsivos pero a la vez sinceros que lograba cautivar a chicos de esa naturaleza.

El día era soleado y no quedaban rastros de la brisa fresca que hubo en la noche. El Uzumaki maldijo eso en su mente, hacía muchísimo calor y los árboles solo se movían ocasionalmente, eso lo desesperaba. Moriría de calor, tal vez si estrellaran un huevo contra el piso, se cocería. Al menos se mantenía esperanzado de que las aulas tendrían el aire acondicionado puesto. Si no era así, sería capaz de ir hasta el despacho del director y pedirle que arreglara eso.

Ahí iba otra vez, adelantándose a todo cuando ni apenas iba a la mitad del camino hacia el edificio donde estaba su aula. Miró a Gaara. Su amigo miraba hacia el frente sin ningún ápice de ponerle atención. Sí, el mismo carácter de siempre. Naruto pensó que su día –aparte de ser caluroso– sería de lo más aburrido. No esperaba encontrarse con Sasuke –a excepción de que se reunieran en la biblioteca por el maldito trabajo que le habían encargado–, ya que pocas veces tenían alguna clase juntos y lo más seguro era que el azabache estuviese ideando mil maneras para acercarse a Sakura a la hora de la comida.

Se le vinieron varias preguntas a la cabeza, haciendo remembranza del día anterior. ¿Sasuke le diría a todo el mundo sobre su supuesta relación? ¿Qué diría la gente? ¿Serían rechazados, aceptados o simplemente ignorarían ese pequeño detalle? Y sobre todo… ¿Qué pensarían "ellos" al enterarse de tan singular noticia? Porque a Naruto le preocupaba mucho la opinión de cierto grupo de personas, claro que eses tipo de dudas no se las había comentado Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Maldito infeliz por pensar que él estaba tan necesitado de cariño. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente… Naruto estaba completamente seguro de que conocía demasiado bien al Uchiha, sin embargo aquello no parecía ser recíproco. Le dio risa el tan solo imaginarse las sorpresitas que se llevaría si todo se llevaría a cabo conforme a sus posibilidades, Sasuke pagaría por todo el circo, maroma y teatro que harían en los próximos días.

—Naruto— Gaara habló de repente— ¿A ti te molesta que yo sea tan callado? —

— ¿Eh? — Naruto paró en seco al momento de escuchar esa pregunta y el pelirrojo se detuvo en su andar para quedar a la misma distancia— Claro que no, tonto. Para que lo sepas, tus silencios son muy cómodos, no me molesta absoluto… Así que deja de hacer esa clase de preguntas— No quedó conforme cuando vio la mueca de Gaara así que debía ahondar más en el tema— ¿Alguien te dijo algo para que surgiera la duda? —

—He visto como la gente nos mira y cuchichea sobre nosotros. Piensan que no deberías ser mi amigo por el mero hecho de que soy serio y casi no hablo… Sabes que no me interesa la opinión de los demás pero… La tuya si es importante para mí y pues…—

— ¿Por eso has estado tan raro? ¡Ya decía yo que estabas más serio de lo normal! — El rubio le dio una palmada en la espalda a Gaara— Jamás dejaría de ser tu amigo por eso… Me agradas y aunque suene cursi, yo te quiero mucho—

—Pero Naruto… Antes tú y yo…—

—Sabes que eso es cosa del pasado— Interrumpió con un poco de seriedad en su voz— Ambos conocemos las razones y tú aceptaste mi petición… —

Gaara solamente asintió y luego de que su rostro se adornara con una sonrisa casi invisible, reanudó la marcha. Nuevamente reinó el silencio que duró muy poco ya que de repente, unos brazos pálidos rodearon al cuello de Naruto, tomándolo a él y a Gaara por sorpresa. No obstante, eso le afectó más al rubio que gritó lanzando golpes contra su agresor, nadie lo abrazaba de la espalda y por ese detalle se sintió amenazado. Luego de apartar al intruso, se giró, extrañándose al ver a Sasuke, quién se veía tan pasmado como él.

— ¿Así va a ser nuestro saludo matutino? — preguntó Sasuke de manera seria.

—Tú te lo buscaste, después de todo sorprendiste a Naruto— encaró Gaara haciendo énfasis en cada palabra con un tono de voz sutilmente enfadado. — ¿Qué te crees, Uchiha? —

—Me creo de la manera en que me plazca, Sabaku— escupió Sasuke, arrastrando las palabras con enojo— No sé qué demonios estás haciendo junto a mi novio a esta hora de la mañana…— Suspiró— Se suponía que yo iba a ir por Naruto a su habitación y me encuentro con la noticia de que salió antes—

— ¿Novio…?— Gaara miró a Sasuke y enseguida volvió a ver a Naruto— ¿Son novios? —

— ¿Naruto no te lo dijo cuando fueron a cenar anoche? — Sasuke miró al rubio— Me sorprende que no le hayas dicho, dado a que ustedes son tan buenos amigos…— Se acercó a Naruto, tomándolo de la cintura de manera posesiva— Pues sí, Sabaku. Naruto y yo somos novios. Te lo digo para que guardes tu distancia con él—

Naruto sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban al ir escuchando cada cosa que el azabache decía y pidió a Dios que la tierra se lo tragara al notar la manera tan sorpresiva con la que Gaara lo miraba. No pudo soportar la vergüenza, ese tipo de cosas que te hacían desear ser un mago y desaparecer. Lógicamente no sé abrió un hoyo en la tierra ni una capa mágica lo hizo invisible, haciendo que su agonía se tornara más larga. ¿Qué se creía el bastardo? El rubio no pudo tolerarlo más así que apretó el puño derecho lo más que pudo, haciendo que se estampase contra la cara del Uchiha.

—Vaya, Naruto… En verdad esto no me lo esperaba— Gaara parpadeó un par de veces, la mueca de sorpresa aún no desaparecía de su rostro y realmente se veía muy gracioso— Pero… ¿Tú con Uchiha? Te lo tenías muy bien guardado— El pelirrojo aún seguía en algún tipo de trance hipnótico donde miles de ideas iban y venían trazando alguna explicación que le dejase en claro que es lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

— ¡¿Eso por qué fue? — Gritó Sasuke recuperándose del golpe— Naruto, eres un pésimo novio. A este paso te quedarás soltero—

— ¡Que te den por el culo, maldito Uchiha del demonio! — El rubio sujetó con más fuerza la mochila comenzando a caminar hacia la escuela, mucho tiempo se habían demorado en estupideces y lo menos que quería era llegar tarde a clases. Ignoró a Sasuke y por el coraje se le olvidó que Gaara estaba ahí también, por lo tanto lo dejó atrás.

—Pero yo solo digo la verdad— Sasuke lo siguió como perrito faldero al mismo tiempo en que se sobaba la mejilla herida. —Naruto, sabes que yo no le ruego a la gente—

—Nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas, idiota— Infló los mofletes y poco le importó que la mitad del alumnado se les quedara viendo por todo el espectáculo que estaban montando, ni siquiera notó cuando la mirada seria e inexpresiva de Sakura lo enfocó a unos metros de ahí.

**2.-**

Gaara se quedó unos minutos más, viendo como Naruto se alejaba con Sasuke pegado como lapa a su espalda. El rubio lo había dejado solo. Ahí fue cuando se percató de muchas cosas que antes no tenían sentido y por un momento temió. ¿Perdería al qué consideraba su mejor amigo? Ya lo había perdido de otra manera hacía tiempo pero ahora era algo diferente pues lo que creyó imposible, ahora se estaba volviendo una probabilidad.

Solo que el idiota de su amigo y el bastardo amargado no se daban cuenta. El pelirrojo suspiró y sonrió diminutamente. Tontos, ellos eran unos completos tontos. Pero no podía quejarse, a lo mejor aquello podía ser divertido aunque en el fondo doliese. Claro, había un grupo de personas que se tomarían mal lo que estaba pasando. Pero todavía no estaba cien por ciento seguro de los sentimientos de aquellos dos ineptos.

Una cosa si era fiable: iba a proteger a Naruto a toda costa y si tenía que aliarse de sus "enemigos" lo haría. Caminó rápidamente la corta distancia que lo separaba de la escuela. Agarró su móvil del bolsillo y marcó a varios números, aprovechando que todavía tenía un poco de tiempo libre. Se puso de acuerdo con "ellos". Sasuke Uchiha sería eliminado del camino porque "ellos" –también iba incluido Gaara– eran los únicos que merecían pelearse por el amor de Naruto.

**3.-**

—Naruto, no siempre vas a usar la Ley del Hielo para evitarme— Hablaba Sasuke tratando de atraer la atención del rubio. Llevaba persiguiéndolo un buen rato bajo la atenta mirada de alguno que otro admirador. ¿Hasta cuando pensaba mantenerse de esa forma? No hizo algo malo para merecerse esa clase de trato y hasta cierto punto le enfadaba estar de esa manera.

—Uchiha, te has brincado varias clases por seguirme, te meterás en problemas. Espera hasta la hora del almuerzo, hablaremos en la cafetería— El rubio hablaba más por compromiso que por ganas y de eso se daba cuenta el Uchiha. ¿Pero cómo quería que no fuese de aquella manera? Sasuke hizo estupidez tras estupidez, sencillamente no podía personarlo tan fácil.

—Exijo que me expliques el delito que cometí—

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Naruto se giró para encararlo, lo observó con frialdad e ironía. Ese tipo de miradas que nadie quería por parte del Uzumaki. Infló los mofletes para luego cruzarse de brazos— No solo te bastó con que llegaras y me sorprendieras con tus "abrazos amorosos", le dijiste a Gaara sobre nuestra "relación" y no conforme, al momento de llegar a la entrada de la escuela gritas al mundo que somos novios… ¿Quieres que continúe? —

— ¿Hay más? —

—Sí… Claro, al no quedar satisfecho tuviste que tomarme de la cintura y besarme a mitad del pasillo justo a la hora en que TODO el mundo entraba—

—Pues… ¿Quieres que sea frío y distante contigo? — Preguntó Sasuke un poco harto de la situación, en serio que no entendía a Naruto. — Tú siempre dices que debo mostrar mis emociones y que no debo ser tan frío con la gente… ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Me lo puedes explicar? —

— ¡Joder! Eso es lo que más me cabrea… ¡Te lo tomas todo tan a pecho que exageras! — Empujó al azabache y caminó hacia el aula donde comenzaría su próxima clase.

Sasuke se quedó parado, tomando la decisión de que debía salir un poco más de su mundo ególatra o de plano pedirle a Sai alguno de sus libros para comprender lo que Naruto trataba de decirle. Pero eso en verdad no le importaba. Lo único importante era convencer a Sakura de que debían ser novios. Supo que haber elegido a su amigo rubio fue lo mejor para darle celos a la pelirrosa.

**4.-**

"— _Tú siempre dices que debo mostrar mis emociones y que no debo ser tan frío con la gente… ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Me lo puedes explicar? —"_

—No… Simplemente no puedo explicártelo porque ni yo mismo sé lo que me está pasando— susurró el Uzumaki con un ligero pesar en su pecho. Se removió incómodo en su silla, distante a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Sabía que algunos de sus compañeros se le quedaban viendo y también podía incluso escuchar algunos comentarios acerca de todo lo que el bastardo Uchiha había hecho temprano en la mañana pero le restó interés. ¿Ellos que sabían de su vida? Nada.

Gaara se encontraba a su lado, leía un libro de Filosofía pues después del almuerzo tendrían que exponer algunos temas frente a la clase. Naruto también debía estarse preparando pues iba en el mismo equipo, pero tanta confusión lo tenía desubicado y no podía concentrarse, ni siquiera respondía a las bromas de Kiba Inuzuka lo cuál ya era demasiado extraño. Casi podía asegurar que algunos –los que no se dedicaban a criticar– estaban preocupados.

Mierda y tan solo era el primer día de su relación fingida.

Naruto tenía mucha experiencia en relaciones pues había tenido varias en su corta vida, ¡pero por todos los cielos! Ninguna sola vez fingió tales sentimientos. Si estuvo con alguien fue porque en verdad deseaba pasar tiempo de calidad, besó porque así lo quiso, acarició porque su cuerpo lo demandaba, no por hacer favores a alguien. Ahí fue cuando se reprochó a sí mismo, poniendo en juego su salud mental.

—Oye, ¿quieres leer un poco? En verdad no deseo que el profesor Asuma te ponga una mala nota— Gaara lo sorprendió de repente, al mismo tiempo en que ponía el libro de Filosofía en la mesa con la página donde le tocaba leer. Tenían que aprovechar la hora libre que el maestro Kakashi les estaba dando pues él, en vez de explicar la clase, estaba dormido plácidamente con el libro del Icha Icha Paradise sobre su cara.

—Perdona por haberte dejado así en la mañana… No fue mi intención—

—Cosas como esas carecen de importancia— Gaara desvió la mirada— Claro, no es como si los demás no lo hubiesen hecho antes—

Mierda, ese comentario sí que lo había hecho sentirse mal. No obstante, el pelirrojo tenía razón pero… ¡Estaba tan enojado con Sasuke! Era tanto su enojo que lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de alejarse lo más posible pero obviamente no sé imaginó que el Uchiha fuese detrás de él. Eso sí que fue una grata sorpresa pero que le duró poco pues el otro le recordaba a cada rato el motivo de todo ese desorden.

Sakura Haruno.

Naruto la conoció desde que eran pequeños y también compartió con ella grandes aventuras en el jardín de niños. Recapitulando, de infante había conocido tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura pero por motivos de trabajo de sus padres, toda su familia tuvo que partir a Inglaterra una buena temporada cuando tenía seis años y no regresó hasta cuatro años más tarde donde se reencontró con ellos. Su relación con el Uchiha pareció no haber sufrido las consecuencias de su ausencia pero en lo que respectaba a Sakura… Eso era otro cuento.

Bah, no quiso pensar más en eso así que decidió leer lo que Gaara le había dado. En serio que no quería decepcionarlo. Observó con cuidado el título. Hablaba sobre la vida de Platón y sus ideologías. Nunca había entendido el modo de pensar de cada uno de los filósofos. Algunos concordaban en ideas pero otros en cambio contradecían o criticaban el trabajo de los demás. Bufó, Filosofía era la materia que más odiaba por las horas que tenía que pasar "reflexionando" para hacer algún trabajo, aunque al final siempre le pedía ayuda al pelirrojo. Al que por cierto, llamó en cuanto leyó un texto que lo dejo levemente sorprendido.

—Eh… Gaara… ¿Qué significa "Amor Platónico"? — Cuestionó el rubio ladeando la cabeza sin entenderlo exactamente bien después de darle una leída rápida al texto.

—Naruto… — Gaara suspiró y rodó los ojos— Lee un poco, ¿quieres? Es gratis, aumenta el número de palabras en tu vocabulario y te ayuda a pensar—

"_Para__ muchas personas el primer amor que han sentido en su vida ha sido platónico. Es un tipo de amor que concede __**más importancia a lo espiritual que a lo sensual**__. En teoría, se trata de una elevación filosófica de la manifestación de una idea. Se dice que es una forma de amor 'puro' en el que no hay un elemento sexual"._

Ok, eso se parecía mucho a lo que le estaba pasando con Sasuke pero no por la semejanza significaba que sucedía de esa manera.

Pero…

¿Gaara lo estaba haciendo a propósito? A lo mejor, maquiavélicamente se le había ocurrido la idea de dejarlo en evidencia frente a todo el grupo. Su amigo sí que jugaba sucio. Frunció el ceño, aquellas palabras tenían mucho que ver con lo que le estaba pasando. Pero lo esperaba de todos y no del pelirrojo. Lo miró de soslayo, él parecía muy tranquilo, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano en una clara muestra de pereza. Gaara detectó la mirada y le sonrió al rubio, quien al verse sorprendido volvió a la lectura.

Quiso poner en orden sus ideas pero… ¡Ese maldito libro lo había confundido más! Movió la cabeza negativamente; pensó en Sasuke y lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, nuevamente. A lo mejor gracias al libro estaba comprendido finalmente lo que pasaba: Naruto consideraba a Sasuke como su amor platónico. Eso debía ser, asunto solucionado. Tenía que darle una cena gratis a Gaara por haber resuelto el dilema que había costado tanto revuelo en su cabecita. Más emocionado que nunca, siguió leyendo.

"_Muchas personas han contado con un amor platónico en alguna etapa de su vida. Casi todo el mundo pasa por un periodo en el que crea mitos y se apoya en ellos durante un tiempo. Esto es bastante común, lo que es menos saludable es anclarse o quedarse estancado en esos mitos o amores platónicos"._

Naruto se sintió mucho más tranquilo y por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Gaara no era tan malo y había hecho todo aquello para que él solito diese con la solución de su problema. Además, el rubio era un chico bueno y solamente estaba ayudando a Sasuke, no era porque se estuviese enamorando ni mucho menos. El texto pronto acabaría así que no dudó en terminar.

"_Algunos amores parecen platónicos__**en un principio**__, pero merced a una serie de circunstancias favorables __**se pueden hacer realidad**__"._

Se quedó en blanco… Hasta lo último había varias preguntas referentes al tema pero Naruto dejó de prestarles atención ya que se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su mesa con lagrimitas en los ojos recorriendo sus mejillas. Maldito libro que sólo servía para confundir, maldito Gaara por darle ese tema y maldito maestro Asuma por haberles encargado el trabajo.

**5.-**

Luego de varias horas, las clases por fin terminaron. Naruto guardó sus cosas dentro de la mochila y se levantó para poder salir de la habitación. Las piernas agradecieron ese gesto pues había pasado una hora entera sentado y sin poder moverse; estiró los brazos, respirando hondo desperezándose.

El día había transcurrido entre normal y extraño. Tendría que acostumbrase a algunas miradas desaprobatorias de parte de sus amigos, al menos por un tiempo pues Sasuke no consideró ser discreto y casi toda la escuela ya sabía de su supuesta relación, aunque también tuvo mucho que ver que en cada tiempo libre, ambos se veían y hacían esas cosas cursis que todas las parejas solían hacer. El Uchiha lo besaba, lo tomaba de la mano de forma posesiva, entre otras cosas sobre todo cuando Sakura estaba a la vista. Eso hastiaba a Naruto.

También se encontraban algunas chicas que se morían por verlos juntos. Ellas aparecieron de repente en cuanto se enteraron de que Sasuke y él eran novios. Sin duda alguna ver esos rostros llenos de sorpresa, alegría y perversión le habían hecho temer. No conocía mucho a este grupo de personas, solo sabía que a ellas les gustaba ver escenas de amor entre hombres y cuando Sasuke lo abrazaba o le daba uno que otro beso; esas chicas simplemente chillaban histéricas.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír; eso era raro pero le parecía divertido. De la exposición que tuvo con el profesor Asuma… Pues sí, recibió una buena nota pero los demás se burlaron en cuanto el rubio mostraba sonrojos repentinos en algunos puntos del tema, como por ejemplo: El amor platónico y obviamente todos imaginaron que era Sasuke en quién él pensaba.

Se había topado con Sakura varias veces en el día pero ella simplemente rehuía de su mirada o solamente ignoraba los saludos. Naruto dedujo que ella en verdad si quería a Sasuke y estaba demostrándolo a base de los celos y envidia pero por tantos rechazos ella también había sacado a relucir su orgullo. No la culpaba pues aunque él nunca había rogado por amor, sin duda alguna debía ser algo muy difícil de digerir. Tampoco le conocía amigas a la pelirrosa, por podía haber una probabilidad de que ella pasara las penas de amor en solitario.

Naruto suspiró, miró a su alrededor sorprendiéndose de no encontrar a nadie dentro del aula. Sonrió de manera estúpida por haberse quedado tanto tiempo solo, pensando. Gaara no estaba con él a esa hora pues el pelirrojo salía mucho más temprano ese día, así que regresaría solo a casa pero entonces recordó que debía verse con Sasuke para que le ayudase a terminar un trabajo de Economía, en serio que los números no eran lo suyo. Revisó su celular pues no lo había abierto desde la mañana y notó que ya pasaban de las cuarto de la tarde, la clase había terminado veinte minutos atrás. Guardó su teléfono y revisó la mesa para ver si no había dejado algo, sorprendiéndose al ver que había un sobre con su nombre escrito. Lo agarró y sacó lo que tenía dentro: una pequeña nota.

"_Naruto:_

_Sí, se que éste no es mi estilo: dejar notitas a escondidas. En definitiva no es lo mío, pero vamos al grano. Debo verte en la biblioteca. Por favor, trata de no demorar mucho, ¿sí? Sé que eres perezoso pero haz un esfuerzo y apresúrate. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar._

_Atte._

_Gaara"_

Gaara se traía algo entre manos, aparte, ¿en qué momento le había dejado la notita? Estaba bien que cuando Naruto pensaba, se perdía en las nubes sin embargo no se consideraba lo bastante idiota por no haberse dado cuenta. De todos modos, ¿por qué no simplemente haberle mandado un mensaje al celular? El pelirrojo se estaba haciendo el misterioso. Una muy mala señal y a Naruto definitivamente le dio mala espina. No muy convencido de la decisión, se encaminó rumbo hacia la biblioteca, de igual forma tenía que ir para ver a Sasuke…

… A quién se encontró al salir del aula. El rubio lo miró con gesto extrañado, notando como el otro tenía la misma expresión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Estabas tardando mucho, así que vine a ver si todo estaba en orden—Respondió el azabache con simpleza, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar— Por cierto, recibí una nota por parte de tu amigo Sai, me está citando en la biblioteca… ¿Sabes de lo que se trata? —

— ¿Sai te mandó una nota? —

Sasuke rebuscó entre sus cosas y le entregó a Naruto un papel, era demasiado parecido al que le había dejado Gaara en el escritorio pero obviamente con claras diferencias. Sai era mucho más… directo en su manera de ser hacia con el Uchiha. Efectivamente, entre ellos dos había demasiado odio por muchas razones: desde su semejanza en apariencia, carácter hasta las amistades –Naruto iba de por medio, por supuesto–

"_Uchiha bastardo:_

_Sé un buen chico y ven a la biblioteca. Te estaré esperando, no tardes o tendré que ir a buscarte y eso no será divertido. Por cierto, eres un idiota._

_Atte. _

_Sai"_

Naruto suspiró. Sai y Gaara juntos. Definitivamente ese par estaba armando una conspiración. ¿Motivos? Ahora sí que necesitaba descubrirlos porque si ellos habían dejado atrás sus diferencias se debía a algo de mucha importancia… Sobre todo también había la probabilidad de que los "otros" también estuviesen detrás de todo eso. Miró a Sasuke, pobre bastardo… Lo que le esperaba.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras, Naruto? — Preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

El rubio simplemente movió negativamente la cabeza y junto con el azabache fueron rumbo a la biblioteca. Las ideas iban y venían por su cabeza, no debía bajar la guardia de ningún modo. ¿En serio "ellos" se estarían uniendo para lo que estaba pensando? Lo consideraba como una muy posible opción. Naruto palideció tan sólo con imaginarlos. Separados eran algo molestos pero juntos… No quería recordar lo que pasó la última vez cuando una chica inocente intentó invitarlo al baile de inicio de cursos.

Sintió un repentino pesar en el pecho al momento de llegar al edificio. Bueno, ya se encontraban ahí así que nada podía salir mal. Respiró hondo, queriendo permanecer con el aire dentro de sus pulmones pero al final lo dejó ir. Naruto estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Pero en realidad no debía estarlo pues en el fondo "ellos" solo querían su bienestar como buenos amigos que eran, así que sonriendo y tomando la mano de Sasuke –quien se mostró sorprendido pero aún así no la quitó– entraron en el edificio.

Todo parecía apacible en el interior, la amable bibliotecaria estaba atendiendo a otros jóvenes así que no se percató de la presencia de ambos chicos. Ellos caminaron en silencio, con las manos suavemente entrelazadas, como si fuesen a recibir alguna sentencia de muerte o algo parecido. Y conforme iban avanzando, el corazón de Naruto latió con fuerza cuando comenzó a definir las figuras de cuatro personas. Justo cuando logró divisar las miradas escrupulosas de "ellos" soltó la mano de Sasuke por inercia.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó el Uchiha extrañado

—Veo que ya llegaron— Se escuchó la voz serena de Sai, quien se hallaba sentado al lado de Gaara. Ambos estaban serios y con clara intención de no hablar más de lo necesario.

—Demoraron un poco pero no importa— Esta vez fue el pelirrojo que intervino— Nos dieron más tiempo de preparar nuestros argumentos…— Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pareja— Veo que lo que te encargaste de divulgar es cierto, Uchiha—

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Sasuke miró con recelo a Gaara— Aparte… ¿Quiénes son esas chicas? —

Naruto suspiró y saludó a las dos jóvenes sonrientes que se hallaban paradas detrás de Sai. Ellas saludaron de manera alegre al ver al ojiazul. La primera era rubia, de buena figura que vestía el uniforme ceñido, remarcando sus buenas curvas. La otra era pálida de ojos puros y perlados; su cabello era azulino, largo y en verdad muy sedoso; sus mejillas estaban tenuemente enrojecidas. El rubio supo que no debía retrasar lo inevitable. Se giró para encarar a Sasuke.

—Sasuke… Tú ya conoces a Gaara y a Sai— Murmuró Naruto tan quedamente que el Uchiha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar— Las chicas que ves ahí son Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuuga— Tragó un poco de saliva, no quería dar el siguiente paso pues las adorables jovencitas miraron con odio mal disimulado a Sasuke, que se hallaba pasmado— Ellos cuatro... — No podía decirlo— Sasuke… —

— ¿Qué pasa? Habla— El Uchiha habló con voz fría.

—Sasuke…— Naruto agarró fuerza y lo miró con determinación— Sé que a lo mejor esto carece de importancia para ti pero… Hace mucho tiempo fui novio de Sai, Gaara, Ino y Hinata. Ellos son mis ex parejas—

* * *

><p><strong>Notas después del fic:<strong>

Marthiis: Bueno, aquí está un capítulo más del fic. Esperamos que les haya gustado y sí, el final se vio parecido al de una película que no recuerdo el nombre *Sonríe con pena* No he visto la película así que no se le puede considerar una copia, solamente lo supe gracias a mi beta quién se encargó de indicármelo. De todos modos, leí la sinopsis de la película y mi fic será TOTALMENTE diferente xD

Tamaki: ¿Reviews por favor? *Carita de ángel*

Marthiis: Perdonen una vez más por los errores de dedo. Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas antes del fic:**

Marthiis: ¡Hola! Es un placer dirigirme de nuevo hacia ustedes *Sonríe con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas* En verdad les agradezco por todos los maravillosos reviews que he recibido. Nunca imaginé que este fic sería aceptado de esta manera tan genial. Lamento mucho no haber respondido a los comentarios, admitiendo que soy bastante descuidada y casi todo el tiempo ando en las nubes por lo tanto olvido en donde me quedo y hago un verdadero desbarajuste. Sin embargo, me siento bastante halagada por las críticas. ¡Gracias!

Tamaki: Muchas gracias a**: ****Yuki-2310****, naiki, Katsura-hime, Tsukimine12, gabyxx21, akaerii, milk goku, Jenny, saskenaru, , magusficty, miru, Chibi Dhamar, TheRusso, Choi MingYu, Brye, Sayukira, ****NelIra****, ****CallMeKarla**** y ****.Ro0w'z.** por sus buenos comentarios y por seguirnos y que gracias a sus buenos deseos Marthiis pasó todas sus materias y no presentó exámenes semestrales.

Marthiis: También a **Daneshka Boticcelli** porque este fic va para ti

Tamaki: Naruto no le pertenece a Marthiis, es de Masahi Kishimoto.

Marthiis: La verdad es que temía por publicar este capítulo pero mi hermano Christian Melo me subió el ánimo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>

**1.-**

—Sasuke…— Naruto agarró fuerza y lo miró con determinación— Sé que a lo mejor esto carece de importancia para ti pero… Hace mucho tiempo fui novio de Sai, Gaara, Ino y Hinata. Ellos son mis ex parejas—

El Uchiha sintió como una gota de sudor frío descendía por su cuello. El hecho de escuchar las palabras de Naruto y ver como los demás lo veían con una sonrisa de suficiencia lo hicieron estremecer pero lógicamente no lo demostró. Imitó la sonrisa que ellos le brindaban y respiró hondo para fingir que esas palabras no le habían dolido en absoluto aunque en realidad parecía que una cubeta de agua fría le hubiese caído encima. Tomó a Naruto cuidadosamente de la mano, demasiado cariñoso, sintiéndose triunfador al ver las miradas inquisidoras que Sai y Gaara le profesaban.

—Naruto…— Le dirigió un gesto conciliador— No sé que están planeando tus amigos pero te aseguro que eso no intervendrá en nuestra relación… Después de todo ellos te dejaron ir y ahora tú eres MI novio—

— ¡En eso estás equivocado! — Estalló Hinata, haciendo que todos pusieran su atención hacia ella. —Nosotros no dejamos ir a Naruto porque quisiéramos. Al contrario, nosotros lo amamos y créeme que todos aquí aún deseamos estar con él. —

—Concuerdo con Hinata— Intervino Ino con acento conocedor— Estamos seguros de que tú no lo quieres como se debe y que no eres digno de estar a su lado— Su mirada se tornó gélida— Así que nos reunimos todos aquí para recalcarte que no estamos dispuestos a permitir que estés con nuestro adorado Naruto—

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró al rubio quién parecía estar igual de sorprendido que él. Ok, todo el mundo tenía amigos extraños pero ellos pecaban de obsesivos. Sin embargo, ¿por qué el Uzumaki no se tomó la molestia de explicarle sobre ellos? Bien pudo haberle dicho todo el día anterior, no obstante jamás se imaginó que Naruto hubiese tenido pareja antes, bueno… varias parejas. Naruto parecía ser un chico bueno, era contestón y a veces con falta de modales pero era buen amigo. No creía que él pudiese tener tanto encanto con las demás personas.

—Sus comentarios no me interesan— Agregó el Uchiha fríamente— Nunca me han importado las opiniones de los demás y no comenzaré a tomarlas en cuenta ahora sólo porque ustedes estén celosos de que yo esté con Naruto… Aparte, ni él ni yo les debemos explicaciones sobre nuestra supuesta relación—

Mierda.

— ¿Supuesta…?— Las voces de Gaara, Hinata, Sai e Ino sonaron sorprendidas y sus ojos se posaron sobre Naruto quien obviamente no supo qué hacer salvo unos segundos más tarde cuando pudo reaccionar al ver que el Uchiha no le ayudaría a salir de ese embrollo.

—Muy bien, muy bien— Naruto rodó los ojos con fastidio— Ya va siendo hora de que paren con todo esto… Es hora de que les diga el porqué de todas éstas cosas. Como dice Sasuke, no les debemos explicaciones de ningún tipo— habló con desaprobación pero luego esbozó una enorme sonrisa— Pero todos ustedes han sido tan buenos conmigo que no puedo enojarme. Sasuke y yo somos novios— Dijo apartando la mano del aludido con sutileza. —Pero nuestro noviazgo es una farsa—

El Uchiha casi suelta una risilla de satisfacción cuando los demás se quedaron pasmados, pero lograron controlarse y dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Él sintió un frío extraño justo en el momento en que Naruto retiraba su mano. Observó con atención, en lo que los demás comentaban sobre la situación: la forma en que el rubio les hablaba era tranquila y con paciencia. Gaara y Sai se le quedaban viendo con una profunda admiración; Ino sonreía abiertamente con solo escuchar esa alegre voz y Hinata estaba muy roja por la vergüenza.

Y él se sintió como un extraño en cuanto Naruto comenzó a reír con un comentario por parte de Sai… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Sasuke sólo quiere tener una relación con Sakura e intenta atraerla, dándole celos— Naruto sonrió — Yo le ayudaré pero en cuanto ellos formalicen algo, me apartaré—

—De todos modos, seguimos con la creencia de que Sasuke ni siquiera es un buen amigo— Ino se cruzó de brazos, moviendo negativamente la cabeza. —No te conoce bien, no sabe nada de ti—

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Yamanaka? — escupió Sasuke empezando a enojarse. Ino sonrió.

— ¿Sabes cómo se llaman sus padres? —

Sasuke palideció. Enterarse de que no sabía el nombre de los padres de su mejor amigo fue ridículo y un poco doloroso.

—Chicos, Sasuke no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer a mis papás— Dijo el rubio para intentar defender al Uchiha.

—No lo excuses, yo tampoco los he podido conocer pero sé muy bien sus nombres— Replicó Ino con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Sabes cuál es su tipo de ramen preferido? — preguntó Hinata.

No lo sabía… ¿Habían varios tipos de ramen?

—A Sasuke no le gusta el ramen—

—No es de mis platillos favoritos pero conozco los tipos que están a la venta— alegó la chica de los ojos color perla.

— ¿Sabes que Naruto a veces padece de insomnio? — intervino Gaara.

— ¿Sabes quién fue su primera novia? — Esta vez fue Sai antes de que Naruto pudiera contradecirlos.

— ¿Sabes quién es y siempre seguirá siendo su primer amor? — Preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Eso no lo tiene que saber Sasuke! — Gritó Naruto algo sonrojado.

—A lo que queremos llegar es que sabemos que tú fuiste su amigo de la infancia— Agregó Sai— Estuviste más tiempo con él, con la oportunidad de conocerlo… En cambio, nosotros hemos estado un tiempo más reducido con la diferencia de que conocemos las respuestas a todas las interrogantes—

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras. No sabía nada de Naruto y bonitamente llegaba a pedirle que fingiera ser su novio para coquetearle a una chica. Vaya, si que era un perdedor. Pero permaneció serio, comentarios como aquellos no le afectaban en absoluto. Él era así y punto. No le debía explicaciones a persona alguna. Aparte… Naruto nunca le recriminó esa manera suya de ser así que de seguro no había problemas pero esa maldita incomodidad lo estaba dejando sin aire.

—Chicos— el rubio interrumpió— Les agradezco lo mucho que se preocupan por mí pero es suficiente… Yo decido quien es mi amigo o no… Así que paren con esto. A todos los quiero por igual pero en serio, basta con esto. — Suspiró— Si Sasuke no sabe nada de mí, es problema suyo—

Los demás guardaron silencio. Sasuke notó que ellos se habían callado en cuanto Naruto mostró ese rostro serio y poco agradable, al parecer todos amaban las sonrisas de su amigo pero en cuanto las borraba todo estaba perdido. Supuso que el Uzumaki ya estaba harto de tanta palabrería y por eso debía tener un tono más autoritario. Funcionó ya que los demás desviaron sus miradas aunque no muy convencidos.

Sasuke y Naruto se despidieron, saliendo de la biblioteca, dejando detrás un aura tensa sobre los que se quedaron ahí. Ahora que caminaban hacia los dormitorios, iban demasiado callados. El rubio dirigía su atención hacia otras cosas pero seguía permaneciendo con el rostro serio. Sasuke sabía que su amigo estaba molesto, pero muy molesto. No entendió el motivo y no tuvo ánimos de ahondar el tema. De igual manera aquella situación le mantenía confuso; debido a eso se puso a reflexionar sobre las palabras de Sai… Sasuke definitivamente no conocía a Naruto y por esa sencilla razón le entró una enorme curiosidad por saber más datos sobre su vida. Sería interesante conocer más a fondo a su amigo.

—Te pido una disculpa— Naruto se detuvo y lo miró — No debieron tratarte así—

—En cierta parte me lo merezco, es verdad que casi no sé nada sobre ti— Agregó Sasuke un poco apenado.

—Es irónico— el rubio volvió a recuperar su sonrisa usual— Que mientras tú no sabes nada de mí, yo lo sé todo de ti—

Sasuke iba a responder pero fue cuando a lo lejos vio a Sakura. Ella se acercó hacia donde se encontraban. Estaba tan hermosa con el uniforme de la escuela, su largo cabello rosa estaba suelto y ondeaba cada vez que soplaba una fresca brisa, entonces olvidó todo lo referente a Naruto. Sí, todo parecía ser perfecto cada vez que Sakura llegaba; era como si la alegría embargara a su alma en cuanto sus ojos se ponían en contacto con los de ella. Sin duda alguna Sasuke estaba enamorado y esperaba ser correspondido pronto.

Sakura llegó impregnando el ambiente de un agradable aroma a rosas que inundó las fosas nasales del Uchiha. Ella lo saludó con una bonita sonrisa pero a Naruto con indiferencia. Obviamente el pelinegro ni lo notó pues estaba más enfrascado en averiguar porque aquella hermosa chica podía resultar bastante encantadora. Sonrió estúpidamente pero ese gesto era tan diminuto que ni Naruto ni Sakura se dieron cuenta de aquello.

—Sasuke, te estaba buscando— el tono de la pelirrosa fue demasiado dulce y tierno— Es que hay unas cosas que no entiendo a mi trabajo de Economía… ¿Me podrías explicar? — Hizo un delicado puchero— Pero… No quiero que Naruto se enoje—

—Por supuesto que Naruto no se enojará, ¿verdad? —

— ¡Pero Sasuke! Tu prometiste que me ibas a…— El rubio parpadeó un par de veces y bajando la cabeza sonrió un poco— No importa… Me voy a mi habitación—

Sasuke le dio la espalda a Sakura para tomar a Naruto de la barbilla y darle un beso en los labios, pero con enorme sorpresa vio que el Uzumaki giró la cabeza para evitar ese roce y quedar sin contacto alguno; notó como se puso tenso y se alejaba con movimientos mecánicos, sin mirar atrás y sin despedirse. ¿Qué le pasó…? Iba a correr detrás de él pero sintió como lo sujetaron del brazo viendo que era Sakura.

—Déjalo, de seguro está estresado— Animó la chica— ¿Nos vamos? —

Sasuke asintió y con Sakura colgándose de su brazo triunfalmente, caminaron hacia la casa de la pelirrosa.

**2.-**

Naruto anduvo recorriendo los jardines de la escuela. Todavía llevaba el uniforme puesto y estaba un poco sudado pues no había querido regresar a la habitación, le hacía falta caminar un poco para despejarse la mente. El hecho de ver como Sakura se llevaba a Sasuke le había hecho sentir un ligero pesar en el pecho. Se golpeó la frente con la mano y sonrió estúpidamente al sentirse como un novio celoso cuando en realidad no debía de estar sintiendo esas cosas. Después de todo, aquello era una vil farsa.

Sabía que Sasuke le recriminaría en un rato sobre lo del beso rechazado. En realidad le molestaba que lo besara solo porque Sakura estaba con ellos, de haber sabido antes eso, hubiese hecho alguna regla especial para los besos. En verdad le resultaba fastidioso, ¿por qué jodidos Sasuke tenía que agarrarlo siempre desprevenido? Tenía que admitirlo, los besos del Uchiha eran agradables y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo abiertamente, le gustaban. Pero en el último encuentro lo había rechazado. No deseó ser besado pues en ese instante estaba decepcionado.

Sasuke le había prometido que le ayudaría a hacer el mentado trabajo de Economía pero simplemente llegó Sakura y se lo llevó. No es que estuviese celoso de ella o algo por el estilo, solamente quería a su amigo de regreso para que le tendiera la mano con los deberes. Obviamente no podía ser algo más o al menos eso era lo que intentaba usar como excusa. Naruto se jaló los cabellos con desesperación y se quedó haciendo graciosos pucheros. Le había molestado mucho la manera en que Sakura lo miró en cuanto Sasuke le dio la espalda a ella para besarlo: una mirada seria con la envidia marcada en sus ojos verdes, fue como una daga siendo enterrada en su pecho.

Y fue gracias a eso que recordó el verdadero motivo de todo. Evitó el contacto visual y físico de Sasuke; prácticamente huyó… De todos modos enfrentar los problemas estaba muy sobrevalorado y como perfecto cobarde decidió irse.

De repente le entraron unas ganas tremendas de volver a la habitación. Ya había tenido suficiente de andar por todos lados como un fantasma sin hogar. Estiró los brazos, sintiendo como los músculos se destensaban. Ah, en verdad que era un cabeza hueca. Entendió que tanto tiempo libre le hacía pensar cosas estúpidas por todo el rollo que se estaba formando en la cabeza. Era agotador. Por lo tanto, decidió que entraría a algún taller extracurricular para mantenerse ocupado y no pensar tanto en Sasuke. Lo vería menos, Sakura se ganaría su cariño y ellos serían felices para siempre.

— ¡Demonios, Naruto! Deja de pensar en estupideces— Exclamó el rubio inflando los mofletes y haciendo ademanes graciosos— Ya va siendo hora de que madures y sigas por el camino del buen estudiante— Su voz estaba cargada con un repentino tono de determinación pero al último terminó suspirando y más decepcionado que antes.

Caminó un poco más antes de que volver a la habitación. Varias personas lo saludaron en el trayecto, como siempre se reían de las cosas que decía el pequeño Naruto pues él se hacía cargo de hacer sentir bien a los demás, era una cualidad que lo hacía tan especial. Siguió andando, por fin llegando al edificio. ¿Estaría Sai ahí? ¿Le diría algo por lo ocurrido hacía algunas horas? Se sonrojó de tan solo imaginar que sus ex parejas se hubiesen reunido para hablar sobre el noviazgo que había iniciado con Sasuke. Eso significaba que ellos aún estaban enamorados. Lamentablemente Naruto no podía corresponderles pues ya no sentía nada parecido al amor.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta de su habitación, notó que Sai se hallaba esperándolo afuera, recargado en la pared con una pose de suma tranquilidad, algo que hizo estremecer a Naruto de pies a cabeza pues no podía negar que el pelinegro era atractivo y más con esa pose de indiferencia. Tragó saliva, pasando de largo a su amigo para después sacar las llaves de su mochila y abrir la puerta pero antes de que hubiese pensado en hacer todo eso, sintió como lo tomaban de los brazos y lo terminaban estampando contra la pared. Sai se colocó encima de él y lo miró con profunda seriedad. Ese movimiento había dejado sin respiración a Naruto, quien tuvo que tragar saliva para digerir lo que estaba pasando.

Sai no habló, solamente se limitó a hundir su cabeza en el cuello del rubio, tomándolo de la cintura y acercándose todo lo que pudo. Ambos se quedaron sin moverse. Naruto hizo un atisbo de querer irse pero el pelinegro lo tomó de las mejillas, haciendo que sus labios se unieran en un suave beso. Ninguno cerró los ojos, simplemente se quedaron viendo tratando de saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del otro pero no daban señales de separarse, fue cuando Sai se quitó bruscamente. Naruto se quedó con la respiración agitada y con un leve rubor en las mejillas. ¿Qué había sido eso? Tocó el hombro del pelinegro pero este se movió, alejándose por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

El rubio apenas tuvo unos cuantos segundos para decidir entre quedarse parado como un idiota o ir por su amigo. Corrió hacia Sai, lo tomó de la muñeca e hizo que girara. Sostuvieron las miradas y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer para hablar. Se taladraban con los ojos, intentando averiguar que estaban pensando pero de nada servía. Naruto deseó no haberse levantado de la cama esa mañana para haberse ahorrado todo lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —

—Te quiero— Respondió Sai mirando hacia el suelo — Eso lo sabes de sobra, me parece cruel que me hagas decirlo después de tantas veces que lo repetí en el pasado cuando estábamos juntos. Conoces perfectamente mi condición no apta para formar lazos con las personas, en antaño tardé mucho tiempo en querer aceptarlo pero ahora— Lo miró con decisión— No me da vergüenza decirlo—

—Tú también conoces de sobra mis sentimientos. Yo… No te quiero de la manera en que tú lo haces— Naruto lo miró con seriedad.

— ¡Al diablo con eso! — Sai respiró hondo— Hagamos como que esto nunca pasó— Dijo mientras se giraba, retirándose de ahí.

—Lo siento…—

Sai estaba demasiado enfadado y Naruto tan atontado que ninguno se dio cuenta del momento en que una chica de ojos verdes observaba la escena con una sonrisa malvada en los labios y una cámara en mano.

**3.-**

Una semana. Una maldita, jodida y estresante semana había pasado. Exámenes, tareas, proyectos, ¿los maestros no conocían el significado de vida social? Naruto se dejó caer sobre la cama pesadamente. Sus libros se hallaban desparramados por todo el piso, hojas de libreta, lápices, plumas y carpetas servían como tapete pues el rubio no había tenido la decencia de arreglar un poco la habitación y Sai no se había aparecido por ahí en tres días.

El rubio sabía que aquello podría ocurrir. Sai casi no estaba acostumbrado a demostrarle sus sentimientos a las personas y el hecho de haber sucumbido a sus impulsos dejó una consecuencia lo bastante grande como para que la relación entre ambos comenzara a flaquear. Eso le dolía. Sai había sido egoísta al querer imponer sus sentimientos de esa forma. Y lo peor de todo era que Sasuke andaba de entrometido, haciendo preguntas sobre el porqué del cambio tan repentino en la amistad. De los mejores compañeros de cuarto se habían convertido en simples conocidos.

Naruto respiró hondo y dejó que su cabeza reposara cómodamente en la almohada. Ese día resultó de lo más agotador pero también fue productivo. Había presentado su trabajo de Economía. Supo que cometió muchos errores pero lo realizó solo y tuvo una buena nota. Al menos tenía la satisfacción de no andar dependiendo tanto de Sasuke y pudo sacar una calificación lo suficientemente aceptable para pasar el curso.

Sí, todo parecía ir de manera decente aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la relación que llevaba con Sasuke pues el idiota siempre quería saber en donde se encontraba, le marcaba en la madrugada solo para hablar de tonterías y andaba detrás de él todo el tiempo. Era muy estresante llevar esa clase de vida, aparte todavía tenía que lidiar con la pesada de Sakura que por alguna extraña razón había decidido entrar en su círculo de amistades. No le era del todo desagradable pero todavía no terminaba de caerle bien. Naruto en verdad no entendía bien los sentimientos de aquellos que decían llamarse sus amigos.

Sasuke actuaba de manera fría con la mayor parte de las personas pero cuando se traba del rubio siempre trataba de mostrar una sonrisa por lo menos una vez cada tres días, lo cual era muy raro pero no por eso imposible, también veía ese tipo de atención con Sakura pero eso solamente lo dejaba consternado. Naruto realmente se preguntaba sobre el verdadero motivo de tanto jaleo. Sakura en cambio se había vuelto un poco más fácil de sobrellevar, ella hacía todo lo posible por agradarle pero obviamente por algunas actitudes hacía que la odiara.

Naruto se movió quedando boca abajo y soltando un largo suspiro. Los ojos se le fueron cerrando. Su cerebro prácticamente se hallaba agotado por los días de interminables deducciones y aquello en verdad le provocaba mucho cansancio. Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta y la confusión volvió a él calándole hasta los huesos en cuando vio dentro de sus sueños a un par de ojos negros.

Horas más tarde, el rubio despertó bastante mareado y con un leve dolor de cabeza. No supo cuanto tiempo durmió pero en verdad lamentó haberlo hecho sobre todo porque no le dejó nada bueno, en vez de brindarle descanso sólo dejó un sinfín de pensamientos y un enorme vacío en el pecho. Se incorporó sobre la cama notando con sorpresa que el departamento se hallaba muy limpio y que sus cosas estaban debidamente guardadas en su lugar, su mochila se encontraba en el perchero. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que Sai estaba en la sección de cocina, preparando algo que olía bastante bien.

—Hasta que por fin despiertas… Tenía la impresión de que habías caído en coma— murmuró el chico sonriendo diminutamente. — ¿Tienes hambre? Hay huevos revueltos y pan tostado… Se ve más como almuerzo que una cena pero es lo único decente que puedo preparar—

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó el rubio frotándose los ojos con pereza, ignorando la explicación del chico.

—Pues… Esta también es mi habitación, mis padres están pagando por ella y creo que también tengo derecho de permanecer aquí… ¿No lo crees? — Respondió con suficiencia.

A pesar del dolor de cabeza y el sopor de haber dormido durante horas, Naruto tuvo la impresión de que el tono de voz de Sai había cambiado un poco, no sonaba amargado ni resentido y hasta cierto punto se notaba bastante agradable, eso hizo que el rubio se sintiera mucho mejor pues eso significaba que su amigo probablemente ya no se hallaba enojado. Se levantó de la cama y fue a sentarse a la mesa para esperar a que le sirvieran la cena.

Pese a que Naruto tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Sai respecto a lo que había pasado en los últimos tres días, se mantuvo lo más callado que pudo, demasiado ocupado saciando su apetito con tan suculenta comida que su amigo le preparó con todo el cariño del mundo. Estaba tan enfrascado comiendo que no notó la insistente mirada que el otro profería así que sin más se dedicó solo a comer. Nuevamente la comida estaba demasiado caliente pero el vacío en su estómago era demasiado grande como para esperar que se enfriara.

— ¿Te gusta? — Sai le preguntó sonriendo amenamente.

—Está muy rico, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien— Respondió Naruto masticando un bocado de tostada. — Muchas gracias, me has salvado el día—

—He pensado sobre lo que ha ocurrido a lo largo de toda esta semana y llegué a la conclusión de que debo pedirte una disculpa por andar de metido en tus tratos con el Uchiha— El pelinegro hizo una mueca de desprecio en cuanto nombró a su "enemigo" — No es mi problema e hice mal por haberte hablado de mis sentimientos—

Naruto se quedó pensativo unos minutos, le sorprendió la manera tan directa en la cual Sai se había enfrascado en el tema así que dejó de comer y se limitó a observar a su compañero. Se miraron varios minutos, incapaces de pronunciar palabra.

—No importa, supongo que yo también fui duro contigo… Mejor olvidemos que eso pasó, ¿Sí? —

—Gracias, Naruto— Sai volvió a su rostro serio pero siguió hablando con un tono cálido— Te prometo que no voy a molestarte más con lo de tu relación con Uchiha—

—Eres muy buen amigo, Sai— El rubio sonrió complacido— Yo también me disculpo por haber reaccionado tan fríamente contigo después de lo que pasamos tú yo hace tiempo, eso no es lo que te mereces…—

—Mira, mejor continúa comiendo, báñate y ve a descansar… Supe que tuviste una semana agobiante así que descansa lo más que puedas, yo me encargaré de la limpieza, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de lo que te hicimos pasar en la biblioteca la otra vez—

— ¿En serio estás bien? — Preguntó Naruto azorado— No eres el mismo de siempre y para mi sorpresa, actúas como una persona normal y responsable… Eso me asusta—

—Eres un tonto— Sai se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ojiazul para acariciarle la cabeza con gesto cariñoso. —Pero sin duda alguna creo que tu estupidez hace que las personas se sientan atraídas hacia ti—

**4.-**

—Inocencia, tienes nombre de Naruto Uzumaki— Murmuró Sai mientras acariciaba con cariño la melena semi despeinada del rubio que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, éste tenía la boca entreabierta, roncando solo un poco sin ser muy sonoro pues su respiración era bastante tranquila a como era normal.

El pelinegro se apartó un poco, justo en el momento en que Naruto se removía algo incómodo entre las sábanas, sin embargo no pudo apartar su mirada de él ya que le producía un increíble sentimiento de tranquilidad con solo observarlo. Se sentó en su respectiva cama, notando como los rayos de luna que se introducían en la habitación a través de la rejilla que había entre las cortinas daban a parar en la piel bronceada del Uzumaki. Sai suspiró, sacando el aire con lentitud.

En verdad quería mucho a Naruto y era imposible no desear protegerlo. Era como ver un objeto invaluable y sentir la necesidad de cuidarlo ante cualquier inclemencia con tal de solo verlo sano y salvo.

Y casi se sintió culpable al haberle dicho una mentira, casi.

Porque cuando alguien utiliza artimañas para cuidar de una persona amada, las mentiras pasaban a ser "verdades acomodadas" que eran necesarias. Probablemente aquél concepto era incorrecto y sólo terminaba siendo un producto de su imaginación pero eso no haría que su mentalidad cambiara. ¿En serio Naruto se creyó todo eso de que no se volvería a entrometer? Debía estar bromeando. Hinata, Gaara, Ino y él mismo estaban dispuestos a hacer de todo para proteger al querido rubio pues ellos tenían suficientes motivos para hacerlo… Aunque sólo se resumía a uno:

Uchiha no merecía a Naruto.

Tal vez su "dulce" noviazgo era una mentira pero de todas maneras, ninguno de los ex podían ni querían correr el riesgo de perder definitivamente a Naruto y por lo tanto Sasuke era el principal rival, así que sencillamente debían destruirlo.

Claro, ellos no podían actuar tan rápidamente pues a pesar de que querían derrocar al bastardo de Sasuke, no deseaban perder la amistad del Uzumaki; lo cual hacía que el plan a elaborar resultara más difícil de hacer. Sai y los demás debían pensar con cuidado y ser mucho más inteligentes que Sasuke, pero cuatro cabezas pensaban mejor que una así que la victoria de seguro estaba asegurada. Además, todos tenían cualidades que terminaban siendo favorecedoras.

Ino por su parte contaba con dotes un poco más físicos. Nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos y ella aprovechaba aquello para conseguir lo que quisiera… Claro, todo con el fin de poder brindarle al grupo y a Naruto lo que se necesitase para llevar la vida de la universidad un poco más llevadera. La comodidad era algo que a Naruto le agradaba aunque no quisiera aceptarlo pero Ino conocía esa debilidad suya, lo cual resultaba benéfico para ellos.

Gaara siempre fue considerado como un chico de pocas palabras desde la más tierna infancia. Todas las personas terminaban por huir de él la mayor parte de las veces debido a su mirada que aparte de ser seria, podía transmitir algo más que terror. No solo servía para asustar a la gente sino que también por su alto límite de intimidación lograba convencer a más de uno en dado caso que las "técnicas" de Ino no funcionasen.

Hinata era dulce, tierna e inocente. Aunque eso solamente se viese reflejado en su bello rostro pues en el interior era la erudita en la formulación de ideas para apartar a los pretendientes de Naruto y con ese gesto de ternura y esa sonrisa bondadosa la convertían en el arma más mortífera del grupo.

Sai en cambio era considerado pervertido, quejumbroso, serio, más pervertido, entre otras cosas que decían sobre él en todo el campus. La gente lo admiraba por su bien conservado físico y por el sublime talento para dibujar cosas hermosas. Él solamente se encargaba de cuidar de Naruto por las noches, de escucharlo, de acompañarlo en sus ratos de insomnio y aconsejarlo; o tal vez consolarlo por alguna materia reprobada pero eso era más que suficiente pues estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verlo dormir.

Justo como ahora.

El pelinegro sonrió y se recostó sobre la cama, ya comenzaba a darle sueño y los párpados poco a poco se le iban cerrando. Se iría a dormir con la firme convicción que dentro de poco Sasuke se marcharía y no volvería a poner un pie en territorio prohibido, Naruto volvería a ser única y exclusivamente de su propiedad. Bostezó y lentamente se fue entregando a los brazos de Morfeo.

**5.-**

Hinata Hyuuga acomodó su falda de tablones y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas. Caminó por el sendero que llegaba hasta la entrada de la escuela con la mochila a cuestas. Su cabello azulino bailaba con el viento dándole un toque sobrio pero a la vez inocente. Los chicos la miraban de arriba abajo, apreciando su buena figura pero ella no les hacía caso, solamente ponía atención a una sola persona: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sonrió para sus adentros, había sido totalmente fácil localizarlo. Aunque claro, también tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que un séquito de féminas estuviese detrás de él como abejas buscando miel. Intentó poner una de sus mejores sonrisas, poner cara de inocencia se le daba bastante bien y la mayor parte de las veces terminaba por ganarse la confianza de la gente gracias a eso. Se adelantó un poco, sino se apresuraba perdería la oportunidad de hablar con el Uchiha. Nada podría desviarla de su objetivo una vez visto, después de todo ella era una experta en no desviarse y en no distraerse.

—¡Hinata!— Aunque claro… Había excepciones. Naruto se apareció de repente a lado de ella, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, de esas que tanto le gustaban y la dejaban cautivada— ¿Podemos ir juntos al aula? Hace semanas que no nos vemos y temo que te hayas olvidado de mí—

—Pero… Yo… Tú… — Hinata se ruborizó y sintió que pronto se desmayaría.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Por qué estás tan colorada? — Naruto ladeó su cabeza, algo curioso— Anda, vamos… Recuerda que el profesor Gai hará los equipos para el trabajo de Literatura—

Literatura. Hinata se sintió entre afortunada y tonta. La primera porque esa era la única clase en donde le tocaba junto con Naruto y Sasuke; la otra, porque se le había borrado completamente de la cabeza al estar planeando un método para hacer que el Uchiha se largara de una buena vez de sus vidas. Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse pero todo su autocontrol se fue al caño en cuanto Naruto la tomó de la mano para entrar juntos al salón.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento justo en el momento en que ambos entraron al aula, fue hacia donde estaba Naruto y lo saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ellos se quedaron hablando de unas cuantas trivialidades; Hinata se percató de que todos los demás ya no miraban con extrañeza aquella relación, tal vez ya se hubiesen acostumbrado.

El maestro Gai llegó pocos minutos después, todos tuvieron que guardar silencio y regresar a sus asientos. Hubo un poco de risa general debido a que el estrafalario maestro hacía sus piruetas raras en combinación con uno de los alumnos de nombre Lee pero terminó cuando comenzó a decir los integrantes de cada equipo para el trabajo mensual de la materia.

Gran sorpresa se llevó Hinata al escuchar su nombre junto con el de Sasuke y Naruto… Era un punto a su favor para mantener bien vigilados a esos dos por el tiempo en que durara todo aquello, también podría acercarse un poco más al Uchiha y ver cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones hacia su adorado rubio. No estaba del todo convencida que solamente tuviesen una relación para darle celos a Sakura, asco le daba de tan solo pensarlo.

Las clases pasaron velozmente para Hinata; cuando terminó la última hora se apresuró para ir a encontrarse con Naruto y el Uchiha en la biblioteca, lugar que se estaba convirtiendo en centro de reunión dadas las circunstancias. Había visto a Gaara en la hora del receso para poder repasar los puntos del plan, esperaba que todo saliera a la perfección.

El tiempo que tardó en recorrer el trayecto fue corto aunque también influía el hecho de que prácticamente había salido corriendo para encontrarse con los chicos lo antes posible. En el momento en que llegó notó una presencia no muy buena para ella: Sakura Haruno. Ella estaba platicando alegremente con Sasuke mientras Naruto se hallaba prácticamente sumido en sus pensamientos… Eso no le resultó bueno de ver, sobre todo por la expresión de su rubio.

Se aclaró la garganta y todos se percataron de su presencia. Notó que Sakura se acomodaba el cabello de manera coqueta mientras sonreía "tiernamente". ¿Por qué esa chica le molestaba tanto? Aunque si esa tipa quería jugar, ella también podría hacerlo. Hinata sonrió.

—Sakura… No sabía que también estarías aquí— Habló con un tono de voz un poco dulce, solo un poco. Debía guardar las apariencias— De hecho… No deberías estar aquí, después de todo Sasuke estará muy ocupado con Naruto y conmigo—

—Es que tú estabas tardando mucho y como Sasuke se veía aburrido a lado de su noviecito, quise alegrarle el día. — Sakura sonrió— Naruto se está volviendo aburrido—

Ouch, golpe bajo para Hinata. El hecho de que se refirieran de ese modo hacia Naruto resultaba terrible, y para colmo, tenía el descaro de decirlo frente a todos, ¿quién jodidos se creía esa chica para comentar acerca del carácter de su hiperactivo y ahora serio ex novio?

—Bueno, bueno… Si quieres vivir entreteniendo a la gente tal vez deberías convertirte en un payaso, así te pagarían por "alegrarle" el día a los demás— Hinata soltó una risilla suspicaz— Ahora por favor vete, estaremos ocupados—

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron pasmados al escuchar la contestación de la Hyuuga, mientras la cara de Sakura era todo un poema. Ella frunció el ceño y notablemente molesta salió de la biblioteca lanzando leves improperios.

—Oigan, chicos… ¿Comenzamos a trabajar? — La de ojos perlados sonrió— El proyecto no se hará solo—

**6.-**

Sasuke suspiró por quinta vez. Ya había pasado una hora desde que iniciaron el trabajo y ya llevaban realizada una buena parte. Se acomodó en su asiento, esperando pacientemente a que Naruto volviera del baño, de seguro los tres boles de ramen que se comió le hicieron daño y en esos instantes estaba pagando las consecuencias. Todo marchaba perfectamente salvo un pequeño y diminuto problema: la escrutadora mirada de Hinata.

Esa chica de alguna u otra manera le provocaba escalofríos. Ella borró su sonrisa en el momento en que Naruto se marchó al baño y los había dejado solos. El silencio apareció con más fuerza dejando ambiente pesado entre ambos. Aún no sabía cómo había quedado la situación entre los ex novios y el rubio, por lo tanto se abstenía en hacer comentarios que dieran paso a segundas intenciones o malinterpretaciones.

—Joven Uchiha, me he acordado de que Naruto y tú cumplirán dos meses de noviazgo en una semana… ¿Acaso lo celebrarán? Supe por ahí que no hicieron nada en el primer mes—

—No quiero parecer grosero— Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, un poco nervioso ante tan repentina pregunta— Pero como sabes, Naruto y yo estamos fingiendo todo esto, así que no tenemos necesidad de celebrar algo de esa naturaleza—

— ¿Realmente? — Hinata parecía sorprendida— Me parece de lo más triste… Imagínate cómo se sentirá el pobre de Naruto, después de todo él te está haciendo el favor de fingir tal cosa y tú ni siquiera tienes el interés de pagárselo—Agachó la cabeza, reflejando un profundo pesar en su rostro— No sabes nada de él, eres mal amigo y ahora esto…—

—Agh… No sigas, por favor— Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio. De ninguna manera iba a caer en semejante cosa, estaba casi seguro de que Hinata estaba planeando algo junto con los otros "ex" y por nada del mundo iba a hacerle más fácil entrometerse en la "relación". Aunque… El Uchiha tuvo que aceptar que ella lucía bastante decaída, aquello no podía ser fingido. —Demonios…— Suspiró— Quizá podamos celebrar algo—

— ¡¿En serio? — Hinata esbozó una enorme sonrisa— ¡No te preocupes, joven Uchiha! ¡Yo te ayudaré a que todo salga de maravilla! —

—Sí, pero ni una palabra a Naruto… No quiero que se emocione, piense que me estoy ablandando o que me interesa más de la cuenta—

En ese instante, el rubio regresó con la cara un poco más relajada y aparentemente saludable. Uchiha y Hyuuga guardaron silencio sobre el futuro plan, sólo concentrándose en el proyecto.

**7.-**

— ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó Ino, ella estaba acostada sobre la cama haciendo el intento por terminar de leer un libro, no obstante le parecía mucho más tentador saber sobre la situación de Naruto— ¿Lograste convencer a Uchiha? —

—Fue demasiado fácil, cayó rápidamente— Hinata se terminó de poner su pijama— Ahora yo seré la persona que ayude a Sasuke a planear una cena romántica para Naruto—

—Bueno, creo que todos sabemos que será todo menos romántica— La rubia dejó el libro a un lado, se asomó debajo de su cama y sacó una caja. La abrió, en su interior había una pequeña libreta forrada de color negro, con una fotografía de Naruto en la tapa— ¿Crees que esto resulte? —

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Uchiha no es idiota y sabe lo que hace… Lo único que me preocupa es Sakura… —

— ¿Crees que ella esté enamorada de Sasuke? —

—Hmm… Creo que es algo que va más allá de "enamoramiento" — Hinata se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensando— Sakura está más ensimismada en separar a esos dos, le dolió que Sasuke eligiera a Naruto —

—Realmente no importa, ahora sólo debemos hablar con Sai y Gaara para ver que el plan salga exitosamente—

—Y si algo sale mal… Está la opción de hacerle la vida imposible a Uchiha— Hinata e Ino sonrieron con sorna.

**8.-**

—Oye, ¿qué tanto se andaban secreteando Hinata y tú? — Preguntó Naruto curioso. En esos instantes estaba caminando hacia su habitación, siendo acompañado por Sasuke quien "amablemente" se había ofrecido a cargarle la mochila.

—Cosas que no te interesan… ¿O qué? ¿Estás celoso de que tu ex novia tenga tratos conmigo? — Alegó Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona y mirando hacia el frente.

— ¿Celoso yo? Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte— Replicó el rubio haciendo un mohín de enfado— Pero ya, en serio… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Volvió a mencionarte algo sobre nuestro noviazgo fingido? ¿Está molesta? —

—Si estás tan preocupado por ella, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas personalmente? — el Uchiha bufó con hastío. Muy dentro de él se sentía enojado de que el rubio estuviese de preguntón, aparte Hinata ya era cosa del pasado, ¿no se suponía que Naruto siempre estaba diciendo el mismo discurso de que debían salir adelante y dejar al pasado atrás? Se quedó callado en todo lo que quedaba del trayecto, sabiendo perfectamente que su "novio" estaba sonriendo de una manera burlona, cosa que le hizo enfadar más.

— ¿Sabes algo? Creo que aquí el celoso eres tú — comentó Naruto una vez que llegaron a la entrada del edificio. — No te preocupes, novio mío—El tono de su voz sonaba inusualmente sensual y un peculiar brillo apareció en sus ojos. Eso sacó por completo a Sasuke de sus casillas. —Yo soy terriblemente fiel— Y luego de decir esas palabras, le dio al albino un beso que lo dejó sin aliento. El rubio soltó una carcajada — ¡No puedo creer lo fácil que resulta cautivar a un Uchiha! — Antes de que pudiese hacer movimiento alguno, le arrebató la mochila, entrando en el edificio lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras, Sasuke se quedó pasmado y por primera vez… Se ruborizó.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Marthiis: ¡Bueno! Esto fue todo, creo que salió un poco más largo *sonríe* Espero que les haya gustado. Me gustó el leve NaruSasu, no es tanto pero me gustó. ¿Si se notó que es NaruSasu?

Tamaki: ¿Reviews?

Marthiis: ¡Nos vemos después!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas antes del fic:**

Marthiis: *Llegando en una canoa, cómodamente sentada mientras un agitado Tamaki se encarga de remar* Ok… No tengo perdón de Dios pues en realidad he tardado mucho en finalizar este capítulo *Con lagrimones en los ojos* Y debo decir que de excusa usaré el tiempo libre… En serio, mi mente volátil no me dejaba poner las cosas en orden y una idea me llevó a otra. Sinceramente el capítulo no es como realmente se me había ocurrido y realmente no lo iba a subir por temor *sonríe con pena*

Tamaki: *Deja de remar* Aparte de que también sufrimos las consecuencias de las lluvias que se desataron en el sur de Tamaulipas… Martha pensó que su casa pronto se hundiría, pero no. Estamos aquí *Sonríe* Y sí, el hermano de Marthiis y yo tuvimos que convencerla de que subiera este capítulo pues todavía se siente muy insegura.

Marthiis: También influyó que ninguno de mis betas se haya conectado en todo este tiempo ¬¬

Tamaki: Eso es harina de otro costal~

Marthiis: Antes de comenzar, agradezco profundamente a las personas que me han dejado tan alentadores reviews. Son muy especiales para mí, me siento halagada, contenta y alegran mis días pues me animan a seguir adelante. *Suspira* Me estoy poniendo emotiva pero bueno~ *sonríe* Quiero agradecerles a: **gabyxx21****, ****.Ro0w'z.****, ****SmileSkuashSKII****, ****akaerii****, saskenaru, ****kaRura-UchihaI-wtf****, ****Moon-9215****, ****camiSXN****, Kaiteki-sa, ****TheRusso****, Dabb, ****Brye****, ****Tsukimine12****, Jenny, ****CallMeKarla****, ****tsunade25****, ****scath-wolff****, ****Yuki-2310****, ****saku-aya****, ****Katari-chan****. A los que leen y no dejan reviews ***sonríe*** Y a los que han agregado a Mi "dulce" Noviazgo como favorito. **Sin ustedes, no sé qué haría.

Tamaki: Queremos agradecerle a **Daneshka Boticcelli **por su apoyo incondicional, amenazas de muerte, comentarios random entre otras cosas.

Marthiis: Como hacerle publicidad al fic~ *ríe* Espero que te guste amiga, va para ti y espero no decepcionarte.

Tamaki: Cielos, esta vez sí que te has explayado con las notas. Ahora sí: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, Martha sólo intenta escribir fics con los personajes.

Marthiis: ¡Antes! A unos segundos de subir la continuación, vi el mensaje de **CallMeKarla****. **Amiga, estoy bien y lamento preocuparte. Estoy con buenos ánimos, gozando de buena salud. Buenos deseos desde Tamaulipas para ti, besos y un abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**1.-**

Sakura Haruno siempre fue considerada como una chica de buen porte y hermosura; de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello largo y hermoso. En pocas palabras: la belleza en mujer; pero el físico no lo era todo pues a pesar de que los chicos se mostraban interesados en ella, era duramente criticada por las jóvenes que la rodeaban. La chica de cabello rosa asumía que eran los celos que sentían hacia su persona pero era algo que iba más allá de simples sentimientos negativos adolescentes: su carácter era malo, no soportaba las críticas, además de que podía ser bastante hipócrita cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Ella se consideraba como toda una dama y una de las pruebas más fervientes de su "elegancia" era que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha estaba haciendo todo lo posible para atraer su atención. Sí, Sakura estuvo mucho tiempo enamorada de él, pero éste, en su afán por aparentar ser frío se la pasaba rechazando a las chicas. Claro, bastó tratarlo con indiferencia sólo una vez para que cayera rendido a sus pies. Sin embargo, Haruno ya no estaba enamorada, ni siquiera sentía un ápice de cariño. Al contrario, le parecía demasiado divertido ver como la indiferencia tenía sus buenos resultados. Faltaba muy poco para que ella y Sasuke terminaran siendo novios; quería disfrutar viendo la cara de sus compañeras al verlo con tremendo adonis. Y sobre todo quería ver la cara de Naruto.

Pero jamás se espero que el Uchiha hiciera semejante obra de teatro para darle celos… ¿Fingir un noviazgo con el Uzumaki? ¿Ese chiquillo bisexual, impulsivo y detestable? ¡Por favor! Debía estar demasiado desesperado. A pesar de la enorme repulsión que sentía hacia Naruto, se sentía halagada porque Sasuke había caído muy bajo… Mínimo hubiese elegido a alguien lindo, no a ese chico de baja calaña y que daba pena ajena. Sin embargo a ella también se le daba bien fingir, por lo tanto hacía como si no se diera cuenta de cómo estaba la verdadera situación.

Sakura suspiró mientras observaba con vivo interés a su cámara fotográfica, ahí tenía una imagen comprometedora de Naruto… Esa dónde estaba besándose con Sai. En realidad, era bastante graciosa la manera en que consiguió la foto. Había ido a buscar al rubio para exigirle que abandonara a Sasuke pues solamente estaría perdiendo el tiempo; lógicamente no recordaba que Naruto había tenido una vida amorosa un tanto… ajetreada. Por lo tanto al verlo besándose con Sai al principio fue una sorpresa pero después careció de importancia; sacó su preciado aparato y capturó ese momento tan "especial".

Oh sí, eso era tan hermoso. Tal vez tener aquello no le producía beneficio alguno pero quizá con el pasar del tiempo le brindaría algo de ayuda. Dejó su cámara a un lado, fijándose solamente en el espejo que tenía frente a ella. Su cara se veía bella con la apenas perceptible capa de maquillaje que había usado esa mañana y un tenue brillo en los labios que resaltaba la finura de sus rasgos; su encanto natural estaba floreciendo con el pasar de los días y prácticamente se hallaba en la cúspide de la juventud.

¿Quién imaginaría que una chica como ella podía cargar con un corazón egoísta?

Sonrió con ternura a su reflejo, sin duda alguna esa mañana se veía linda, más que de costumbre. Se había arreglado con dedicación y había cepillado su cabello millones de veces, sus hebras rosas tenían que lucir más suaves y tersas; sencillamente debía estar perfecta pues esa mañana le diría a Sasuke que podía parar con todo ese teatrito, ella estaría más que dispuesta a aceptar sus sentimientos y él podría botar a Naruto como el pedazo de basura que era.

Luego de revisar su apariencia por enésima vez y transmitirse seguridad con un mantra de éxito, salió de su habitación con la mochila a cuestas. Ese sería su día, dónde todas las chicas estarían muriéndose de celos al verla con semejante bombón a su lado, llenándola de atenciones para que pudiera estar contenta; ellas se regocijarían ante los frutos de su belleza y nada mejor que el premio: Sasuke Uchiha. Le gustaba imaginar la manera en que Naruto estaría celoso porque era obvio que ese chiquillo insolente sentía algo más que simple amistad y Sakura –como buena samaritana– se encargaría de hacerlo saber a todos sus compañeros y humillar al rubio también estaba dentro de sus planes.

Bajó las escaleras, yendo a la cocina para despedirse de su madre y encaminarse hacia la escuela. La distancia era algo corta, podía tardar diez minutos en recorrer todo el trayecto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pues para su buena fortuna, su familia residía en un vecindario pacífico, dónde pocas veces ocurría algo interesante. Aunque claro, a la joven le agradaba hacerse la doncella en peligro y usaba sus dotes de actriz para hacer que Sasuke la llevará a la seguridad de su hogar la mayor parte de las tardes que salía de clases.

Varios chicos que pasaron por ahí la miraban de manera escrutadora, apreciando las buenas curvas de la chica de ojos verdes. Escuchar los piropos, silbidos y gritos de entusiasmo además de otros pequeños detalles provocaba que su ego adolescente aumentara el doble de lo normal. Sólo le producía cierto dolor el saber que Sasuke nunca se fijaba en su delicado físico, era el típico sentimiento de ansiedad al saberse imperfecta ante los ojos de alguien.

La joven respiró hondo, mirando con terminación hacia el enorme edificio que cada vez se veía más cerca, decidió que debía dejar aquellos pensamientos atrás, no por nada se había arreglado de manera tan meticulosa. Caminó lentamente, el día era bastante soleado y no iba a permitir que los rayos del sol se encargaran de hacerla sudar, no señor, debía ir sencilla y fresca como una lechuga. Lo mismo ocurría con sus sonrisas. Toda la noche se la pasó con su amigo el espejo, poniendo expresiones de felicidad e inocencia que sin duda cautivaría a cualquiera… Aunque lógicamente, Sasuke no era un "cualquiera" por lo tanto sería más difícil.

Cuando llegó al portón, su verde mirada se encargó de hacer la revisión matutina externa de la escuela. Sus sentidos se hicieron más sensibles ante cualquier rastro de Uchiha que estuviese rondando por ahí. Ella recordaba que Sasuke procuraba llegar temprano y huía a su salón para que las demás jóvenes no lo anduvieran molestando pues al estar estúpidamente enamoradas, a veces cometían ciertos errores como atosigarlo; eso, aunado con el pésimo carácter matinal de tan apuesto joven hacía de las mañanas algo peor que una estúpida comedia.

Su andar era suave, sin olvidar jamás las clases de etiqueta que recibió de pequeña en una escuela de modales a la que su madre –voluntariamente a fuerzas– la había llevado: cabeza en alto, hombros atrás, abdomen apretado, pecho adelante, porte elegante y una bonita sonrisa adornando su rostro. De no ser por la sonrisa, sin dudarlo, aquello parecería más la enseñanza de una escuela militar que de un plantel educativo para féminas aspirantes a convertirse en damas de sociedad.

La chica se detuvo una vez que llegó al patio central de la escuela, donde se levantaba una hermosa fuente con agua. Ese también solía ser un punto de reunión para las personas que recién llegaban y se dedicaban a esperar a amigos para entrar juntos a las aulas. Realmente la universidad estaba muy bien diseñada: un edificio central donde estaban reunidas los encargados de trabajar en el área administrativa: secretarias, algunos docentes y el director; también estaban diversas aulas que estaban altamente equipadas; la biblioteca, albercas, zona de recreación, algunos restaurantes y aparte, los dormitorios para gente que solía venir del exterior.

Sakura optó por permanecer algunos minutos más en ese lugar, en parte porque aún era demasiado temprano para su hora de llegada y porque todavía era pronto como para ir en búsqueda de Sasuke, sin embargo si se lo llegaba a topar ahí sería más que nada como un tipo de "casualidad" o al menos así haría que se viera. Se dedicó a observar a los chicos y chicas que iban llegando mientras se acomodaba una que otra vez su largo cabello, ese podía ser su pasatiempo de toda la vida y una manera para retirar el estrés.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin, a lo lejos pudo divisar al que en antaño fue el amor de su vida. Se veía apurado, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas probablemente debido al haber corrido para entrar, eso se le hizo extraño a Sakura pues conocía de pies a cabeza el horario de Sasuke y él tenía el tiempo suficiente para llegar sin un rastro de sudor en su bello rostro. Sonrió por dentro y se levantó, caminando hacia él con aire soñador.

—Sasuke— Llamó la joven una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Ah, hola Sakura— El Uchiha la saludó con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro— Disculpa, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, debo encontrar a Hyuuga —

— ¿Para qué estás buscando a Neji? — cuestionó Sakura con curiosidad. Realmente se le hacía extraño el hecho de que esos dos chicos pudieran llevar una conversación normal ya que ellos eran serios, prepotentes y con un carácter terrible.

— ¿Neji? Ah, no. Me refería a Hinata— Sasuke parecía no ponerle mucha atención, en cambio, se la pasaba mirando por encima del hombro en constante búsqueda. Eso comenzaba a molestar a Sakura quien con tanto fulgor y cuidado se había arreglado para estar perfecta… Ahora ese mequetrefe con complejo de "ser perfecto" no se daba cuenta de lo bien que lucía ese día.

— ¿Hinata? — El semblante cándido de Sakura cambió drásticamente a uno de incredulidad pero en seguida lo ocultó, formando una sonrisa cálida— No la he visto, pero si quieres yo puedo ayudarte— Ella se hallaba muy molesta sin embargo, fingir ternura y preocupación era uno de sus puntos fuertes. De esa forma podía ganarse la confianza de Sasuke y tal vez le contaría que se estaba organizando.

—Lo lamento, es que ella es la única que puede ayudarme en esto…— Sasuke tosió un poco— Cumpliré dos meses de noviazgo en pocos días y ella es la que va a brindarme su apoyo ante mi carente don de planear cosas "románticas" —

— ¿Dos meses? Ah, sí. Por un momento había olvidado que tú y Naruto son novios— Sakura ahora estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. Los celos comenzaban a dominarla pues Sasuke se iba a tomar la molestia de preparar una cita para el imbécil— Claro… Con lo que vi hace poco, creí que ustedes dos habían terminado— Un tono de voz casual y sin malicia daría buenos frutos.

— ¿Ver? ¿Qué viste? — Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Oh, nada…— Sakura ladeó la cabeza con naturalidad— Es que no me gustaría andar hablando sin estar segura de lo que digo… Sólo diré que es respecto a Naruto—

— ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Por qué creíste que habíamos terminado? —

—Pues… Ya que insistes…— ¿Era su imaginación o el rostro de Sasuke se veía más malhumorado de lo normal? Decidió no darle importancia pues lo que iba a decir a continuación le ayudaría bastante para mantener a la "feliz parejita" lejos uno del otro y acabar de una buena vez con el teatrito— Es que fui a buscar a Naruto a su departamento para pedirle que me pasara los datos de un trabajo y lo vi junto con Sai…—

—Eso no es nada raro, Sai y él son compañeros de habitación así que siempre los verás juntos— Interrumpió el Uchiha estando un poco más tranquilo, su rostro irritado comenzaba a tornarse normal.

—Pero tú no entiendes— Sakura cambió su rostro a uno más compungido, demostrando preocupación— Los encontré besándose— Era hora utilizar la preciada imagen que había tomado, creyó que la utilizaría tiempo después pero ese instante parecía el más adecuado— Si no me crees, puedo demostrártelo… Tengo una fotografía que lo prueba—

—Enséñamela— Sasuke se había puesto serio, como si estuviese aguantando un profundo ataque de enojo. La joven no tardó ni un minuto en sacar su celular, encontrar la imagen y mostrársela al chico… Efectivamente, el hecho de haber tomado un buen ángulo, haciendo lucir a Naruto como si en verdad estuviese correspondiendo el beso a Sai le daba una gran satisfacción— Necesito que me prestes tu celular—

—Tómalo, luego me lo puedes devolver— Sakura notó como Sasuke prácticamente le arrebataba el teléfono y se lo llevaba. La joven suspiró, pudo realizar su buena acción del día: separar una pareja que jamás se debió haber formado, incluso si era para provocarle celos. Ella ya sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha y viceversa. Por un momento, cuando todavía tenía esperanza de que el chico de sus sueños pudiese tener bonitos sentimientos hacia ella, había poseído la creencia de que eran verdaderos pero con el tiempo pudo darse cuenta que en realidad Sasuke sólo la necesitaba para volver a tener esa perfección que tanto buscaba, obteniendo el cariño de la persona que una vez no lo tomó en cuenta cuando se debía.

Sakura quería que Sasuke pagara y en el transcurso de esos sucesos aprovecharía para sacarle cualquier beneficio a la futura unión. Aparte… También era su misión de vida el vengarse de Naruto por ciertas circunstancias que se presentaron hacía ya bastante tiempo. Porque la Haruno era una mujer de amplios principios que cuando tenía una meta en específico la cumplía a como diera lugar.

Sin importar las consecuencias.

—Haruno, ¿has visto a Uchiha? — La voz de Hinata Hyuuga la sacó de sus cavilaciones. —Llevo rato buscándolo y no lo encuentro—

— ¿A Sasuke? — Sakura se colocó una mano en la barbilla con gesto pensador— No, no lo he visto—

**2.-**

—¡Joder, Sai! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que ya voy tarde? — Exclamó un hastiado Naruto, se hallaba sentado sobre la cama y apenas una minúscula toalla amarrada en su cintura se encargaba de ocultar lo que no tenía que ser visto de su agraciada anatomía. Un tenue rubor adornaba sus facciones contraídas en una expresión de enojo mal fingido al percatarse de que su compañero de cuarto estaba prácticamente ignorándolo. — ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que ponerte a lavar a esta hora de la mañana? —

Sai, en cambio parecía estar en otro mundo al ir y venir dentro del departamento. Casi estaba en las mismas circunstancias que su amigo, sólo que el vestía unos pobres calzoncillos de negro color, resaltando su pálida piel. La camiseta que solía usar para dormir brillaba por su ausencia pero eso era lo de menos. Naruto estaba molesto, de eso no tenía duda pero vamos, eso era lo divertido de todas las mañanas, aparte… ¿A quién no le gustaría encontrarse con el rostro enfebrecido del rubio a primera hora de la mañana?

—No habíamos lavado en días—

—Yo la lavo cada semana— replicó el Uzumaki cabreado— Entiendo que laves TU ropa pero, ¿por qué mierda tienes que lavar la MÍA? Aparte estamos a una hora de entrar a clase y la maldita secadora no termina su trabajo—

—Naruto, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un asqueroso ser que lava su ropa cada semana— El albino parecía estar demasiado tranquilo, situaciones como esas era el pan de cada día, por lo tanto casi lo tomaba como algo tan monótono. —Soy tu compañero de cuarto, tu ex novio, uno de tus mejores amigos. Es mi obligación como tal, el que vayas limpio todos los días a la escuela— Sai hacía muecas con cada palabra de su discurso parcialmente ensayado para intentar calmar el enojo del rubio que iba en aumento.

—Pero yo tenía ropa limpia… ¡No tenías que lavar mi ropa limpia también! Ahora, ¿cómo se supone que llegue a la universidad? —

—Ay, Naruto— Sai le palmeó un par de veces en la cabeza— Obviamente llegarás a la escuela caminando—

—¡No me refiero a eso! — Naruto estaba que echaba fuego de la boca y de no ser ´porque cualquier movimiento corporal que se animara a hacer terminaría haciendo que la toalla se cayera, ya habría dejado inconsciente a su ex novio con golpes directos a sus...

—Mira, en vez de quejarte, ¿por qué no tomas un baño? Tu hedor llega hasta mis fosas nasales— el pelinegro hizo una mueca de asco— Tú tardas mucho y eres la razón por la cual siempre llegamos tarde a clases, así que vas primero—

— ¿Qué te pasa? Me bañé en la noche— Naruto infló los mofletes, enojado por las palabras de Sai pero aún así, agarrando con cuidado la toalla se levantó de la cama y fue directamente al cuarto del baño. Probablemente su amigo tenía razón, con el baño se relajaría e iría con mejores ánimos a la escuela pues pronto iniciarían con otra ronda de exámenes.

El Uzumaki tenía una agenda muy apretada para ese día, los trabajos mensuales comenzaban –otra vez– y los maestros no estaban siendo precisamente comprensivos al momento de evaluar. Ah, que terrible era cargar con la responsabilidad de ser buen estudiante. Sus calificaciones no eran perfectas como las de Sasuke pero hacía su luchita por sobresalir.

Una vez que puso el pestillo, se quitó la toalla que dejaba poco a la imaginación y la dejó botada en el suelo. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para secarse con esa cosa tan pequeña? No lo sabía y no quería hallar la respuesta. Sonrió estúpidamente recordando que ya se cumplirían dos meses de estar fingiendo la relación con Sasuke. Guardarlo como una ocasión especial era tono para él pero por alguna razón se le hacía tierno.

Era evidente que no celebrarían dicho acontecimiento, sin embargo a Naruto le gustaba imaginar cómo sería festejar aquello. No es porque fuese una persona vanidosa pero en sus anteriores aniversarios había hecho cosas ingeniosas y divertidas que sin duda agradaron a los que alguna vez fueron sus parejas. Naruto resultaba ser un experto en el ámbito romántico y esas cosas cursis.

Del beso que le había dado a Sasuke solo quedaba como un recuerdo, una broma pesada. O al menos así lo consideraba el Uchiha. Fue cuando Naruto decidió que no le tomaría demasiada importancia a esas suposiciones pues si lo hacía, el único afectado sería él y él no planeaba terminar con un corazón roto. Nunca había sido dañado sentimentalmente, tampoco deseaba que le sucediera pues viendo las reacciones de otros amigos dedujo que aquello sería terrible; en el fondo agradecía que sus relaciones terminaran en los mejores términos.

Naruto abrió la llave para dejar correr el agua. La sensación fue maravillosa pues el estrés que estaba formándose en sus cansados músculos fue aminorando en un santiamén. Sí, en el fondo le agradecía mucho a Sai por sus atenciones. Tardó pocos minutos bañándose, menos de lo que quisiera pero sabía que si se retrasaba más estaría echando pestes por el mal inicio de su mañana.

Y estaba por empeorar…

Extendió su brazo fuera de la fina cortina que tapaba la zona de la ducha, en constante búsqueda de una toalla para que secara y cubriera su desnudez, luego de un exhaustivo recorrido por todos los lugares donde su mano pudiera palmear se percató de que el idiota de Sai se había llevado todo rastro de prendas del departamento. Para colmo, también olvidó sus sandalias para el baño porque Naruto era tan torpe que con una gotita de agua ya se andaba resbalando para todos lados.

Al final, con sumo cuidado –tal vez un poco exagerado– con los pies húmedos se aventuró a pisar el mosaico resbaladizo para poder agarrar la toalla que se hallaba en el piso, premiaba el esmero con el cuál Sai mantenía el departamento limpio, lo cual mantenía a su piel libre de cualquier rastro de microbios. Luego de secarse escrupulosamente de pies a cabeza, se amarró la toalla sobre la cintura.

Fue cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular, era la melodía correspondiente a Sasuke. Sosteniendo la toalla lo más que pudo, salió del baño con suma rapidez, no obstante, una vez que llegó dejó de retumbar. Era lo que Naruto odiaba pues siempre sucedía eso: el celular te sacaba del baño y al momento de responder, por arte de magia la otra persona cortaba la comunicación. Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Revisó la llamada, Sasuke le llevaba marcando un par de veces pero lamentablemente no tenía crédito para comunicarse con él. Sin nada que hacer, terminó por arrojar el teléfono sobre la cama. Miró alrededor, reparando en que Sai no se encontraba ahí. Quizá la ropa ya estaba lista y pronto la traería. Se sentó un rato, tratando de que su paciencia siguiera controlándolo para no salir en paños menores a golpear al infeliz ese.

Luego de unos minutos de ansiedad por fin escuchó como la puerta se abría, dejando ver a Sai cargando la cesta con la ropa limpia. El rubio se sintió aliviado y se puso de pie para ayudarle a su amigo pero éste le hizo señas para que no se acercara, depositando el canasto en la cama.

—Perdona la demora— Sai aún seguía usando esos calzoncillos extraños y una capa de sudor cubría su piel pálida.

—Lo que importa es que la ropa ya está seca— Naruto prácticamente se abalanzó para buscar sus prendas pero no había rastro de ellas— Sai… ¿En dónde está mi ropa? —

—Ah, se me olvidó… Sólo sequé mi ropa, la tuya va en la segunda tanda— El pelinegro sonrió inocentemente al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a retroceder ante la inquisidora mirada del Uzumaki. Necesitaba escapar de ahí cuanto antes.

—Cabrón…— Naruto apretó sus puños, preparado mentalmente para golpear a Sai en donde más le doliera. Sí, las razones para hacerlo eran estúpidas pero odiaba que le hicieran perder su tiempo y aquél chico de ojos carbón de plano estaba pasándose de la raya para hacerlo cabrear. Estuvo a punto de estrellar su puño en el rostro sonriente del albino pero un pantalón de mezclilla colocado estratégicamente en el piso por accidente, hizo que tropezara.

Sai soltó la carcajada pero nunca contó con que Naruto extendería los brazos para tirarlo junto con él. Ambos dudaron de la posición en la que habían quedado. El rubio sobre las piernas del paliducho, a varios centímetros de… eso. Sai se sorprendió un poco, al momento de sentir como los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse, después de todo llevaba tiempo sin tener esa clase de contacto con Naruto. Por un momento retrocedió en la época donde eran pareja y hacían cosas no del todo sanas.

—Ehh… Perdona— Naruto se quiso poner de pie pero Sai le detuvo.

—No, quédate un rato más así— pidió el otro. Quizá su apariencia se notara tranquila pero la ansiedad de tener a un fruto prohibido hacía que su libido quisiera salir al exterior. De todas las maneras posibles para estar así, la más tonta le dio la oportunidad de tener ese contacto.

—Pero…— El de ojos azules tuvo a punto de replicar pero guardó silencio en el momento en que sus labios fueron cerrados con el dedo índice de Sai. No le gustaba por donde estaba girando la situación y se odió por haberse caído de la manera más estúpida. Sabía que era torpe, también que con cualquier piso resbaloso terminaría en el piso… ¡¿PERO UN PANTALÓN?

—Anda, no es la primera vez que estamos en este tipo de posturas— El de cabello negro lucía divertido, realmente estaba disfrutando ver como Naruto comenzaba a sonrojarse, lo cual significaba que tal vez no había olvidado del todo los momentos que estuvieron juntos de una forma más íntima. Le acarició la cabeza suavemente para luego tomar la barbilla del chico y acercarse a él para darle un beso.

—Así te quería ver Naruto Uzumaki—

Naruto se quedó estático al momento de escuchar la voz acusadora de Sasuke Uchiha. Con lentitud, fue volteando para ver como el semblante de su "novio" mostraba enojo mal contenido, sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados y aquellos ojos de color negro ahora se mostraban carmesíes. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlo así y creyó que jamás lo haría. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? El rubio se levantó, sosteniendo aún la toalla para no mostrar de más.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Bueno, esa no era la mejor de las preguntas, sin embargo Naruto todavía no podía creer que el Uchiha se hallara en tales circunstancias; una persona de "impecable" carácter de ningún modo podría cargar con esa careta furiosa.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? — Sasuke repitió la pregunta con un tono sarcástico en su voz— Dándome cuenta de la verdad de las cosas… ¿Qué haces tú con ese tipo? — Señaló con dedo acusador, Sai aún se hallaba acostado en el piso con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

—No jodas— Naruto se cruzó de brazos — Sai es mi compañero de cuarto y lo que acabas de presenciar fue producto de un accidente. No tiene caso que actúes de esa forma— Su faz se tornó seria— Al fin y al cabo Sakura no se encuentra aquí, no es necesario fingir demencia—

— ¡Ese no es el caso! — Rugió el Uchiha, sacando un celular rosa de su bolsillo— ¿Quieres decirme qué demonios es esto? — Prácticamente casi incrusta el teléfono en la cara del rubio.

— ¿Un objeto que demuestra tu lado marica? No sabía que el rosa fuera un color de tu preferencia— Intervino Sai soltando una risilla despectiva.

—¡No intervengas en esto! — Bramaron Naruto y Sasuke enfurecidos, portando el mismo tono de voz al escuchar las nada aportadoras frases del occiso. Sai se encogió de hombros, escuchando atentamente la conversación interesante que aquellos dos mantenían. Sí, esa mañana no era aburrida después de todo.

El rubio tomó el celular y a juzgar por el color rosa pastel que tenía dedujo quién era la dueña, sólo por eso él también comenzó a molestarse. Sin embargo, el disgusto le duró poco al ver con cierta inquietud la imagen que se le presentaba: Sai y él besándose… Naruto recapituló lo que había sido de su vida en las últimas semanas, haciendo que su mente volviera al momento que ocurrió ese hecho. ¿Cómo hizo Sakura para sacar esa imagen? ¿Era algún tipo de espía o algo por el estilo? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué se la había mostrado a Sasuke?

Maldita cizañosa. Pero gracias a ello, Naruto comprendió el motivo por el cual su "novio" estaba enfadado y sin duda aquella idea hizo que su corazón latiera más deprisa.

— ¿Y bien? Me estás engañando, ¿no es así? —

— ¿Y sí es así, qué? — Preguntó el ojiazul con tono desafiante. Una cosa era que le gustara pensar que Sasuke comenzara a sentir ciertas cosas por él y otra muy diferente era que le estuviese haciendo un teatrito por orgulloso— Tú y yo estamos haciendo esto porque solamente le quieres dar celos a tu adorada mujercita… ¿Por qué vienes aquí a montar semejante escena de "novio ofendido"? —

— ¡CONTESTA LA PUTA PREGUNTA! —

—No, Sasuke. No te estoy engañando pero te sugiero por el bien de los dos que a la próxima vez trates de controlarte, actúas como una niña celosa como si lo "nuestro" fuera realmente en serio. — Naruto era sensato en sus palabras aunque le doliese un poco aquella verdad— Tú y yo fingimos ser la feliz pareja. Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida amorosa fuera del espectáculo que estamos armando, es mi problema. —

— ¿Niña celosa? ¿Tú me dices a mí de esa manera? ¿Tú, el qué tuvo noviazgos gay antes? Claro, como eres un experto en ese tipo de calaña, es lógico que quieras etiquetar a los demás. Me das asco— Escupió Sasuke claramente ofendido, pero cuando terminó de decir aquello se arrepintió.

Sai se puso de pie con el puño preparado para abalanzarse contra el Uchiha justo en el momento en que la cara de Naruto se ensombreció por aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, fue el mismo Naruto quién lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo en clara señal de que no debía entrometerse en eso. El rubio movió negativamente la cabeza, Sai enseguida captó el mensaje. No muy convencido, se quedó en su lugar, guardando un silencio tenso.

—Naruto…— el Uchiha intentó acercarse al rubio pero éste retrocedió para luego darle la espalda.

—Sal de aquí— No era una petición, era una orden. —Terminamos con esto, nada de "dulce" noviazgo, es más… No quiero verte. Mi primer error fue haber accedido a tu plan. Busca a tu princesa, dile que te gusta y ahórrate las estupideces — Naruto le aventó el teléfono, que rebotó en el piso al no ser atrapado por alguien.

—Yo…—

— ¿Qué estás esperando para irte? — Sai se interpuso entre los dos para que Sasuke no diera ni un paso más. —Ya lo escuchaste, no quiere verte. Recoge el aparatito y vete de una buena vez, evita complicar las cosas—

Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que agarrar el teléfono y marcharse de ahí.

**3.-**

— ¿Dónde estás, Uchiha del demonio? — Hinata estaba cansada de recorrer todo el campus en búsqueda del chico de ojos negros. Con el ánimo decaído y la mueca de frustración en sus facciones fue a sentarse a una de las bancas que estaban debajo de la sombra de un árbol, incapaz de caminar más. Sus pies estaban acalambrados y sentía las piernas pesadas como si ellas hicieran el intento de detenerla en su afán de continuar.

Decidió que recuperaría el aliento, después de todo ya había perdido la primera hora en la cual debió haber entrado y como era una chica "buena" y estudiosa no habría ningún problema si llegase a faltar a esa clase. Sabía que estaba comportándose de una manera poco común al tratar de buena forma al vástago que intentaba quitarle a su Naruto pero no podía evitar hacerlo ya que en el fondo sabía que entre aquellos dos existía una conexión más fuerte de la que aparentaban y ella, siendo una total genio de la familia Hyuuga cargaba con el deber de sacarlo a la luz, lógicamente divirtiéndose en el intento. Arruinar una cita siempre era divertido y actuar como una "agente encubierto" le parecía algo tentador.

¿Pero en dónde se metió el bastardo? Él prometió que se encontrarían temprano pues a falta de tiempo, tenían que ser veloces con las ideas para la dichosa celebración de aniversario. Estúpido por no llegar pero más estúpida ella por haberlo estado buscando y hacer que sus pobres pies sufrieran las consecuencias de sus actos sin escrúpulos.

Emitió un quejido lastimero, Hinata era muy delicada respecto a la resistencia física así que con cualquier cosa terminaba cansada y con el pulso de su corazón sobrepasando el número de pulsaciones normal. Ahora sí, se dejó caer sobre la banca. Necesitaba un poco de agua fresca para saciar la sed que la dominaba en esos momentos, eso le hizo recordar los cuidados que recibía por parte de Naruto en la temporada cuando ellos eran novios. El chico era muy solícito y siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarle pues en aquella época Hinata era mucho más débil, aunque cuando su relación terminó, nunca dejó de comportarse igual.

—Idiota… ¿A qué viene eso? — La joven se reprendió a sí misma.

— ¿Ya terminaste con tu charla privada? —

— ¿Joven Sasuke? — En sus pensamientos podía llamarlo: imbécil, amargado, idiota, quita ex novios pero hablando en voz alta, podía ser muy recatada en ese aspecto. Hinata se incorporó de la banca viendo con sorpresa el rostro compungido del chico— ¿Tienes idea de lo tarde que has llegado? ¿Por qué tienes cara de perro apaleado? — Claro, si tenía la oportunidad de joderlo, con gusto lo haría. Mostró una sonrisa suspicaz, no podía ocultar lo feliz que se sentía al ver al Uchiha así.

—Cometí un error— Sasuke desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. Tal vez no tenía intención de hablar y haciendo esos gestos eran la única manera de pedir ayuda con un grito de aparente indiferencia y orgullo.

Patético.

—Claro… ¿Y quieres que te lea el pensamiento para saber de qué va la cosa? —Preguntó Hinata altaneramente. —Lamento decirlo pero el que yo sea Hyuuga no me convierte en adivina—

—Se trata de Naruto—

Bastó escuchar ese nombre para que Hinata se sentara correctamente, dejando espacio suficiente para que Sasuke tomara asiento a su lado y que le relatara lo que estaba aconteciendo. No le dijo nada, el chico simplemente entendió e hizo lo esperado. Comenzó a platicarle todo lo que había pasado hasta hacía apenas unos minutos con lujo de detalle y por primera vez Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de arrepentimiento con la que Sasuke se explayaba al contarle el problema.

Y ella solamente escuchó. Su naturaleza amable, bondadosa y hasta tímida salía a la luz cuando alguien requería ser oído, incluso aunque se tratara del Uchiha que tanto detestaba. Comprendió el porqué de la expresión en la faz del de ojos negros, y de igual forma se sorprendió al ver la foto donde aparecían Sai junto con su más grande amor. Justamente cuando terminó la explicación, se le vino a la mente los planes de Sakura, los cuáles habían tenido éxito.

— ¿Qué más pasó? —

—Le dije que me daba asco — Sasuke suspiró— Naruto contestó que ya no quería saber nada del noviazgo, me pidió que me fuera—

—En primer lugar… ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso? —

—No lo sé— El Uchiha bufó— Supongo que me dejé llevar en cuanto vi la foto y cuando presencié lo que estaba pasando en el departamento con el idiota de mi copia barata… Simplemente estallé—

—Joven Sasuke… No creo que debieras haberle recriminado algo, desde que empezó esto tú dejaste en claro que se trataba de un juego, una falsedad y si Naruto quiere hacer su vida con alguien más, debes respetarlo— La chica se mordió el labio inferior— Aparte, creo yo que eres su mejor amigo y debes de comprender su condición sexual—

—Es sólo que… No medí mis palabras—

—No lo hiciste. No entiendo cómo le escupiste a la cara que te daba asco— Hinata estaba muy molesta, odiaba que lastimaran a su rubio y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desfigurar el rostro de Sasuke a punta de golpes, no podría hacerlo. Así que, haciendo un sacrificio con total ahínco, sonrió de forma tierna—Considero que lo tenías a él como única opción para ayudarte con tus planes de conquista—

—…— Sasuke miró hacia el suelo como si fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo.

—Hmm… También debemos agregar a la lista los besos, abrazos, caricias y las veces que se tomaban de las manos en frente de todos. Y eso lo iniciabas tú, incluso cuando Sakura no estaba presente… ¿No crees que tú deberías reflexionar sobre tus verdaderos sentimientos? —

— ¿A qué te refieres? — El joven volvió su vista hacia los opalinos ojos de la Hyuuga— ¿Estás insinuando que Naruto me gusta? —

—No lo sé— La chica se encogió de hombros— Tú deberías llegar a alguna conclusión… Estás aquí, hablando con prácticamente una desconocida de los problemas que tienes en torno a tu mejor amigo siendo tú uno de los chicos más arrogantes y poco comunicativos del mundo. Se supone que eres un genio. Pon tu cerebro a pensar de una buena vez. — Hinata le guiñó el ojo, sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando quería obtener algo pero en esta ocasión parecía ser sincera. Le palmeó la cabeza al Uchiha como si fuera un perrito y terminó por marcharse justo en el momento en que sonaba la hora para entrar a la siguiente clase.

**4.-**

— ¿En serio pasó eso? — Gaara preguntó nuevamente, entre dudoso y sorprendido al escuchar todo lo que Sai había ido a platicarle. Era hora del almuerzo y el pelirrojo se reunió con los otros tres jóvenes para hablar sobre el chisme que ya estaba circulando en todo el campus: el rompimiento de Sasuke y Naruto. Él se enteró en cuanto pisó el aula donde le tocaba esa mañana pues la mayor parte de sus compañeros lo buscaron para preguntarle sobre la noticia que causaba furor. Bastó una mirada fría con su ya acostumbrado semblante impertérrito para apartarlos a todos.

—Sí, ¿cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga? El mismo Naruto terminó con todo eso— Sai no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la alegría que le producía saber que el objeto de su afecto se hallaba libre nuevamente frente a todos los demás. —Aunque también fue por culpa de Sasuke, el imbécil lo insultó—

—Pues, ya era hora de que terminaran con el teatrito— Intervino Ino después de escuchar atentamente —Es más que evidente el hecho de que Sakura sigue enamorada de Sasuke, sí el tipo hace lo correcto, para el final del día serán novios—

—No lo creo de esa manera— Gaara replicó— Pienso que Sakura no querrá tener mala fama por buscona, si ellos fuesen novios todos pensarán que ella fue la causante del rompimiento, dejándola en ridículo y como la mala del cuento— Suspiró— ¿Cómo está Naruto? —

— ¿Francamente? — Sai bajó la mirada con un gesto cansado y se dignó a responder unos segundos después— Mal, Naruto está muy dolido, no creo que pueda superarlo tan fácilmente. Esas palabras son difíciles de digerir y más si vienen de la persona que consideras tu mejor amigo—

—Sasuke es un imbécil— la rubia se cruzó de brazo y rodó los ojos con fastidio. Naruto era demasiado importante para ella lo cual hacía insoportable imaginarlo con su rostro de niño envuelto de tristeza, todo causado por ese idiota con ansias perfeccionistas.

—Sasuke no tiene toda la culpa— Hinata quien se había mantenido atenta a la conversación que estaban desarrollando sus demás amigos en silencio, dejó el jugo que estaba bebiendo para mirarlos con determinación — Sakura fue la que le mostró la foto, donde SAI— lo miró con enojo— besó a Naruto. —Gaara e Ino abrieron los ojos con sorpresa— Sí, el tontito omitió esa parte—

— ¿Qué te crees? TÚ, pedazo de escoria, prometiste que no harías nada con Naruto cuando supiste que sería tu compañero de cuarto— Estalló Ino, con intenciones claramente asesinas y queriendo arrojarse al de ojos negros que sonreía con suficiencia.

— ¿Quieren terminar con esto de una buena vez? —Interrumpió Gaara con voz potente y de dominio. Ino suspiró, sentándose haciendo un mohín de enojo. —No importa quién fue el causante; ya sabemos que Sai es un idiota pero ahora lo fundamental es que nos ocupemos de hacer sentir bien a Naruto… Aunque no lo queramos, el único que puede cumplir con eso es…—

—Sasuke…— respondieron Ino y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

—Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo— El pelinegro se levantó, tomando su bandeja donde llevaba la comida— Me rehúso a que "ese" intervenga más con nuestro rubio. Por mí, ellos pueden seguir alejados el resto de sus vidas—

Gaara, Hinata e Ino se quedaron consternadas al escuchar eso; pensaban de la misma manera pero lo único que querían era la felicidad de su adoración y sí ese sentimiento se debía a la amistad que el Uchiha le daba, ellos harían el enorme y doloroso esfuerzo por reunirlos.

**5.-**

Para Sasuke fue un poco complicado estar el resto del día en completa soledad. Desde que había entrado a la universidad, Naruto siempre le acompañaba a todos los lugares a donde iba, pegado a él como una lapa molesta e hiperactiva. Eso para su suerte o desgracia ocasionó que se acostumbrara a la ruidosa presencia del rubio. Ambos compartían algunas clases pero su ante el inminente "rompimiento", supuso que no habría más de eso.

El escandaloso timbre sonó, alertando a todos que las clases habían finalizado. Sasuke se puso de pie, buscando con la mirada a Naruto, pues de alguna manera logró cambiarse de lugar a un puesto más apartado al final del aula. Sus compañeros se enteraron de que el noviazgo se dio por terminado y prefirieron guardar un silencio respetuoso y reservar los comentarios burlescos o lamentables para no hacer más difícil la situación; lo cual el albino agradecía profundamente.

Tuvo la firme convicción de tragarse su orgullo para acercarse a Naruto y de esa forma, disculparse por la manera tan incorrecta con la que lo había insultado pero aquél infeliz se las había arreglado para no cruzarse con él en toda la mañana, era un claro rechazo a su persona pero lógicamente el Uchiha no se daría por vencido. La conversación con Hinata no fue de gran ayuda como esperaba que ocurriese porque en realidad le había dejado más confundido que antes, sin embargo debido a eso su misión era arreglar las cosas con su único y mejor amigo.

Se puso de pie, guardando sus cosas rápidamente para no perder de vista a Naruto; las pocas veces que pudo verlo o divisarlo entre el mar de gente notó que su humor no era el mismo y en su rostro bronceado solo se notaba el sentimiento de decepción, aquello le resultaba perturbador y hasta cierto punto doloroso porque todo fue su culpa.

Sasuke notó como el rubio terminaba de poner sus cosas en orden, se colgaba la mochila al hombro y trataba de salir lo más veloz que pudo; dedujo que era para evitar tener la mínima oportunidad de mirarlo. Sin embargo, no lo iba a permitir y se interpuso en el camino que llevaba hacia la salida. Era una fortuna ser mucho más alto que el rubio, por lo tanto, le iba a ser difícil por si quería derribarle.

—Hablaré contigo, quieras o no— Fue su directa afirmación. El Uchiha esperaba una serie cargada de improperios o tal vez varios golpes pero de Naruto sólo recibió la indiferencia y el pobre intento de alejarse por otro lado. Eso lo hizo enfurecer, así que lo tomó del antebrazo— ¡Hazme caso! —

—No me dejas pasar. Quítate—

— ¿Qué parte de "hablaré contigo, quieras o no" no has entendido? — Replicó Sasuke sin levantar mucho la voz, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar el enojo que sintió al escuchar algo respecto a una cita. Y su confusión creció aún más.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevar todo a los extremos? — Una voz ajena, proveniente de la puerta hizo que se le encresparan los nervios. Era de Sai, acomodado socarronamente en el marco, con los brazos cruzados y su semblante serio pero con un brillo de enojo marcado en sus pupilas— Nos estás retrasando a Naruto y a mí, ¿quieres mover tu culo y dejar el camino libre? —

Sasuke aflojó el agarre y Naruto pasó de largo sin ni siquiera dirigirle mirada alguna. Eso lo dejó descolocado, con enormes deseos de golpear algo. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por qué de repente sentía un malestar en la boca del estómago? Dejó escapar el aire contenido de sus pulmones. Se giró para ver por donde se habían ido aquellos dos, y como un acto desesperado fue hacia la puerta viendo como Sai tomaba de la mano al rubio, éste no hizo ningún movimiento por apartarse.

Esperó un poco y luego salió del aula. Sin duda, presenciar aquello le hizo experimentar una serie de sensaciones extrañas y completamente nuevas para él. Se sentía jodido, frustrado entre otras cosas no muy gratas.

"_¿No crees que tú deberías reflexionar sobre tus verdaderos sentimientos?"_

La voz de Hinata retumbó en su subconsciente, haciéndolo sentir peor. Cuando salió del edificio, el viento inusualmente fresco le golpeó el rostro de lleno y gracias a ello, algo en su interior se removió; algo que le hacía sentir rabia, que le hacía querer golpear a su maldita copia barata por atreverse a tocar algo que obviamente era de su propiedad.

Fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de la irrefutable realidad. Una realidad que estaba demasiado lejos de lo que consideraba normal.

Estaba celoso. Jodidamente celoso.

Y tal vez, los celos no se debían a simples emociones dirigidas hacia un mejor amigo. Él teatro que había planeado para atraer la atención de una chica formaba parte de su vida, se había convertido en algo auténtico. Indirectamente y sin desearlo había comenzado a desarrollar cierta atracción hacia Naruto. Entonces recordó el beso. Mismo que no había podido olvidar y del cual aún mantenía cierto atisbo de calidez en sus labios.

—Maldita sea, esto está sonando demasiado cursi…— Sasuke usó su mano derecha para revolverse los cabellos. Un ligero sonrojo se posó en sus pálidas mejillas, incapaz de ocultar la vergüenza que aún le daba al haber sido diminutamente dominado aquella vez.

— ¿Qué está sonando demasiado cursi, Sasuke? —

— ¡¿Sakura? — El Uchiha se estremeció un poco al encontrarse con la del cabello rosa mirándole con insistencia. No se había dado cuenta el momento en que se había aparecido— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— No me devolviste mi celular— Sakura se sonrojó un poco— Y me enteré de que Naruto y tú terminaron su noviazgo… Quería saberlo de tus labios, si en verdad eso ocurrió habrá sido por mi culpa— Esto lo dijo con su tez marcada por la tristeza.

—Cierto, tu celular— Sasuke se reprendió por haber olvidado entregárselo a la joven, sacó el aparato del bolsillo y se lo devolvió. — De lo otro… Pues, sí. Terminamos pero las cosas no concluyeron bien y realmente quiero arreglar el malentendido— Le puso una mano en la mejilla— No te sientas culpable, lo hiciste por mi bien—

—Sasuke— La voz de Sakura sonó desesperada, impaciente— No lo hagas…—

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? — El albino la miró sin comprender.

—No arregles las cosas, no regreses con Naruto— Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los verdes ojos de Sakura, quien agarrando valor abrazó al Uchiha con fuerza— ¿Tienes idea de lo celosa que estuve en todo este tiempo? Te quiero, Sasuke. Por favor, quédate a mi lado— Y diciendo eso se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios al Uchiha, pasó sus brazos alrededor del pálido cuello, aferrándose a él.

El Uchiha se tensó cuando sintió el contacto. Y sin saber el motivo, abrazo a Sakura por la cintura, correspondiendo suavemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas después del fic:<strong>

Marthiis: ¿Las cosas han marchado demasiado rápido? *mueca de miedo* En verdad lo siento y espero que eso no les moleste. Deseo que les haya gustado y lamento mucho el cambio de carácter que sufre Hinata~ Creo que eso es lo único de lo que puedo arrepentirme pero se me hace divertido ponerla de esa manera tan sagaz.

Tamaki: Lo sé, supongo que es la gemela malvada de Hinata.

Marthiis: ¿Les gustó? ¿Dejarían un review? *ríe* Espero verlos pronto, de todos modos ya tengo algo escrito del siguiente capítulo. Críticas y demás son altamente recibidos. Lamento faltas ortográficas TT_TT

Tamaki: Hasta después *comienza a remar*

Marthiis: ¡Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas antes del capítulo:**

Marthiis: *alzando una banderita blanca* ¡Estoy viva! *sonríe* Esta vez he tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar y no tengo perdón…. Realmente me apena mucho decirlo pero es que ya entré a la escuela y los maestros me llenan de trabajos por el simple hecho de que me gusta el yaoi y no quiere que actualice *se cruza de brazos*

Tamaki: No seas mentirosa *le da un golpe en el hombro* Bueno, en el aspecto de tareas si ha estado un poco ocupada… Sobre todo con dos materias.

Marthiis: Anatomía y Bioquímica *aura negra a su alrededor* Sin embargo, ya estoy organizando mis tiempos y podré seguir escribiendo. *sonríe* No piensen que dejaré mis fics en el olvido… En serio… ¡En serio! *grita*

Tamaki: *le da otro golpe en el hombro* Creo que ya entendieron. Aparte, Marthiis ya tenía listo el capítulo desde hace tres semanas pero las betas de plano no pudieron conectarse en todo ese tiempo y como siempre, Marthiis dudaba en actualizar pero una de sus amigas vio las notas desesperadas en su muro de Facebook y por fin lo pudieron revisar.

Marthiis: Bueno, luego de dar las explicaciones correspondientes quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas: **Izumi Miyu O.O****, ****Brye****, ****SmileSkuashSKII****, saskenaru xD, ****hao3572****, ****Tsukimine12****, ****kaRura-UchihaI-wtf****, ****camiSXN****, ****Moon-9215****, kitzuneluna **(Marthiis: que es del mismo estado que yo (; )**, ****Katari-chan****, Fanny Razo, Vane, ****TheRusso****, Laso, ****Darth Sethbek****, ****Brendittha Uchiha****, ****Yuki-2310****, nayki, ****Manzanita Girl****, ****KyuChanxD****, ****CallMeKarla****, ****Likeanotherone.k****, ****Metherlence Reverie****.**

Tamaki: Y por su puesto a nuestra querida Daneshka Botticelli que ya casi no la vemos pero aún así la queremos con locura *sonríe* Gracias por tu amistad mi querida Suke, Marthiis y yo te queremos mil ocho mil.

Marthiis: Sep, la queremos mil ocho mil… Por cierto, me divertí muchísimo con los reviews *se acuerda y se ríe* ¡Es que estaban tan graciosos! Los amé *vuelve a reír* Bueno, bueno… Ya los dejo con el capítulo… Hasta la próxima actualización, saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>1.-<strong>

_Sasuke Uchiha estaba quieto, en completo silencio mientras miraba alrededor en búsqueda de algo interesante que le quitara las ganas tremendas de dormir. Era su primer día en el jardín de niños y sus padres –debido al absorbente trabajo de llevar las riendas de una compañía multimillonaria– apenas habían ido a inscribirlo. Su mente de infante perdonaba las faltas de sus progenitores gracias a que ellos le recompensaban el tiempo perdido con regalos y juguetes caros. Por lo tanto, Sasuke se convirtió en un niño extremadamente mimado y engreído que imaginaba que todo lo conseguiría a base de la primera petición-orden que hiciera._

_Bostezó, el cansancio lo dominaba por haberse pasado la noche jugando con sus preciados videojuegos pese a que su niñera le había ordenado que fuera a dormir temprano. Pero obviamente no hizo caso, después de todo esa mujer horrorosa de piel arrugada y cabello grisáceo no era nadie y no tenía motivos para obedecer. Sin embargo, mientras bostezaba por segunda vez en los últimos cinco minutos se dio cuenta de que pagaba las consecuencias de su acto. Se restregó los ojos con su manita derecha y al ver que sus padres no saldrían nunca de la oficina del director fue a dar una vuelta por el lugar._

_La decoración de la oficina le pareció estúpida: conejos rosas y flores en las paredes y un horrible tono amarillo en las puertas. Los muebles tenían formas extrañas y de colores estridentes que no le parecieron para nada relajantes; tal vez le diría a su padre que tratara de convencer al dueño para que cambiara todo aquello por algo más neutro. Sí así estaban las oficinas administrativas, no quería ver los salones. Se preguntó si en verdad la escuela tenía la milésima parte de calidad educativa que los anuncios promocionales anunciaban._

_La oficinista estaba centrada en sus papeles; Sasuke pensó que a esa chica tenía más pechos que cerebro cuando se escapó con suma facilidad a pesar de haber sido encargado con ella. Se notaba a leguas que todos ahí subestimaban a los niños por el mero hecho de ser pequeños, sólo esperaba que su inteligencia dignamente privilegiada no terminara desapareciendo por una escuela de tan mala categoría. Sonrió socarronamente, notando que los pasillos estaban vacíos pues ya habían iniciado las clases matutinas. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantaloncillos cortos y comenzó a caminar como si fuera el dueño del lugar. En su mentecilla si circulaba esa idea._

_El lugar estaba callado y Sasuke pudo observar varias puertas en ambos extremos del pasillo. Dedujo que ya todos se hallaban inmersos en las clases, sin tener en cuenta de que un niño pequeño estaría rondando por ahí. Quería asomarse por las ventanitas de las puertas para ver qué tipo de compañeritos tendría, no obstante por su diminuta estatura no pudo hacerlo. Con el orgullo herido corrió hacia la puerta que estaba hasta el final del corredor, tal vez llevaría al comedor o probablemente al patio. Minutos antes, del coche a la entrada del pequeño lugar, había visto con verdadero fervor el patio de juegos, mismo que lo dejó alucinado. _

_Con la emoción recorriéndole cada parte del cuerpo, llegó rápidamente a la puerta. ¿Por qué los adultos tenían que hacer todo más difícil? Tuvo que ponerse de puntitas, estirando el brazo hasta tocar el pomo, bastaba hallar la posición correcta para girarlo y abrir el camino hacia la libertad. Pero no contó con que del otro lado de la puerta, alguien estuviese haciendo lo mismo para entrar. Así que cuando el objeto de madera fina cedió, su cuerpecito terminó rodando por el piso con un ligero golpe en la cabeza como premio a su desenfreno. _

— _¡Oh! Perdona, pequeño— La voz cantarina y suave de una mujer le llegó de repente, dejándolo estupefacto. Su orgullo no le permitiría que alguien le viese llorar; el chichón que comenzaba salirle en la frente le dolía horrores pero eso no sería un impedimento para aparentar seriedad. Estuvo tentado a ponerse de pie e ir a buscar a sus padres, ellos lo protegerían de la desalmada mujer que intentaba noquearlo. Pero su mentecita voló al sentirse envuelto por unos acogedores brazos que le ayudaron a levantarse— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hiciste mucho daño? _

—_Querida, deja respirar al pobre; tu fuerza sobrehumana lo dejó aparentemente sin habla._

— _¡¿Qué estás diciendo? — La mujer gritó y Sasuke pensó que se quedaría sordo— ¡No te hagas el gracioso!_

_El Uchiha se removió, incómodo ante los alegatos. No conocía a esas personas, ¿y sí intentaban secuestrarlo? Con el miedo a flor de piel, hizo un movimiento brusco, ocasionando que la mujer terminara dejándolo caer. Sasuke ya no quiso que le abrazaran; prefería mil veces los brazos de su madre a los de esa desconocida, por muy acogedores que fueran. Miró a sus interlocutores: el hombre rubio, grandes ojos azules y expresivos; carácter aparentemente vivaracho y alegre. La mujer era pelirroja y poseía orbes violetas que brillaban con entusiasmo._

—_Lo lamento, amor. Pero mira en qué condiciones lo dejaste. —El rubio movió negativamente la cabeza, colocándose en cuclillas, a la altura de un lastimado Sasuke que había logrado pararse— Discúlpala, a veces ella no mide su fuerza_

— _¡Hablas de mí como si yo fuera una niña! — La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gracioso mohín. Sin embargo, unos segundos después de dejar atrás aquél sentimiento de algarabía, ella consultó el reloj, quedándose pálida— ¿Qué haces parado ahí? ¡Llegaremos tarde para inscribir a nuestro Naruto! — Tomó del antebrazo al rubio y salió corriendo, arrastrando al que debía ser su esposo._

_Sasuke no entendió la broma de mal gusto que se estaba desarrollando y sin decir nada aprovechó que la puerta estaba abierta, cerrándola una vez que estuvo afuera. La vista lo dejó enormemente maravillado: bancas de colores alineadas irregularmente por todo el entorno, árboles frondosos, flores que llenaban al lugar de un agradable aroma y sobre todo: juegos para divertirse. Su mente de niño le indicaba que debía subirse primero a la resbaladilla pero su mente Uchiha le indicaba que volviera a la oficina. _

_¿Ser desobediente y dejar atrás la pose seria que estaba rigiendo su vida infantil? Una idea bastante tentadora que no le tomó mucho tiempo en seleccionar. Pensándose ajeno de toda clase de miradas, subió por las escaleras para luego deslizarse por el tobogán. El vértigo fue placentero y el cosquilleo en su estómago le dejó en claro que no sería la única vez que pasaría en aquél lugar. Extrañaría el viejo jardín de niños pero éste prometía mejores cosas y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a hacer un diminuto sacrificio para adaptarse._

_Los minutos se deslizaron como agua entre juegos, risas y diversión en solitario. Después de todo el pequeño estaba acostumbrado a la soledad pues como se había mencionado antes sus padres se ocupaban en el trabajo la mayor parte del día pese a querer pasar más tiempo con sus querubines. Su hermano mayor ya estaba a un año de finalizar la primaria, pero ante la inminente cantidad de tareas y trabajos extracurriculares su presencia en el hogar era cada vez más nula. A Sasuke ya no le importaba quedarse solo, gozando del entretenimiento en la privacidad de su habitación, después de todo los Uchiha debían habituarse a esa clase de cosas._

_Pronto, se encontró harto de estar subiendo una y otra vez en la resbaladilla y examinando el sitio vio que a unos cuantos pasos se hallaba la zona de los columpios. Sonrió con la idea de pasar sus últimos momentos en uno de sus juegos favoritos, ya que faltaba poco para que sus padres fueran a buscarlo; pero con lo emocionado que estaba, no se percató de la presencia de un chiquillo bajo de estatura y menudo. De no ser por la mata de cabellos rubios cortos, peinado en puntas marcando una inexistente rebeldía lo habría confundido con una chica. _

—_Hey, niño. — Sasuke se animó a hablarle por el mero hecho de que "ese" estaba sentado en el columpio derecho y él siempre se sentaba en ese lado— Quítate, ¿no ves que estás en mi lugar?_

— _¿Cómo te llamas? — El infante volteó a verlo, ignorando la pregunta y el de cabello azabache advirtió que sus ojos azules eran igualitos a los del señor que había visto con anterioridad. Sin embargo se enojó ante la asquerosa idea de que una de sus órdenes fue incumplida, frunció el ceño, dispuesto a todo para apartarlo._

— _¿Para qué quieres saber? _

— _¿Tus papis no te enseñaron que no se evade la pregunta?_

— _¡Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha! — Respondió, harto de que ese niño se pusiera a hacer preguntas estúpidas. _

—_Ahh… Eres Sasuke— El rubio sonrió y se puso de pie; apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, Sasuke estuvo a punto de empujarlo para ocupar el lugar que había dejado pero no contó que el otro se le adelantaría— No tan rápido— Infló los mofletes y tomó el columpio, examinándolo con exagerado escrutinio, luego unos segundos de intensa búsqueda, lo dejó justo como estaba— Tu nombre no está aquí, así que no eres dueño del columpio— Le enseñó la lengua al niño y se subió al juego para comenzar a mecerse._

— _¿Tú cómo te llamas? — Sasuke estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no lanzarse encima del ese niño que hacía caso omiso a sus órdenes. Se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca, aguardando con cuidado para poder actuar como todo un Uchiha, se las pagaría muy caro por meterse en su camino a la diversión._

—_Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki_

_El Uchiha sonrió con desdén y sin ningún tipo de miramiento, alzó sus pequeños pero fuertes brazos, logrando empujar al cuerpecillo del de ojos azules, que fue a dar al suelo terroso. De inmediato se escuchó un grito y seguido un sollozo lastimero. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, sin dejarse amedrentar por los lloriqueos de nenita de ese chiquillo insolente. El se lo había buscado por desobedecerlo._

—_Pues tu nombre tampoco está_

— _¡Tonto! — Naruto se levantó, sus rodillas le dolían y sintió como de sus heridas salía sangre. Con las piernas lastimadas pero el ego en alto, corrió hacia Sasuke, arremetiéndolo con un potente golpe. Eso sin duda, había sido sorprendente. ¿Cómo un pequeño cuerpecito podía almacenar esa cantidad de firmeza? Ahora a Sasuke le tocó estar en el suelo. — ¡Eres un tonto! _

_Sasuke se quedó quieto... Por primera vez en su corta vida, alguien le estaba llevando la contraria a las órdenes que imponía. ¿Por qué no simplemente le había cedido el columpio? Apretó sus puñitos que fueron a parar al rostro del rubio, mismo que ya tenía tres marquitas en cada mejilla, pero eso no era lo importante. Creyó que eso sería suficiente para que saliera huyendo, no obstante el rubio le regresaba los golpes con igual resistencia. Patadas, manotazos, rasguños, gritos e improperios. Respiraciones agitadas, ropas rasgadas, cabello revuelto y las miradas de profundo enojo. _

_Ninguno de los dos quería dar tregua a lo que estaban sintiendo en ese instante. Era la batalla para ganarse el poderío del columpio. Mirada azul contra mirada negra. Sasuke siempre fue un chico paciente, pensar antes de actuar y al parecer Naruto resultaba ser todo lo contrario pues no tuvo miramientos en continuar con los golpes. Pronto, terminaron en el piso, rodando sobre éste para obtener la victoria. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Un ciclo irregular, lleno de adrenalina. No dejarían de pelear, estaban concentrados en lo suyo como para darse cuenta de que las ropas de ambos estaban llenas de barro y una que otra gota de sangre._

— _¡Sasuke!_

— _¡Naruto!_

_Los niños se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar las voces de sus madres, llamándolos para que detuvieran todo aquello. Sasuke, quien fue el que se quedó encima de Naruto, lo observó con miedo. Los dos estaban en problemas, muy serios problemas. Lo supo cuando en una milésima de segundo, había buscado la mirada de su madre, y al hallarla fría como toda una Uchiha, fue lo peor. Naruto se hallaba en las mismas condiciones, tragó saliva y se separó de Sasuke. La mirada de su pelirroja madre fue todo un shock emocional para su pobre cabeza infantil y se alejó todo lo que pudo del niño tonto que pegaba sin razones._

— _¿Alguien quiere decirnos quién fue el que causó este alboroto? — Preguntaron ambas señoras con el tono de enojo que hasta sus mismos esposos temían._

_El Uchiha buscó a su padre pero no se encontraba ahí, a lo mejor y para evitarse tantos problemas que salían sobrando en una discusión común, le había dejado a su madre todo el derecho de regañarle por si causaba alguna situación no deseada. Su papá era un traidor por haber hecho semejante cosa; los nervios aumentaron cuando la mujer que lo empujó minutos antes lo estaba viendo con acusación. Ahora entendía de donde había sacado Naruto el pésimo carácter que llevaba. Pero Sasuke era un Uchiha; educado, formal, serio y poco comunicativo a pesar de su corta edad; resultaba obvio que explicaría cómo había surgido el problema._

— _¡Fue Naruto! _

— _¿Eh? ¿Por qué me echas la culpa, tonto? ¡Tú me empujaste primero!_

— _¿Yo? ¡Tú no me quisiste ceder el columpio!_

— _¡Tu nombre no está en él!_

— _¡Pues el tuyo tampoco!_

_Y los niños volvieron a sumergirse en una pelea sin sentido, golpeándose y empujándose sin poner atención a las miradas de comprensión que compartían tanto la Uchiha como la Uzumaki._

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke arrojó el control del videojuego al piso, en el momento en que había perdido la partida cuando el personaje que controlaba había sido atrapado por una tortuga o algo así. Maldijo a la princesa que no se hallaba en el castillo. Llevaba recorriendo el mundo del videojuego y aún no podía hallarla; resultaba que siempre se equivocaba de reino. Dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del cómodo sofá y de sus labios salió un gruñido de molestia. Las cosas en el jardín de niños no estaban yendo tan bien y hasta su habilidad en los juegos había sido perjudicada.<em>

—_Estúpido, Naruto— No pudo evitar mascullar ese nombre entre dientes. El niñito rubio era una molestia; siempre mostrando sus sonrisas a los demás y a él le dedicaba una mirada furibunda, como si quisiera enviar el odio que tenía a través de los ojos. Un día intentaron ponerlos en equipo para que de esa manera, lograr que llevaran una buena relación… Pero todo salió contraproducente porque el maestro Iruka terminó llevándolos al despacho del director al comenzar a pelearse por el resistol y dicho sea de paso, la sustancia pegajosa había terminado en el cabello del castaño._

_Sus padres se enteraron un rato más tarde y no pudo salvarse de una buena regañada pero ellos tampoco fueron tan crueles como para quitarle los videojuegos y la televisión. Y por eso odió a Naruto, porque él hacía que su vida perfecta se viese afectada por tales nimiedades. _

_¿Por qué Naruto miraba a otros niños y a él no?_

_¿Por qué Naruto sonreía a todos y a él no?_

_¿Por qué Naruto lo ignoraba?_

—_Sasuke— La voz de Itachi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones— Has vuelto a perder, ya te dije como puedes pasarte el juego en menos de cinco minutos— Su hermano mayor estaba a punto de cumplir doce años pero aún así hacía lo posible para estar a su lado todo el tiempo que pudiese. — ¿Te ocurre algo? _

—_Nada— El menor desvió la mirada a la pantalla donde el fondo negro hacía que el "Game Over" de letras blancas se viera más brilloso que nunca. Se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a ignorar completamente a su hermano que no tardó en sentarse a su lado para molestarle un poco fingiendo que le "ayudaría". Sintió como le revolvían el cabello, eso fue suficiente para soltar un suspiro y resignarse a contar lo que pasaba— Hay un niño…_

—_Sasuke, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para que te enamores?_

— _¡¿Y quién te dijo que yo estoy enamorado?— El menor gritó, con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido por los ojos expertos de Itachi— Eso es para niñas y yo soy un niño, hermano, a veces eres muy tonto._

—_Bueno, bueno… ¿Entonces qué es lo que te pasa? Tú nunca estás tan molesto a esta hora._

—_Es que un tonto se la pasa ignorándome y por su culpa me han llevado varias veces con el director… ¡Me ignora, Itachi! ¡Él ignorándome a mí! ¡Ignora a un Uchiha! — Sasuke hacía graciosos mohines, con la incredulidad grabada en sus infantiles facciones. — ¡Odio a Naruto!_

_Itachi lo miró por unos breves instantes y luego comenzó a reír al darse cuenta del motivo por el cual, su hermano menor estaba tan exasperado. A principio de cuentas, era un Uchiha y a los Uchiha rara vez los ignoraban; destacaban por la perfección en todas las actividades que realizaban y por eso eran respetados y admirados. Segundo, Sasuke era estaba acostumbrado a recibir las atenciones que demandaba y por eso no podía concebir que alguien no tomara en cuenta su presencia. _

—_Sasuke, según nuestra madre, Naruto y tú se pelearon por un columpio, ¿no es así? — Itachi consideró que eso era algo demasiado estúpido pero no podía decirlo en voz alta porque su hermano apenas era estudiante de jardín de niños y al menos no se había peleado con alguien por una roca o algo por el estilo— ¿Te disculpaste? Después de todo él llegó antes que tú._

—_No me disculpé._

—_A lo mejor por eso sigue molesto contigo y te ignora. Creo que…— El mayor iba a darle algunos consejos a su hermanito para que supiera cómo tratar a la gente pero el sonido del timbre le interrumpió. Las sirvientas estarían ocupadas con otras cosas puesto que a pesar del insistente ruido, nadie fue a abrir y Sasuke no se iba a parar por ningún motivo. —Ahora vuelvo._

_Sasuke se encogió de hombros y tuvo deseos enormes de gritar una serie de groserías que había escuchado en algún programa de televisión que sus papás acostumbraban a ver por las noches, de esos donde las pistolas no eran de juguete y cuando salían balas y le daban a una persona, chorros de sangre emanaban de las heridas. Bueno, eso no era lo que importaba. Lo que importaba ahora era hacerle entender a Naruto que a un Uchiha no se le rechazaba. _

_¿Pero qué era lo que debía hacer?_

_Nunca le había pasado algo semejante. Sasuke se revolvió los cabellos en señal de incomprensión. Sus orbes negras se pasearon por la habitación de juegos, como si alguno de sus juguetes fuera capaz de darle una respuesta clara y concreta. Naruto era un niño diferente a sus compañeritos, demasiado diferente. Tan diferente que ignoraba su maravillosa presencia. Eso, en definitiva era lo más raro del mundo. Sasuke aún era muy pequeño para entender que no siempre sería "monedita de oro" para todos. _

—_Mira quién está aquí, hermano._

_La voz de Itachi parecía divertida, algo que le resultó bastante extraño. Como si de repente, la gente se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para hacerle sentir ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sasuke se levantó del sofá, dispuesto a decirle a su hermano mayor que dejara de hacer cosas tontas y se pusiera a ayudarle con el idiota que no le hacía caso. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos buscaron unos muy parecidos a los suyos, se topó con unos increíblemente azules. Orbes azules, piel bronceada, marquitas raras en las mejillas._

—_Naruto… — Fue lo único que pudo mencionar Sasuke con voz incrédula. Aquello no se lo había esperado. Un sonrojo se posó en sus pálidas mejillas, cuando también se dio cuenta de que el rubio parecía estar igual que él. — ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es eso? — Si la sorpresa de haber encontrado a Naruto en la sala lo había dejado sin habla, verlo cargando una cesta negra con tonos anaranjados a los costados le llenó de curiosidad. _

—_Yo…_

—_Ánimo, pequeño. ¿Por qué no le dices a Sasuke lo que hiciste? — El mayor le acarició la espalda al niño para infundirle valor. _

—_Vengo a disculparme… Mi mami me dijo que yo me portaba mal contigo y me ayudó a hacer galletitas— El Uzumaki cerró sus ojitos, la vergüenza de estar en una casa ajena, en compañía de su peor enemigo era demasiado para él y más aún, el hermano mayor estaba detrás de él. ¿Le golpearía por tratar mal a Sasuke? — Mi papi me dejó venir aquí un rato para jugar juntos._

— _¿Y q-quién dice que tú vas a usar mis juguetes? — El menor se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, para no ver ni a su hermano ni a Naruto._

—_Oh… _

—_Sasuke, esa no es forma de tratar a Naruto. —Regañó Itachi, fingiendo un poco de enojo para que su hermano aprendiera algunos de los modales que tanto le hacían falta._

—_E-está bien, sólo no rompas nada. — Su pequeño corazón estaba azorado, no sabía el por qué de esas extrañas sensaciones. No obstante, se dio cuenta de que en esa ocasión el mismo rubio había ido a buscarle –quizá obligado por las circunstancias, peor él dio el primer paso a fin de cuentas– y eso lo hizo sentir feliz _

_Sasuke estaba a punto de cumplir seis años, por lo tanto algunos temas del corazón eran difíciles de entender, y se sintió más confundido cuando la sensación cálida que le inundó el pecho apareció en el momento en que un rubio de ojos azules se abalanzaba sobre él. Fue un extraño comienzo, pero no dudó en pensar que ese niño estúpido iba a ser su primer amigo. Su primer, único y mejor amigo._

**2.-**

—Amigo…— Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando terminó de susurrar la última palabra. Un rayo de luz le dio directo, haciendo que cerrara los párpados por inercia, gruñó fastidiado y se cubrió con la sábana para quedar resguardado de tan duro "golpe" que le había dado la realidad al momento de despertar. Estaba en su cama, su gran y cómoda cama; con el aire acondicionado en la máxima potencia pues ese jodido día estaba inusualmente cálido. Claro, como si cálido pudiera usarse para describir la temperatura del infierno.

Su humor también sufrió cambios por el clima tan caluroso y en vez de despertar alegre por la reconfortante noche de sueño, terminaba peor que cuando había ido a dormir. Más que nada su enojo y frustración se debía por el mismo puñetero sueño que se encargaba de acosarlo todas las noches desde hacía una semana. Una semana que además de ser estresante y poco agradable, le dejaba un ligero pesar en el pecho cada vez que se topaba con la mirada gélida de su "mejor amigo".

Por si fuera poco, su mente disfrutaba de hacerle malas pasadas porque daba la casualidad que el sueño se instaló en el pozo de la consciencia cuando todo hubo terminado con Naruto Uzumaki. Claro, faltaba aclarar que los cuatro estúpidos ex novios de su ahora ex novio estaban como fieras intentando por todos los medios mantenerlos alejados a una buena distancia. Y es que por más que había querido acercarse a él para intentar arreglar los malentendidos, siempre sucedían ciertas "cosas" que los terminaban separando. Obviamente el rubio no hacía algo para remediarlo y todo finalizaba con un Uchiha loco por la furia que le dominaba.

Lo peor de todo es que aquél grupito que servía más como algún equipo del Servicio Secreto Japonés –de esos dónde agentes secretos se hacían pasar por jóvenes universitarios para completar misiones ultra secretas–, le dejaban claro en su propia cara que ellos harían lo posible para que jamás volviera a cruzar palabra con Naruto.

Ino era una chica refinada, que usaba sus encantos de damita inocente como arma de doble filo. Dos días después de la "ruptura", Sasuke por fin había logrado concretar una cita con Naruto. No resultó fácil convencerlo pero por fin tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él. Todo empezó con trivialidades pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el tema de los insultos, apareció la rubia despampanante, interponiéndose entre las dos.

— _¡Naruto! ¡Que maravilla encontrarte por aquí! — La rubia se abalanzó sobre un confundido chico de ojos azules que no sabía ni donde esconderse ante la sorpresiva muestra de afecto. Ino, al colgarse del cuello de su "amor" miró escuetamente a Sasuke—Sin embargo, todo lo bueno viene con algo malo._

— _¿Quieres largarte? — Sasuke desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos para no ver la "alegre" escena— Naruto y yo estamos hablando de algo importante. Vete de una vez, Yamanaka._

—_No me voy— Canturreó la rubia sonriendo ampliamente, pegando sus atributos al rostro enrojecido del Uzumaki— Es que no entiendo como Naruto sigue hablándote después de lo que le dijiste. Eres un mal novio y un mal amigo. —Dijo, enseñándole la lengua._

— _¡Pues eso es problema entre él y yo! — Exclamó Sasuke enfurecido— Aparte, yo no le tengo miedo a las preferencias de Naruto. ¡Sé que no me va a contagiar de sus gustitos raros!_

—_Imbécil…— Naruto apartó con suavidad a Ino, dedicándole una mirada de profunda decepción a Sasuke. Se puso de pie y con la rubia pegada como lapa, se marchó de ahí silenciosamente._

_El Uchiha supo en seguida que lno ya sabía cuáles eran sus reacciones y bastaba sólo molestarlo un poco para soltar comentarios tontos como ese; se dio cuenta en el momento en que la rubia se volteaba y le guiñaba el ojo coquetamente, para después abrazar a Naruto lo más que pudo. _

Gaara era silencioso pero bien dicen que los callados siempre tienen intenciones no muy sanas. Eso se lo había demostrado tres días antes, cuando Sasuke iba caminando a una de las aulas en búsqueda de su rubia frustración; encontrándolo apoyando la cabeza sobre el escritorio, apaciblemente dormido. Entró, dispuesto a despertarlo y hacerle entender que sus palabras no habían sido en serio, que sólo fueron producto de un terrible lapso de celos sin escrúpulos. Pero cuando vio quien estaba acompañándolo se detuvo en seco, unos ojos verdes le retaron en silencio; no obstante, eso no lo detendría. Por los _suyos _no lo haría.

—_Si intentas tocarle un sólo cabello, juro que te lo haré pagar —Habló el joven cuando el azabache estuvo a unos centímetros de acariciarle la cabeza al de ojos azules, quién se removió un poco al sentir el tacto._

Sasuke sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Nunca había sido una persona miedosa y menos ante la mirada fría gélida de alguien pero las palabras de Gaara iban cargadas con cierto tono de superioridad que le dejó un intenso malestar en la boca del estómago, indicándole que aquella expresión iba muy en serio. Por lo tanto, se marchó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, después de todo el Uzumaki también tenía mal genio cuando le despertaban y prefería dejarle dormir.

Hinata Hyuuga era adorable. Pero lo que ella tenía de ingenua, Sasuke lo tenía de tierno borreguito. Ella había sabido mover bien sus piezas en el juego durante la semana, pues a pesar de que unos días estuvo como mártir tratando de ayudarlo a acercarse a Naruto, en realidad fue una careta para confabular en su contra. Como pasó el día anterior, después de una ardua sesión deportiva a primera hora de la mañana. Naruto y Hinata compartían esa clase, por lo tanto no era raro encontrarlos juntos de vez en cuando. Sasuke aprovechó para colarse e intentar hablar con el rubio.

—_Naruto… ¿Estás seguro de no querer hablarle a Sasuke? — La chica preguntaba con timidez y un notorio rubor en sus pálidas mejillas se hizo presente como de costumbre— Tan sólo míralo, se ve muy afligido._

—_Hinata, ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en que lo perdone? — Replicó el rubio con un tono demasiado frívolo para el gusto del Uchiha. Le miró con gesto despectivo para luego sonreír con altanería— Los de mi "calaña" también tenemos orgullo._

—_Mira idiota, ya te pedí perdón… ¿Qué mierda quieres que haga para que aceptes mis disculpas? —Sasuke iba decido a todo. _

—_Hinata, no andes solapando a este sujeto— Comentó, mirando a la de ojos perlados con cariño, para luego agregar con desdén— Se te puede pegar la estupidez y para eso no hay cura._

—_Lo siento tanto, Naruto… En realidad…— La chica comenzó a hiperventilar, los nervios la estaban carcomiendo por dentro y sólo pudo atinar a sostenerse del hombro del Uzumaki— Por favor, es que yo quiero que tú estés bien… Discúlpame._

— _¡¿Ves lo que causas? ¡Hinata está sufriendo un ataque por tu culpa! — Naruto se mostraba enfadado. Sujetó a la joven de la cintura, permitiendo que ella se agarrara del brazo para llevarla a la enfermería antes de que la situación se tornara mucho peor. — ¡A la próxima, ve a causarle problemas a otros!_

Sasuke hubiese sentido remordimiento, en verdad que sí. Porque a pesar de ser altanero, orgulloso y déspota, él tenía un corazón como el de cualquier otra persona. Pero de no haber sido por la señal de burla que Hinata hizo con las manos detrás de la espalda cuando fue sujetada por Naruto como si fueran la típica pareja de un cuento de hadas, ni él mismo, siendo un Uchiha –mentiroso y manipulador por naturaleza– se hubiera dado cuenta del engaño. Fingir ser la princesa moribunda para causar lástima y tristeza; quedando el pobre de Sasuke como el malo del cuento.

Sai era un poco más directo al momento de dirigirse hacia él. Por lo regular era quién pasaba más tiempo con Naruto –claro, contando las horas que esos dos debían estar juntos en el departamento cuando no tenían algo que hacer– y procuraba no dejarlo solo ni un instante. Sasuke se preguntaba si su copia barata también era capaz de acompañar a Naruto al baño con tal de no dejarle sin su "maravillosa" compañía. Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke sentía que una tensa competitividad había surgido en el momento en que su noviazgo terminó.

Una competencia donde la finalidad era cortejar a Naruto y quedarse con él.

El Uchiha se incorporó sobre la cama, estirándose para destensar los músculos. Aquellas ideas a pesar de parecer inverosímiles, no dejaban de ser imposibles. Los cuatro ex's le habían dejado prácticamente en claro que aún seguían queriendo a Naruto. Lejos de causarle alivio al saber que ellos se tomarían la molestia de mitigar la depresión post ruptura, le causaba un terrible malestar al verse fuera de todo eso. Después de todo el rubio era su único amigo y no iba a perderlo tan fácilmente.

Se levantó con la determinación de arreglarse lo más presentable que podía y de esa manera ir a buscar a Naruto. No debía dejar pasar más tiempo. En verdad no quería aceptarlo pero extrañaba mucho las conversaciones con el idiota, también cuando salían al cine o a comer algo y sin duda le hacía falta verlo con esa agradable sonrisa que compartía con los demás, menos con él. Justamente lo mismo que pasó años atrás, en el jardín de niños cuando Naruto no deseaba brindarle su amistad.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, como venía sonando desde hacía tres días a la misma hora. En la pantalla se anunciaba el nombre de Sakura, que no se cansaba de hablarle cada vez que podía y es que ella había tomado el rol de ser una especie de madre sustituta para saber de su estado cuando tenía algún minuto libre. Sasuke se había arrepentido de besar a la chica la otra vez, pues ella había atribuido equivocadamente que él quería tener una relación afectiva con ella. Al principio así era pero ahora tenía prioridades y la más importante en esos instantes era recuperar la confianza de su amigo.

**3.-**

Naruto se sintió agobiado después de la cuarta hora de clase. Gaara y Sai se habían puesto en un terrible plan de atosigarlo y perseguirlo por todo el campus cada vez que se encontraban con él ó cuando les tocaba alguna clase y eso lo estaba cansando demasiado. No sólo tenía que lidiar con profesores amargados, sino también con lo pesados que se estaban convirtiendo sus amigos. Al principio de la semana fue divertido pero era como si en verdad estuviesen tomándose en serio su papel de guardaespaldas o algo por estilo y eso no era lo suyo. Odiaba la sensación de sentirse acosado y aunque aseguraba que sus amigos sólo buscaban la manera de hacerlo sentir bien, lograban todo lo contrario.

El rubio se puso de pie, guardando sus cosas para asistir al laboratorio de ciencias donde harían una práctica de Química Orgánica, misma que también serviría como un pase para presentar el examen mensual de la materia. Como pensó, Gaara ya se encontraba afuera, esperándolo pacientemente para ir juntos al mismo lugar. Suspiró, mirando hacia los lados para ver si Sasuke también se encontraría ahí pero gran sorpresa se llevó al no verlo; tal vez se había cansado de buscarlo para pedirle disculpas y lo dejaría en paz de una vez. Eso le hizo sentir bien porque ya no tendría que verlo.

Naruto se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona tolerable, respetuosa, divertida y comprensiva pero existían cosas que no podía perdonar por más bueno que él fuese. No sabía si era una tontería pero las palabras de Sasuke le habían hecho mucho daño; el juicio de los demás no suponían algo tangible para él pero si provenía de un amigo todo era muy diferente. Así que, al haber acabado con la "relación" supuso que el trago amargo se le pasaría con más facilidad. Hinata, siempre adorable e indulgente se había encargado de escuchar todas las quejas dirigidas hacia el Uchiha. Ella sólo asentía y sonreía con la dulzura que le caracterizaba.

La situación era hasta cierto punto desconcertante para el rubio, pues él, más que nadie, había sido el único capaz de poder llevar una amistad tan larga con el Uchiha y eso le hacía sentirse tremendamente afortunado pero sabía que algo más pasaba. ¿Por qué su corazón latía con fuerza cuando se encontraban juntos? ¿Por qué sintió un calorcillo abrumador en su pecho cada vez que Sasuke le daba un beso ó le tomaba de la mano? Respuesta sólo había una pero ahora no tenía ningún tipo de importancia porque Sasuke ya había elegido a alguien con anterioridad y a Naruto lo había insultado.

—Infeliz— masculló el rubio haciendo que rechinaran sus dientes.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Gaara mirando con cara de circunstancias a su amigo, quien se estaba apretando los puños con fuerza exagerada y en su rostro brillaba cierto halo de enojo. — ¿Recordaste algo que te hizo enfadar?

—No tengo nada, no me pasa nada de nada— respondió Naruto desviando la mirada un poco al escuchar el tono curioso del pelirrojo. — Es sólo que… Aún no puedo acostumbrarme a estar sin Sasuke, es decir… Tú entiendes. Siempre hemos estado juntos y pues, aún no me hallo estando sin él— No pudo evitar sonrojarse al decirle ese pensamiento; conocía los sentimientos de Gaara pero aún así tenía que ser sincero.

—Te entiendo— Afirmó el pelirrojo con el mismo tono impertérrito que tanto lo caracterizaba— Sé lo que se siente estar sin la persona que uno aprecia— Gaara sonrió de forma diminuta y miró a Naruto con profundo interés— Aquí la pregunta es… ¿Qué tanto aprecias a ese Uchiha? Piénsalo bien, no vaya a ser que te suceda como a mí: pensé muchos las cosas y a causa de eso perdí a la persona que más quiero—

—Gaara, ¿pero de qué estás ha…?— Naruto iba a rechistar pero el trigueño lo agarró rápidamente de la barbilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios. No duró mucho tiempo y fue apenas un leve roce pero lo suficientemente real como para que el rubio se sonrojara ante el sorpresivo movimiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que Gaara no lo besaba y sentirlo tan cerca le había dejado descolocado, cuando se separaron Naruto no pudo mirarlo a los ojos; sentía que si lo hacía iba a perderse en un mar de pensamientos del cuál no podría salir hasta pasado un tiempo.

Sabía que sus compañeros los estaban observando pues los murmullos que emitían resultaban muy molestos, realmente eso no importaba sin embargo por algo estaban haciendo comentarios, no lo comprendió hasta que escuchó como alguien hacía un ruido con la garganta, volteó hacia donde provenía y como si fuera una jugada del destino se encontró con las orbes resentidas de Sasuke. Se sintió desconcertado pero entendía que no había motivo para ponerse de esa manera, las cosas habían terminado mal con el Uchiha y ninguno de los dos tenía el derecho de reclamar algo. No obstante, la mirada dolida que Sasuke le enviaba le causaba mucha curiosidad. ¿Por qué se veía de esa forma? Quiso preguntarlo pero la cuestión se le quedó atorada en la boca, no quería hace comentarios.

Naruto aún estaba muy ofendido con él y no quería perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Simplemente iba a ignorar a Sasuke, pasar de largo, aplicar la ley de hielo contra él; tomaría de la mano a Gaara para largarse de una buena vez del pasillo rumbo al salón, alejarse de sus compañeros entrometidos e ir a refugiarse en la comodidad que un poco de silencio le brindaría. Pero el día estaba lleno de sorpresas y cuando advirtió que Sasuke alargaba la mano hacia él y lo agarraba del antebrazo con brusquedad para después jalarlo, lo aturdió. Pasos torpes, el apretón fuerte contra su piel y el dolor del pecho lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro mientras iban hacia un lugar desconocido. Intuía que al día siguiente todos estarían comentando la escenita que estaban montando pero el ansia de saber que ocurriría le hacía continuar caminando sin replicar.

No le importó Gaara, no le importó lo que dijeran los demás. Estaba idiotizado por el chico que andaba con zancadas rápidas en busca de un lugar solitario; Hinata estaba por ahí e intentó acercarse a hablar con él pero Sasuke no lo permitió y continuó con su caminata, al parecer iba decidido a todo. Aquello comenzó a cansarlo, de por sí llevaban subiendo y bajando escaleras, no podía creer que no hubiese algún lugar disponible.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — Preguntó el rubio algo enfadado, los pies comenzaban a dolerle— Si quieres hablar conmigo, puedes hacerlo aquí— Utilizó algo de fuerza para detenerse y apartar a Sasuke de un manotazo. —Hiciste que dejara a Gaara solo, otra vez.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de Gaara? Creo que ya he escuchado suficiente de él en todo el día… Todos andan diciendo que volvieron— replicó Sasuke con rapidez y antes de que pudiera continuar con sus reclamos, Naruto lo jaló y ambos entraron a una elegante oficina, que estaba lujosamente amueblada. Ambos estaban sudados y agitados por el recorrido; el aire acondicionado hizo que sus cuerpos se refrescaran en cuanto entraron— Al principio fue divertido, pero también te han visto con Sai, Hinata e Ino… Eres la comidilla de todos, Naruto. —Finalizó una vez que recuperó el aliento.

—No entiendo de qué te quejas… Tú y yo ya no fingimos que somos novios, además creo que nuestra amistad terminó gracias a tus comentarios ofensivos— protestó Naruto disgustado. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada haciendo una mueca de fastidio. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber quedado a solas con el Uchiha. —Si es por el "contagio" de mi bisexualidad, no te preocupes, no afecta a imbéciles como tú… Así que déjame en paz de una buena vez.

— ¡Joder! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? — Gritó Sasuke— ¡Todos dicen que andas de ramera barata! — Notó que Naruto abría los ojos con conmoción al escuchar el apelativo; guardó silencio, no había sido la palabra correcta y la gente no pensaba eso del rubio. Sasuke estaba formulando todas esas ideas por el mero hecho de que sentía rabia al ver a Naruto con otras personas, en especial con las ex parejas. Cuando sintió el puño del Uzumaki estampándose contra su rostro, sintió un profundo alivio.

— ¡¿Siempre tienes que decir esas cosa? ¡Lo arruinas todos con tu boca suelta, idiota de mierda! — Contradijo Naruto fuera de sí, sus nudillos le dolían por el golpe que le había dado a Sasuke pero ni así se contuvo de volver a hacerlo; pensó que el Uchiha se quedaría quieto pero su corazón se aceleró al ver que le correspondía a los golpes. Puñetazos al estómago, rasguños a la cara, brazos lastimados, respiraciones agitadas y miradas de resentimiento por parte de ambos.

Sí, viejos tiempos.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! — Exclamó el Uchiha.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tú eres el jodido culpable!

— ¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que anda con tu banda de ex novios!

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¡Tú tienes a tu Sakura! ¡Si tanto te gusta, ve a juntarte con ella! ¡Hazla tu novia! ¿Es lo que querías no? ¿Por qué no lo haces de una buena vez? — Por cada reclamo, intercambian un nuevo golpe. Naruto estaba enfurecido.

— ¡¿Quieres saber por qué? — Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban con un tenue tono carmesí.

— ¡Le harías un jodido favor al universo!

—¡Estoy celoso! — Gritó Sasuke— ¡Estoy celoso, maldita sea! — Su respiración se agitó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho pero no se arrepintió, un golpe más a su estómago, esta vez siendo el más doloroso de todos. — ¿Querías saberlo no? ¡Pues ahí lo tienes! ¡Estoy celoso de que estés con Gaara, de que Hinata te tome de la mano, de que Ino ande todo el tiempo arriba de ti y de que Sai viva contigo!

Naruto se desplomó sobre el suelo, incapaz de poder apalear una vez más al Uchiha. Su respiración arrítmica le impedía pensar con coherencia y el digerir aquellas palabras parecía ser una misión imposible. Sus mejillas se hallaban rojas y no precisamente por los porrazos que había recibido por parte de Sasuke. ¿No se suponía que el aire acondicionado de la oficina estaba en su máxima potencia? ¿Entonces por qué sentía la cara tan caliente? Miró hacia el suelo, había esperado cualquier explicación pero lo que Sasuke le había dicho fue el colmo.

—He soportado de todo, Sasuke pero… ¿Eso? ¿Es necesario que mientas de esa manera?

—Naruto… Lo que digo es verdad— Sasuke se colocó a la altura del rubio, tomándolo de los hombros, jalándolo para darle un abrazo. Era tan difícil poder confesar algo de aquella naturaleza y mucho más difícil decirle aquellas palabras a su amigo de la infancia, sin embargo todo aquello llevaba una gran verdad y era imposible mentir sobre algo que venía sintiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, sólo que había batallado mucho para darse cuenta. Tendría que mejorar en muchos aspectos: conocer a los papás del rubio, saber un poco más de la historia de la familia Uzumaki y sobre todo poner las cosas en orden con Sakura. Aparte, debía saber cómo no pudo darse cuenta cuando Naruto tuvo tantas relaciones.

— ¿Y tenías que decir esas cosas terribles? ¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿En serio te causo tanto asco? — Naruto intentó empujar al Uchiha pero éste hizo más presión y no permitió que se fuera a algún lado… Se sentía tan sumiso y eso le incomodaba mucho, quería sacar esa parte rabiosa de él y golpearlo.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Estaba celoso y lo sigo estando… Porque Sai hizo algo que detesté— Musitó Sasuke mientras lo agarraba de las mejillas y lo besaba en la boca. Era la primera vez que se besaban en mucho tiempo y el tacto no le disgustó en absoluto, al contrario, era muy diferente a todos los besos que se habían dado antes… Incluso cuando ellos eran pequeños, pero eso era otra historia y Sasuke no planeaba recordarlo, al menos, no aún.

Naruto sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, le fastidiaba la actitud tan dócil que estaba tomando, así que se irguió un poco y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke, haciendo que ambos se juntaran mucho más. El beso poco a poco fue cambiando de tranquilo a uno más pasional, como si todo lo que estuvieron aguantándose estuviera quedando en evidencia en ese instante. Las lenguas se movían desesperadas, ansiando profundizar cada vez más el contacto; el calor entre sus cuerpos iba incrementándose y entonces por fin comprendieron lo mucho que habían deseado hacer eso. Separándose un poco, Sasuke bajó hasta el cuello del rubio y le mordió ligeramente, dejando una marca visible. Sonrió complacido; para después introducir las manos bajo la camisa del uniforme de Naruto, quién se estremeció ante el inesperado roce.

—Idiota, ¿tienes idea en dónde estamos? — Reclamó el rubio, alejándose un poco del Uchiha.

—No, no creo que ninguno de los dos tenga idea de dónde se encuentran— Interrumpió una divertida voz, haciendo que los chicos se separaran rápidamente. —Supongo que venir a la oficina del director a satisfacer sus deseos hormonales debe ser una experiencia gratificante e interesante, ¿verdad, queridos alumnos?

— ¿Director Namikaze?

— ¿Papá? —

Sasuke tuvo la idea de que debía de limpiarse bien los oídos pues por alguna razón había escuchado que Naruto le decía "papá" al director lo cuál era remotamente imposible. Se pusieron de pie y en cuanto el Uchiha observó al hombre sintió que algo dentro de él se removía con mucha incomodidad, al ver que el director de la escuela era la copia exacta de su amigo. Sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo e hizo una nota mental:

Conocer a los papás de Naruto: 50% Completado.

Después de esa bochornosa situación Naruto se daría cuenta de que había mucha diferencia entre un "Estoy celoso" a un "Me gustas". Pero a veces las lecciones vienen acompañadas de mucho dolor y él tendría que hallar la fortaleza necesaria para seguir adelante, a pesar de las circunstancias…

**4.-**

—Gaara, has estado más callado de lo usual en esta clase— Rock Lee era un chico de lo más enérgico pero ese día lucía extrañamente tranquilo, por eso de forma apacible le había ido a preguntar al pelirrojo por su estado. — ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué Naruto no llegó? ¿Acaso le pasó algo? — Aunque su tono de voz no sonara tan fuerte, la velocidad con la cuál salían esas preguntas era igualmente rápida.

—Nada, se fue a hablar con Sasuke… Tal vez arreglen las cosas entre ellos— Respondió el pelirrojo con simpleza, dentro de él habían un terrible remolino de emociones encontradas pero se le hacía una pérdida de tiempo tener que demostrar cada una de ellas, así que prefirió concentrarse en la práctica que le estaba poniendo el maestro de Química Orgánica. — Tú también has estado raro—

— ¿Sabes? Yo espero que no arreglen las cosas— comentó Lee un poco contrariado, logando captar la atención de Gaara— Yo… Vi algo que me dejó consternado y no he tenido el valor de decírselo a Naruto pero tú eres su amigo y sé que me aconsejarás bien— Miró al Sabaku y luego de tomar algo de valor se animó — Hace poco, vi que Sasuke y Sakura se estaban besando… No era un beso de amigos, Gaara… Parecían novios o algo así… — Lee suspiró.

—Esto… Es interesante— Gaara pareció meditarlo unos instantes, sonriendo complacido, tendría algo bueno que contarles a Sai y a las dos chicas; tenían un motivo para alejar a Sasuke y a Naruto definitivamente porque ese maldito Uchiha no poseía ningún derecho de tener que herir los sentimientos del Uzumaki. —No te preocupes, Lee… Yo me encargaré de todo, por lo pronto, puedes volver a tu insoportable humor de siempre—

Y Rock Lee sintió temor al notar cierto brillo en los ojos de Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas después del capítulo:<strong>

Marthiis: *cubriéndose los ojos* ¿Está mal? ¿No les gustó? ¿Demasiados horrores ortográficos?

Tamaki: Tranquila, tranquila… Todo estará bien *le da palmaditas en la espalda*

Marthiis: *Se quita las manos de la cara* Espero que les haya gustado, personalmente me divertí con la parte de los niños *ríe* Pero bueno, espero que les guste… ¿Merezco reviews?

Tamaki: Por cierto… Diles eso…

Marthiis: Ah, sí… A los que se queden leyendo las notas finales, ¿alguien quiere platicar conmigo por msn? *ríe con vergüenza* Se los dejaré pero no se rían porque es muy infantil é.e correo caliente .com (Lo de correo caliente me dio risa, vaya nombre traducido de hotmail xD) Y una cosa más… ¿A alguno de ustedes le gustaría ser mi beta? Es que en verdad necesito que alguien me revise los escritos…

Tamaki: Bueno, sin más preámbulos, ya nos vamos porque Marthiis tiene que estudiar. ¡Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas antes del capítulo:**

Tamaki: ¡Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creer que esté sucediendo esto… ¡Marthiis Wolff por fin actualizará!

Marthiis: *con un sartén en la mano* ¡Deja de soltar esas cosas! ¡Bien sabes el motivo por el que no he actualizado! Serás bastardo uke de…

Tamaki: ¡Hey! No digas malas palabras y más cuando llevas ausente tanto tiempo… En fin, nos alegra estar de nuevo frente a ustedes para actualizar este intento de fic de Marthiis. Realmente la pobre chica ha estado muy ocupada con eso de la escuela…

Marthiis: ¡Los maestros no desean que vea, lea o respire yaoi! *se cruza de brazos* En fin *suspira mientras agarra el sartén* Ciertamente en todo este tiempo estuve pensando en varias ideas para este fic y pues… Habrá un poco de SasuSaku. Sí, lo habrá. Aunque me cueste mucho expresar mi molestia, tendré que poner algo de esa pareja para lograr mi cometido. Claro, aquí se da un giro a la historia… No tanto pero si es algo notorio.

Tamaki: Con el alma en un hilo esperamos que sea de su agrado, pero antes… ¡Los agradecimientos!

**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf****, ****Darth Sethbek****, ****camiSXN****, ****Moon-9215****, SkyDark Sun, ****Susana Mode****, ****kryn hoshi****, ****Mara-Sama15**(¡Somos de México, yay!),**Hazael Requiem****, ****Brye****, kaoryciel94, ****Zahia-vlc****, ****milk goku****, ****SuZakUSeIRyU****, ****Yuki-2310****, ****jennita****, Ayame Chan, Emily Usuratonkachi, ****Katari-chan****, nayki, ****hinamor007****, ****Mara-Sama15****, ****Saku-Aya****, Cami Uchiha.**

Marthiis: Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo para leer y comentar. A los que han agregado esta historia como favoritos y los que estén leyendo esto. ¡Gracias!

Tamaki: Debemos agregar a **KyuChanxD**con quien no me llevo bien pero Marthiis la considera como una de sus mejores amigas y a **Sheva-san** por haber corregido este capítulo. ¡Sin ella todo esto sería un desastre! También a **Daneshka Boticcelli**, a quien va dirigido esto.

Marthiis: Sé que he extendido las notas pero eso sucede cuando desapareces un buen tiempo… Había intentado dar mi correo electrónico pero FF lo censuró… En fin se los intento dejar otra vez: angelita . obscura (arroba) hotmail . com y mi PIN: 32E2422C por si alguien quiere hablar conmigo o rolear (¿?) Sin más preámbulos vamos al capítulo.

Tamaki: Naruto no le pertenece a Marthiis Wolff, es de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**1.- **

Minato Namikaze era un hombre de gran sonrisa y carácter alegre que transmitía confianza a la mayor parte de las personas que lo conocían o a las que se acercaban a saludarlo cada mañana, cuando iba a su escuela y tomaba el cargo como director de la universidad. Atractivo, de grandes principios y de mente abierta eran algunas de las cosas que lo hacían ser un hombre deseado por las mujeres y ¿por qué no decirlo? También de algunos chicos que iban a su despacho por el simple hecho de verle un momento. Todos sus empleados lo querían, pues hacía su trabajo de forma excelente y siempre se encargaba de brindar ideas buenas para el manejo de tan grande institución.

Pero…

Minato guardaba un terrible secreto y pocos se daban cuenta de aquél singular rasgo de su temperamento; se necesitaba ser bastante cercano al rubio, contar con un gran intelecto y habilidad en observación para lograr vislumbrar un poco el nivel de descaro y perversión que ese hombre de perfecto abdomen y cara de modelo llegaba a tener. Él era terriblemente atrevido, desvergonzado y cínico; por eso, cuando vio que su hijo caminaba de la mano con Sasuke Uchiha rumbo hacia su despacho, no dudó ni por un segundo en acercarse a echar un vistazo.

Recordaba perfectamente a Sasuke Uchiha. Un chico mimado, amigo de la infancia de su pequeño querubín; de familia rica, con modales y sentimientos demasiados fríos, el perfecto contraste de Naruto. Su encuentro se había llevado muchos años atrás y aunque no lo quisiera, Minato tuvo que aceptar la amistad que ellos habían formado; sin embargo, Sasuke en ese entonces era muy huraño y celoso con su pequeño. En cierta parte lo agradecía, pues Naruto siempre estuvo protegido –quizá demasiado– de cualquiera que se le ocurriera poner un dedo en su bella cabecita de rubia cabellera. No obstante, ahora todo era diferente y todo empezó cuando la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki tuvo que marcharse por un tiempo a Inglaterra, pero ahora no tenía ningún sentido acordarse de eso.

El hecho de estar viendo al producto de su afecto con esa sonrisa llena de vergüenza y sus mejillas rojas hacía que su concentración se fuera hacia un lugar desconocido; claro, también contaba el sentimiento de gran satisfacción al ver a Sasuke Uchiha en las mismas circunstancias. Se merecía un premio por haber hecho caer al Uchiha de sus altos aires de grandeza. Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados frente a su escritorio. Naruto mirando hacia el suelo, como si quisiera tener mirada láser que hiciera un hoyo en el piso y salir huyendo de ahí; el Uchiha con la pose estoica y mirada intimidante, intentado ser el fuerte de los dos.

— ¿Y bien? — Habló de repente haciendo que Naruto respingara en su asiento; sin duda, su hijo le brindaba momentos de profunda alegría con sus atolondrados tics de nerviosismo, por eso mismo y cada vez que podía, él mismo se encargaba de avergonzarlo por el mero hecho de verlo en tales coyunturas. Sonrió tenuemente y apoyó la barbilla en su mano. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo. — ¿Alguno de ustedes ya pensó en una buena excusa para que no los expulse por sus pecaminosas acciones?

—Soy tu hijo, creo que esa es razón suficiente— Respondió de forma escueta Naruto encogiéndose de hombros y recargándose en el asiento, ganándose de la misma manera un manotazo por parte de Sasuke.

—Sí, eres mi hijo, pero el señor Uchiha no lo es, ¿preferirías que lo expulsara a él? — Minato ensanchó su sonrisa, haciendo notar que se hallaba totalmente complacido por la situación — Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… Estoy enterado de lo que ha estado pasando entre el señor Uchiha y tú pero… ¿Por qué quieres venir aquí a darle esta clase de sustos a tu padre? ¿Quieres que me dé un paro cardiaco por ver a mi hijo en los brazos de otro chico? No, no… Esta juventud de ahora que no respeta los espacios públicos ni los pobres sentimientos de un padre que está llegando a la mediana edad.

—Señor, sin ánimo de ofender… Esto de por sí ya es bastante vergonzoso, ¿podría guardar sus ironías? — Sasuke interrumpió al ver como Naruto se ponía mucho más rojo, abandonando su color natural, incluso él mismo sintió como las mejillas le ardían, no le gustaba cuando le ponían en evidencia y Minato parecía estar pasándosela de lo más lindo.

—Disculpe, señor Uchiha— Respondió Minato con falsa cordialidad— Es que estoy acostumbrado a divertirme a costa de mi hijo y como no es usual verle desfogando sus deseos sexuales tengo que aprovechar la situación.

— ¡Padre! ¡Otra vez te estás excediendo! — Reclamó un enrojecido Naruto, quien no sabía en dónde ocultar la cara de vergüenza. Intercaló las miradas, primero con Sasuke y luego con su padre, incapaz de discernir quién lo ponía más en ridículo— ¡Eso mismo hiciste cuando estaba con Sai y ahora vienes a hacer como si la primera ocasión no hubiese sido bochornosa!

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? — Minato sonrió — Fue en tu primera cita con ese chico… Un chico muy raro, debo decir, pero tú eres el que elige a tus parejas.

— ¿No crees que estás divagando demasiado? Además, eso fue hace mucho tiempo… —El Uzumaki suspiró para luego ponerse de pie— Andando, Sasuke… Deja al viejo entrometido con sus ensoñaciones— Sin esperar al Uchiha, caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la oficina como si su padre no representara autoridad alguna.

—Bueno, eso fue raro— Sasuke se puso de pie, pero antes de marcharse, dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio mayor que había guardado silencio y en vez de mostrar aquella sonrisa descarada, una mueca de decepción brillaba en sus juveniles facciones. El Uchiha se extrañó un poco, pero como no era su problema, atinó a hacer una reverencia para después partir detrás de su amigo.

Tal vez no todo era perfecto en la vida de Naruto.

**2.-**

—Esto se está poniendo demasiado aburrido— Soltó Sai al aire mientras se estiraba un poco y volvía a recargarse sobre la mesa con aire ausente. Contempló al chico y a las jóvenes que se hallaban a su lado y sintió que aquellas reuniones se estaban volviendo demasiado monótonas. No había motivo para juntarse esa calurosa mañana en las bancas que se hallaban desparramadas por uno de los jardines de la escuela, sin embargo, Gaara los había llamado y nunca hacía eso a menos que fuese algo de suma importancia.

—Yo no te obligué a que vinieras— respondió el pelirrojo, harto de los comentarios tontos que hacía el de ojos negros— Pero tengo que decirles algo y está en ustedes si desean ayudarme a separar a Sasuke de Naruto.

—Gaara, en serio… ¿Aún crees que haya posibilidades? El director me informó que los había encontrado besándose en plena oficina… Y no era un beso precisamente de amigos— Agregó Ino, su tono de voz estaba cargado de duda y un poco de decepción. — Si Naruto puede ser feliz a lado del Uchiha, no deseo arrebatarle esa oportunidad.

Hinata, como siempre, se mantenía al margen de la situación y como venía ocurriendo la mayor parte de las veces, el jugo en su mano derecha le impedía soltar alguna palaba altisonante que pudiese atentar contra la integridad de sus amigos. Las reuniones estaban efectuándose casi todos los días, todo con el fin de planear la forma de mantener lejos a la pareja estrella, no obstante, el Uchiha fue capaz de pasar todos los obstáculos y al parecer, habían hecho las paces.

—Naruto no puede ser feliz a lado del Uchiha porque Sasuke no está interesado en él… Lee me dijo algo muy interesante— Gaara se mantuvo callado unos momentos, tratando de hallar las palabras idóneas para explicarle a sus compañeros las razones que lo obligaban a actuar de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo y motivarlos a que lo apoyaran— Sasuke sólo está siendo indulgente con Naruto… Él no lo ama, no le gusta, simplemente le considera como un amigo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Intervino Hinata un poco más interesada en las palabras del pelirrojo— Yo también considero a Naruto como un amigo y no por eso lo ando besando en lugares públicos—suspiró— Todos conocemos a Sasuke, simplemente no puede hacerlo porque va en contra de todas sus características.

—Hinata, tú estuviste con ellos en el jardín de niños— refutó Gaara un poco ofendido de que alguien estuviese contradiciéndolo— Yo también estuve ahí y recuerdo perfectamente lo mucho que Sasuke se empeñaba en alejarlo de nosotros cuando intentábamos acercarnos a él…

—Una prueba más de que Sasuke si está enamorado de Naruto, sólo que no desea demostrarlo— Replicó Hinata mirando decididamente al pelirrojo.

—O tal vez es demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta de lo que en realidad siente— agregó Ino apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano. La situación prácticamente se les había salido de las manos cuando Sasuke sencillamente se comió a besos a Naruto en el despacho del director y ninguno de ellos entendía de qué iba todo.

—Chicos, estamos desperdiciando tiempo en encontrar una explicación a lo que sucede, en vez de idear maneras de alejarlos completamente. — Sai comentó sonriendo como lo hacía habitualmente— Sasuke anda detrás del culo de Sakura, no del de Naruto… Eso será suficiente explicación por el momento.

— ¿Y si Naruto está enamorado de Sasuke? ¿Crees que simplemente sonreirá y aceptará con facilidad el enredo que está haciendo el estúpido Uchiha? — preguntó Ino— Sai y Gaara, ustedes están pensando con el miembro inferior, no con el cerebro. Para ustedes es fácil decir "Hay que separarlos" pero Naruto obviamente no estará bien si llega a suceder eso.

—Estamos siendo egoístas— Agregó Hinata luego de tomar hasta la última gota de jugo— Nos empeñamos en separarles a ellos, ¿después qué? ¿Haremos una rifa donde quien obtenga el papelito ganador se llevará como premio a Naruto? — Su semblante cambió a uno más serio— No sólo le causaremos un gran daño, él terminará odiándonos, aparte de que sería algo muy infantil de nuestra parte.

—Como si reunirnos cuatro ex para atentar contra la vida de nuestra "competencia" no fuese lo suficientemente infantil— comentó Sai con tono mordaz.

—Si no estás de acuerdo con esto, simplemente puedes marcharte— refutó Gaara con cierta agresividad. Naruto era aún una herida muy profunda de la que no había logrado curarse a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y Hinata solamente estaba haciendo más difíciles las cosas. Todo era muy sencillo: separar al Uchiha de Naruto y los cuatro ex hallarían la manera de ganarse el amor incondicional del blondo. Pero no, la Hyuuga deseaba aplicar la moral arruinándolo todo.

Sasuke jamás había representado un riesgo potencial para ellos. Era amigo a medias de Naruto y solamente ocupaba un espacio que hasta un perro podía ocupar, sólo que la seria atracción que el Uchiha sentía hacia Sakura y la poca participación de ésta en formar una relación estaba haciendo estragos. Estragos que le llevaría más tiempo en solucionar si no actuaba con rapidez.

— ¿Eso es lo que verdaderamente piensas? — Hinata no podía evitar contestar. Mucho tiempo se la pasó con la boca cerrada cuando era pequeña y la seguridad que Naruto le brindó cuando fueron novios había sido suficiente para tener la fuerza de voluntad para alzar la voz y no iba a desperdiciarla –incluso aunque se tratase de Gaara–.

—Vamos, ¿quieres hacerte la buena? De buena sólo tienes la cara…— el pelirrojo sonrió con frialdad— ¿Acaso olvidaste el problema que le ocasionaste a tu primo Hyuuga cuando te enteraste que estaba comprometido con una chica que no eras tú? Si mal no recuerdo, tú por ese entonces estabas perdidamente enamorada de él y te dolió mucho esa "traición", por lo tanto empleaste tu mejor cara de tristeza y fuiste a tirarte a los brazos de Naruto. Tú también le has hecho sufrir, no vengas aquí a decir lo que le conviene cuando has sido culpable de parte de sus desgracias.

—Oigan, oigan…— Ino se puso de pie. Estamos dejando que estas circunstancias nos agobien, no debemos pelear. Al contrario, aquí es donde debemos permanecer más unidos que nunca, ¿no lo creen? ¿Verdad que sí, Sai?

—Yo digo que nos separemos. Hinata y tú permanecerán juntas. Gaara y yo haremos lo que se no dé la gana para que Naruto nos pertenezca… Si eso sucede, dejaremos que ustedes también luchen por obtener su amor. Es lo más sensato, si esto continúa sólo terminaremos peor— Sai sonrió y se puso de pie. Agarró a Gaara del hombro y prácticamente se lo llevó a rastras del lugar, dejando a Ino y a Hinata solas.

—Estúpido…—murmuró la Hyuuga de forma dolida al mismo tiempo que la rubia le daba un tierno abrazo para reconfortarla.

**3.-**

Naruto pocas veces había experimentado el sentimiento de incomodidad pero nunca con tanta fuerza como ahora. No era como si estuviese en el baño, pasando por alto poner el pestillo a la puerta y que una mujer u hombre entrase de repente viéndolo con los pantalones abajo y orinando. Tampoco era como si alguien lo invitase a comer algo casero, presumiendo de dotes culinarios imaginarios y al primer bocado tuviese deseos de vomitar al consumir algo que sabía horrible.

No, la incomodidad iba más allá de eso.

El hecho de estar brincándose las clases a lado de su mejor amigo –ambos escondidos en los jardines del fondo del campus– era digno de mención; no sólo por el hecho de estar en un silencio casi molesto para el rubio, sino también por el suceso que había ocurrido entre ellos hacía una hora. Sasuke volvía a tener la misma actitud arisca de todos los días y parecía que le estaba ignorando desde hacía un buen rato. Para Naruto era un suplicio tener que soportar el castigo del silencio, como si las palabras se le acumularan en la punta de la lengua, ansiosas de salir.

El Uzumaki tenía deseos de decir tantas cosas, quería explicarle la situación al Uchiha y poner en orden todo ese embrollo que se estaba ocasionando a causa de su desconfianza. Ambos eran amigos, mejores amigos pero el hecho de haber sobre pasado el límite de amistad con besos profundos, caricias descaradas –obviando el noviazgo ficticio– creaba cierta inquietud para ambos. Necesitaban hablar, poner en orden las ideas. Más que nada porque Sasuke había empeorado todo con ese beso inesperado.

—Entonces… — Naruto se aclaró la garganta— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar callados? Es decir, creo que hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, ¿no lo crees? Sabes que odio estar quieto.

—Naruto, quiero que tomes en cuenta algo muy importante. Yo sigo queriendo estar con Sakura. — Sasuke habló con seriedad y mirando fijamente al de ojos azules— Solamente puse como prioridad arreglar las cosas contigo, yo de todas maneras comenzaré una relación formal con ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo de hace rato? — Naruto preguntó rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla pero sin desviar la mirada, no era su costumbre bajar la cabeza—No vas besando a la gente así como así, ¿verdad? Ese no es tu estilo. — En cierta parte se sentía un poco dolido por la manera en que Sasuke le estaba hablando en esos momentos y el rubio entendió que estaba poniéndole más importancia al asunto.

—Solamente quería que cerraras la boca, a veces eres insoportable cuando hablas sin parar y no permites que te expliquen las cosas como son— Sasuke respiró hondo y sonrió— Supongo que recordé cuando éramos pequeños, darte besos era la única manera de controlarte, aunque cuando volviste de Inglaterra dejé de hacerlo— volvió a poner su rostro impertérrito— Me di cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

—Dijiste que estabas celoso— Naruto infló los mofletes.

—Eres mi único amigo, creo que eso es suficiente razón. —Sasuke soltó una carcajada— No creo que sea divertido andar compartiendo tu amistad con cuatro personas más.

— ¿Sakura ya aceptó lo que sentía por ti?

—Sí— Sasuke se acomodó un mechón de cabello y luego miro con superioridad al blondo— Quiero que te lo grabes bien en la cabeza Naruto, yo jamás te voy a querer como un novio… No sé qué te habrás imaginado pero fui condescendiente con algunas cosas, sin embargo, nunca sentiría atracción por ti.

—Gracias…— Naruto esbozó una sonrisa— Gracias por ser sincero conmigo, Sasuke. Entonces, todo lo que pasó en el "dulce" noviazgo quedará en el olvido, ¿sí? Nunca sucedió nada entre nosotros. Ahora sí podrás estar con tu princesa y yo podré regresar a mi vida normal. — Se puso de pie— Pero a la próxima, no seas como son hijo de puta.

—No, Naruto. No habrá próxima vez.

**4.-**

_Sasuke Uchiha era un niño lindo__,__ pero con un carácter terriblemente fuerte. Él era la viva imagen de un típico estereotipo de jovencito mimado que cuando ordenaba algo, esperaba que esa orden fuese acatada en el mismo instante en que chasqueaba los dedos. Fue por eso que cuando intentó llevar una amistad a la fuerza con el pequeño Naruto, Sasuke se vio en la terrible necesidad de doblegar su estoica manera de ser y tratarlo con más tranquilidad y dejado su orgullo a un lado._

_No sabía la razón, pero saberse único mejor amigo del rubio era algo de lo cual se jactaba con toda su imponente familia. Incluso hasta sentía que se henchía de alevosía cada vez que le narraba a su hermano mayor de las travesuras que el pequeño Uzumaki y él tramaban en la hora del recreo cuando los maestros no los estaba__n__ vigilando._

_Como todo Uchiha, Sasuke era inevitablemente celoso y desde que Naruto había aceptado su amistad se había convertido en su propiedad. Por eso ningún Hyuuga o Sabaku tenía permitido acercarse a él. Naruto era como un tesoro que debía protegerse con el máximo cuidado. Itachi le había dicho un montón de veces que esas actitudes suyas le ocasionaban cierto temor pero suponía que era por la edad. _

—_Sasuke, ¿por qué nunca me dejas juntarme con Hinata o con Gaara? Ellos son buenos conmigo, de seguro te llevarás bien con ellos._

_¿Llevarse bien con ellos? ¿Naruto se estaba burlando de él o algo por el estilo?_

—_Simple, Naruto. Tú solamente eres mío— Respondía Sasuke con simpleza para después darle un beso en la frente y continuar jugando en los columpios dónde se habían conocido._

—

—_Naruto, me gustas mucho y vas a ser mi novio._

_Sasuke jamás sintió tanto odio en toda su vida hasta que una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes se había acercado a su rubio amigo para declarársele. Había visto demasiadas novelas en la televisión como para darse cuenta de que esa chica de nombre Sakura se quería robar a su amigo y eso jamás podría permitirlo. Simplemente no podía. Los novios se abrazaban, se besaban y se decían cosas linda__s.__ Eso hacía que la sangre Uchiha hirviera y era como si sus ojos se tornasen de color rojo._

—_Sakura es muy bonita pero no me gusta— contestó escuetamente el rubio con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro— Además a mí me gusta otra persona._

— _¿Qué? ¿Otra persona? ¡No! Tú tienes que ser mi novio— Insistió Sakura frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Quién te gusta? ¿Sasuke? — preguntó señalando al de cabello azabache._

—_No, Sasuke tampoco me gusta. _

— _¿Qué? — Eso sí que Sasuke no se lo esperaba, así__que agarró de los hombros a Naruto–quien se había quedado como lelo dándole una cátedra a su amiga de rosa cabellera– y se agachó sólo un poco para darle un beso en los labios. No duró ni un segundo__,__ pues el grito de Sakura los interrumpió, después ella se fue corriendo a decirles a los maestros que ellos se habían besado. —Naruto, tú eres mío, no te puede gustar otra persona, ¿entiendes? Ya te besé, así que ahora eres mi novio._

—_Está bien… Pero Sasuke, ¿qué es un "novio"?_

_El azabache ignoró la estúpida pregunta, pensando en las miles de mariposas en el estómago que revoloteaban sin control, prometiéndose a sí mismo que esos besos se repetirían muy seguido._

—

Minato se dejó caer cansadamente sobre el sofá con un suspiro saliendo de su boca. Cerró los ojos un instante, apretando con más fuerza el álbum de fotos que había tomado de su biblioteca privada minutos antes. Había regresado de la universidad hacía varias horas, pero el encuentro con su hijo le dejó melancólico, ocasionando que fuera a su refugio privado donde tenía miles de archivos guardados de la infancia de Naruto. Sólo bastó elegir uno al azar, donde casualmente aparecía con el Joven Uchiha.

El rubio se sorprendió al notar que los recuerdos podían llegar fácilmente con sólo mirar una fotografía y en esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Naruto y Sasuke aparecían en el área de columpios, ambos elevándose al mismo tiempo con la sonrisa grabada en sus rostros infantiles. Bastó observarla un rato que para que se pusiera a rememorar los acontecimiento de años previos donde el Uchiha se la pasaba acosando a su hijo, pero a la vez protegiéndolo de todo mal.

Pero todo acaba, hasta la mejor de las amistades. Minato comprendió que a veces las promesas son compromisos de alto valor que sólo unos pocos pueden llegar a cumplir. Sasuke había prometido que siempre sería amigo de Naruto, sin embargo, no pudo mantener esa promesa y Minato tuvo parte de la culpa, por eso, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, el blondo se sentía culpable por tal cosa.

El Namikaze siempre velaba por los intereses de la familia, por eso cuando las cosas salían mal, era vital para él escapar de la realidad y dejar que la misma vida se encargara de curar las heridas. Tuvo que aceptar que fue egoísta. Sólo necesitó una oportunidad, misma que fue entregada por su trabajo. Inglaterra resultó ser el escape perfecto cuando su querida esposa falleció. Naruto aún era un niño pequeño, por eso tomó sus cosas y las de su hijo para irse de viaje a la ciudad europea y ahí curar todo tipo de males que su alma sufrida no podía sanar con la rutina.

Kushina Uzumaki se convirtió en un tema quedado en el olvido, por eso en el hogar Namikaze no había portarretratos o fotos con su estampa en los álbum y sólo quedaban imágenes padre e hijo. Minato hizo lo posible por hacer de Naruto un buen hombre, lográndolo pero también dejando esa cicatriz abierta en el corazón del pequeño muchacho. Ambos, tratando de ignorar el dolor que existía, optaron por sumergirse en trabajo y en la escuela. La universidad era el único lugar donde Minato mantenía vigilado a su pequeño y no se arrepentía por haber tomado las riendas del lugar.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sacó de inmediato a Minato de sus ensoñaciones. Dejó caer el grueso libro de fotografías en el suelo, levantándose en menos de un segundo, tomando una sombrilla que estaba colocada estratégicamente a su lado en dado caso de que alguien quisiese entrar a su humilde morada para llevarse cosas de forma ilícita. Con valor, y tanteando en medio de la oscuridad debido a la mala iluminación de la lámpara, salió de la salita rumbo al recibidor, dispuesto a enterrarle la sombrilla a quien fuese con tal de tener un poco de paz.

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces con una sombrilla? ¿Intentas golpearme?

— ¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú? — Minato ya estaba preparado para golpear con todas sus fuerzas al bulto que se movía desde la entrada, pero no fue hasta que escuchó la voz de su hijo que pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Por un momento, el mayor se sintió azorado al estar en esa situación y comprendió que de esa manera se sentían sus alumnos al agarrarlos haciendo cosas estúpidas. Un poco más calmado pero sin recuperarse de la sorpresa de ver a su primogénito quitándose los zapatos y poniéndose una pantuflas se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

— ¿_Su _recámara está ocupada?

—Sabes perfectamente que nadie más que tú ocupa esa habitación— Respondió el Namikaze haciendo el vano intento por no poner una mueca de tristeza. Naruto pocas veces iba a visitarlo a casa y cuando lo hacía era simplemente para dormir un rato en la habitación que alguna vez compartió con su adorada esposa. Ahí era donde la mayor parte de sus cosas se hallaban guardadas, como si ese pedacito de ella aún estuviese acompañándolos. Naruto tomaba en cuenta a ese lugar como su refugio personal cada vez que la depresión le ganaba.

—Me quedaré por esta noche— respondió Naruto, dejando caer una pequeña mochila con varios cambios de ropa. — Me he cansado de Sai, se ha vuelto demasiado insoportable— comenzaba a decir pese a que su padre aún no le hubiese preguntado el motivo de su estadía. —Todos. Gaara, Ino… ¡Hasta Hinata, por todos los cielos! — luego hizo una pausa y añadió con pocas ganas— También el idiota de Sasuke… ¡Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para joderme el día!

— ¿Te he metido en problemas con el Uchiha? — se atrevió a preguntar el Namikaze con un poco de timidez, muy raro en él.

—Sasuke es un amargado— dijo simplemente, se cruzó de brazos— Voy a preparar ramen y luego me voy a bañar. Estoy cansado— Naruto sonrió un poco para luego salir disparado de ahí.

Eso fue clara señal de que Minato no tenía ningún derecho a entrometerse y fue en ese instante en que se sintió más viejo de lo que en verdad era. El hecho de no poder comprender lo sentimientos de su hijo y no saber guiarlo más allá de una simple palabra de aliento le hacía sentir impotente. Añoró más que nunca que su esposa estuviese presente para cuidarlos a ambos y aconsejarles, decirles e incluso golpearles para hacerles entrar en razón. Debía aceptarlo, seguía amando con intensidad a su adorada pelirroja y su ausencia le dejaba un terrible dolor en el alma pero el hecho de ver a Naruto pagando las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones le calaba aún más.

—Kushina, me haces tanta falta.

**5.-**

Naruto buscó con desesperación algún paquete de ramen instantáneo por toda la cocina. Las cosas más o menos funcionaban así: cada vez que él tenía problemas en la escuela o en algún otro lugar siempre terminaba regresando a la casa de Minato y preparaba ramen en grandes cantidades. Era como un alcohólico que buscaba alguna botella de buen sake, sólo que para el blondo las cosas eran de diferente manera.

Comenzó a desesperarse. Tenía hambre y con singular ironía recordó un viejo refrán que había escuchado de un alumno de nacionalidad mexicana que había ido a pasar una temporada a la universidad: "las penas con pan son buenas" Quiso tomarlo como una broma pero Naruto realmente esperaba que el ramen lograra arrastrar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Ya había revisado la mayor parte de los rincones de la cocina pero no había señales de su preciado alimento. Sólo quedaban los estantes superiores.

Tomó una silla, abriendo la repisa sin contar con la enorme cantidad de cosas que estaban metidas en ese pequeño lugar, jamás vio venir que le caerían encima. El dolor encima sumado al estruendoso sonido de latas y demás objetos cayéndose le hizo creer que alguien lo deseaba muerto. Adolorido, con la silla incrustándose en su trasero y en su dorso se quedó acostado sin querer moverse. Naruto dejó que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, poniendo como excusa a la caída que acababa de tener. Le dolía mucho el pecho. Jamás pensó volver a sentirse de esa manera, al menos no después de todas las cosas que le habían pasado.

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Estás bien?— Minato llegó haciendo un escándalo innecesario y Naruto entendió de quién había heredado tan escandaloso carácter — ¿Estabas buscando el ramen? Ah, no te lo dije pero el ramen se acabó la semana pasada y no he ido a comprar. ¡No es tan tarde! Voy a buscar a alguna tienda para ver si puedo conseguir tu favorito, ¿sí? Recoge este desastre en lo que regreso— Y sin dar tiempo para que Naruto reaccionara, el hombre se fue corriendo de ahí.

Naruto soltó un bufido de dolor y se hizo a un lado para dejar de estar encajándose la silla. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre pudiera tener tan cosas en un lugar tan pequeño? No lo creyó posible, pero al menos Minato iría a comprar la comida. Sin embargo, el rubio menor no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa triste al darse cuenta de que tres envases de ramen estaban regados por el piso. No los había visto y pudo asegurar que su progenitor sabía de su existencia.

—Idiota, sólo querías darme espacio, ¿cierto? Sabes que no comparto mis lágrimas contigo— murmuró cubriéndose la cara con la palma de la mano, sintiendo la humedad recorriéndole entre los dedos. Naruto se puso de pie, un poco más despejado. Levantó la silla, dejándola en el lugar correspondiente y pronto su atención se centró en recoger las latas que se habían roto al caerse. La cocina de repente se había llenado de una combinación de aromas poco agradables, así que se apresuró.

Naruto se prometió a sí mismo llorar una sola vez si alguien lo llegaba a lastimar. No le dedicaría más tiempo. Después de dos noviazgos fallidos y otros dos sin llegar a serlo había aprendido que las personas continuaban con la vida y si Sasuke se comportó como un jodido bastardo, entonces no importaba más desperdiciar lágrimas en él. Su padre jamás entendería lo furioso que estaba. ¿Por qué todos tenían que hacerse los mártires? Sus ex parejas habían sido hijos de puta y también lo habían herido. ¿Por qué ahora venían a hacerla de niños de Dios?

Y Sasuke… Ese puto Sasuke.

— ¡Bien puedes irte a la mierda, cabrón! — exclamó el rubio dejando caer el trapeador en el piso con violencia— ¿Por qué se supone que tengo que recoger el puto tiradero si lo único que quiero hacer es destruirlo todo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ojalá que todos se mueran por hijos de puta! — Naruto sabía que estaba hundiéndose y si él se hundía, todos se irían con él. No era de esa clase de personas que hicieran cosas por el mero hecho de vengarse, pero es que estaba tan enojado por todo lo que le había ocurrido que pensaba y decía cosas que verdaderamente no sentía. — ¡Pero no verás a Naruto Uzumaki llorando por ti! ¡No me va a doler nada de lo que hagas con Sakura!

Y lloró mientras limpiaba. Sí, sabía que era un paisaje demasiado patético por eso no quiso ni verse en el espejo que estaba pegado en un extremo de la cocina. Aprovecharía esa noche para llorar todo lo que se le viniera en gana pues a pesar de ser hombre, no era un frígido. Golpear y llorar eran cosas que lo tranquilizaban y lo haría para entrar como todo un macho en la escuela a la mañana siguiente. Porque a pesar de que era bisexual y que por lo regular tomaba el sitio de abajo cuando se refería a relaciones sexuales con hombres, el no era una niña que se dedicaba a comer helado de vainilla mientras veía películas de amor. No, ¡Era Naruto Uzumaki!

—Te pusiste el apellido de tu madre, mínimo hazle el honor a eso— musitó el chico luego de recoger la última lata de legumbres— ¿Pero dónde demonios estás Kushina? ¿No se supone que debes estar aquí ayudándome? ¡Pues baja tu trasero celestial y ven a darle consejos a tu hijo! — exclamó luego de agarrar el trapeador y azotarlo contra el suelo, como si el pobre objeto tuviera la culpa de sus problemas. Humillado, con los ojos hinchados por apenas media hora de lágrimas, decidió que su padre sería mejor limpiando que él. Dejó caer el trapeador, derrotado. Como si de repente tuviese noventa y ocho años en vez de dieciocho.

—Muy bien, Naruto. Lo has echado todo a perder y ahora te pones a hablar solo como si tu madre muerta se fuese a aparecer de repente. Estás hambriento y prácticamente te han roto el corazón por millonésima vez— Naruto observó el tiradero que seguía en la cocina, deseando que los artefactos domésticos cobraran vida y hablaran con él o mínimo recogieran el resto del desastre pero nada ocurrió y se dio cuenta de que las consecuencias de la cruda realidad le habían golpeado muy fuerte, quizá demasiado. Decidió actuar como el adulto que no era así que, maldiciendo, se puso a recoger dejando todo inusualmente limpio. Miró el reloj, notando que había pasado una hora y su padre no daba señas de querer regresar. Tal vez había a una tienda por ramen y jamás regresaría o posiblemente no encontró lugar abierto.

Antes de que su intestino grueso que comiera al delgado, optó por agarrar uno de los envases que había en la despensa, lo preparó como era debido y esperó el tiempo necesario para poder comerlo como le gustaba. La comida le ardía en la boca pero no le importó, era una manera masoquista para no pensar en ciertas cosas que lo confundían más y más pero no funcionaba. Cometió muchos errores, demasiados para su gusto. Sabía que no se debía enamorarse de Sasuke y terminó haciéndolo. Probablemente era un amor que ya estaba ahí, latente, sin descubrir y bastó un par de besos para que saliera a la luz. En verdad creyó que el Uchiha lo elegiría pero como siempre, el jodido terminaba siendo el Uzumaki.

Sasuke era una persona muy importante para él, no obstante debía aceptar la certeza de que jamás podrían ser algo más. ¡Pero Sasuke le dio tantos motivos para pensar en doble sentido! ¡Entonces eso también lo convertía en culpable! Naruto casi se atraganta con los fideos al notar la magnitud de sus pensamientos. Sabía que no sería fácil olvidar al Uchiha, sabía que le calaría más porque era uno de sus mejores amigos. Ino fue su primera decepción, Gaara ni siquiera lo tomó en serio, Hinata sólo lo utilizaba y Sai era un pervertido que adoraba follar a toda la gente que tuviese buenos pechos o un culo atrayente. A todos los quería pero Sasuke era diferente. Sasuke fue su primer amigo –su primer amor no, ahí entraba una sexta persona– pero gracias a un error todo se fue a la mierda y advertía que nada sería igual.

¿Cómo se había enamorado de Sasuke? ¿El trato continuo? Podría ser. Después de todo era su mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños. Naruto se abofeteó mentalmente luego de ese último pensamiento. No tenía caso continuar profundizando el tema sabiendo que Sasuke no iba a ser para él. Terminó de comer mientras un fuerte ardor se apoderaba de su boca al someterla a la sopa tan caliente maldiciendo por lo bajo su sentimiento masoquista.

Se puso de pie, fue hacia el fregadero para colocar el plato junto con el cubierto. Decidió que no lo lavaría en pequeña –muy pequeña– venganza en contra de su padre pues él se podría encargar de eso cuando regresara de la "tienda". Después de todo, el bastardo lo había dejado solo. Fue a la habitación de su madre luego de agarrar la mochila atiborrada de ropa. No llevaba mucha –iba en bola, lo cual ocasionaba que se viese más volumen–, a fin de cuentas sólo pasaría una noche o lo suficiente para despejar su mente. Porque Naruto no era débil y sabría salir del pozo solo, como siempre había ocurrido.

Una vez que llegó a la habitación de Kushina, dejó sus cosas sobre la cama y se sentó en el suelo para relajarse un poco. Era ahí donde podía demostrar el verdadero rostro que ponía ante las circunstancias que creía no podía manejar pero que al salir, se sentía el ser más poderoso del mundo. Por fuera era el sonriente Naruto, pero adentro podía darse el lujo de venirse abajo como un árbol al ser cortado. Miró a su alrededor: la pared estaba pintada de un color morado pálido y había varios cuadros familiares desparramados –quizá las pocas imágenes que se conservaban de su madre–. Se puso de pie, no pudiendo soportar la melancolía que lo embargaba en esos instantes.

El armario de Kushina aún guardaba algunas prendas en su interior y una de ellas –la más importante para el rubio– estaba almacenada en una bolsa de plástico, debajo de una capa de calcetines. Su mamá nunca había sido buena tejiendo y esa fue la única cosa que hizo: una manta color anaranjado que en el centro llevaba el dibujo de un remolino –el sello de la familia Uzumaki de la que ambos se jactaban–.

Naruto la tomó, examinándola antes de sacarla de su encierro. Su mejilla se frotó contra la suave tela que se preservaba a pesar de los años, sintiéndola como el tacto que su madre tuvo alguna vez y se impregnó de su esencia. Sólo fueron unos segundos, no demasiado. Luego de eso, respiró hondo y guardó la mantita otra vez. Probablemente era algo estúpido pero tenía la creencia de que al frotarse contra la manta sus problemas se quedarían entre sus hilos.

Luego de guardar la mantita, examinó el resto de la habitación con poco interés y decidió que era hora de ducharse. De esa forma se relajaría un poco y podría dormir mucho más tranquilo luego haber derramado las lágrimas que debía derramar. Se desvistió en cuanto entró al cuarto de baño. Vio su desnudo cuerpo a través del espejo que se hallaba ahí. Su piel bronceada lucía suave y su abdomen tonificado le agradó mucho. Debía admitirlo, la Madre Naturaleza había sido amable con él porque resultó ser bastante atractivo. Sonrió y con ese pensamiento se colocó debajo de la regadera.

El agua tibia le nubló los sentidos. No pensó en Sasuke ni en su querida madre, ni siquiera en sus cuatro ex parejas. Imaginó que tardaría más pero sabía que era un chico que rara vez se deprimía, tal vez por eso cuando menos lo esperó, el dolor que se suponía que iba a cargar aquella noche había bajado de intensidad. Con una sonrisa en el rostro terminó de bañarse. Salió del baño vistiendo un short negro y una playera anaranjada. Sus músculos carentes de tensión le vaticinaron una noche de descanso.

— ¿Lo ves, Sasuke? ¡Serás alguien fácil de olvidar! — El rubio se acostó sobre la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Pasaron dos horas hasta que por fin pudo quedarse dormido.

Contraste con la media sonrisa que guardaba su rostro, una lágrima escurrió de su ojo derecho, misma que fue limpiada por Minato, quien le acarició la mejilla y salió de la habitación en silencio.

**6.-**

Sasuke despertó con la sensación de estar agotado y cuando se vio al espejo aquella mañana descubrió que su perfecto rostro no era tan perfecto como pensaba, pues un par de ojeras se habían instalado en la piel, producto de una mala noche de sueño. Había llevado a Sakura en su moto hasta su casa y se quedó un rato para hablar de tonterías. Después de todo ellos ya era una pareja oficialmente, tenían que comportarse como tales ya que debía darle su lugar a la chica. Sasuke recordó que la señora Haruno no estaba en casa y pues… Una cosa llevó a la otra.

No habían practicado el sexo. Ella por timidez y él por respeto. Aparte de que debía ser sincero consigo mismo, aceptando que no estaba acostumbrado a tocar los pechos de una mujer y mucho menos una vagina. La sola idea le dio escalofríos, ese nivel de confianza era demasiado incluso para él. Sasuke atribuyó que había estado demasiado ocupado haciéndose a la idea de tener que acostumbrarse a la cercanía de un hombre, pensando en cómo complacerle –de alguna manera tenía que agradecerle a Naruto por el favor que hacía y otra cosa muy importante era quedar bien como amante ante los ojos de los demás–.

Incluso el planteamiento de haberse familiarizado al tacto de Naruto le pareció difícil de digerir y por ende salió horrorizado de la casa de Sakura en cuanto su madre llegó.

Cuando arribó a la mansión Uchiha la cabeza le daba vueltas y francamente le asustó la voz amistosa de Mikoto al entrar a la cocina, ella recién había llegado de un viaje de negocios y estaría en casa una buena temporada. La guapa mujer lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y una amable sonrisa. Sasuke estaba tan atontado que sólo respondió con un leve asentimiento y un suave "hola, mamá" sin llegar a ser más expresivo, lo cual Mikoto consideró perfectamente natural.

—Tú papá llegará el siguiente sábado junto con tu hermano, por favor no hagas planes e invita a tu amigo Naruto. Haremos una cena familiar — le informó la mujer con un tono tan cálido que lastimó a Sasuke e hizo que se sintiera incómodo. El joven no le dijo que Naruto pronto dejaría de ser su amigo. Simplemente no deseaba entrar en detalles que su madre no entendería así que solamente profirió un "Hmph" y fue a su habitación.

Sin embargo los pensamientos que surgieron en casa de Sakura no lo abandonaron. Todo con su novia era diferente. Los besos le sabían agridulces, como si algo le impidiese disfrutar completamente de la caricia. Tocar las curvas de una chica resultaba tremendamente fácil pero por alguna extraña razón no le satisfacía como cuando una vez y por celos intentó hacerlo con Naruto.

Ocho horas después, sueños extraños y despertar con dolor de cabeza fue el producto de pensar tanto en eso. Sasuke dejó de mirarse en el espejo y fue a ducharse, ignorando las marcas de su rostro que le hacían parecerse a su hermano mayor. Escuchar que su padre e Itachi regresarían a la ciudad hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. Los Uchiha estarían reunidos en la casa principal y por ende tenía que celebrarse de alguna manera. No era que los odiase –simplemente no eran dueños de su afecto–, al contrario, se alegraba de poder verlos. Sin embargo, le hacían decidir entre invitar a Naruto o a Sakura para la celebración y obviamente le daría el lugar que le correspondía a su novia.

Y eso también le ocasionaba problemas, pues Sakura no querría ver a Naruto, al menos pasado mucho tiempo.

Para cuando Sasuke estuvo arreglado, teniendo suficiente tiempo para preparar un almuerzo decente decidió ir a la cocina, encontrándose a su madre allí – ¿acaso dormía ahí? – haciendo huevos revueltos y hot-cakes. El aroma inusualmente hogareño le caló un poco pero esta vez la incomodidad no lo dominó pues era Mikoto quien estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por recuperar los años perdidos entre negocios y papeleo.

—Veo que los americanos te contagiaron de su cultura— comentó Sasuke una vez que tomó asiento frente a un sustancioso desayuno que ciertamente jamás terminaría de comer.

—Vamos, tuve que acostumbrarme. Seis meses allá no son fáciles de cubrir con onigiris— bromeó Mikoto con voz suave mientras servía algo de jugo de naranja en el caso de su hijo. — ¿Ya le dijiste a Naruto sobre la cena?

—Aún no, cuando lo vea en la escuela…— musitó con simpleza Sasuke al mismo tiempo en que probaba la comida— Veo que has mejorado un poco. De algo sirvió que Itachi y yo no estuviéramos ahí para hacer la comida.

—Que gracioso eres— Mikoto dejó caer con suavidad la jarra del jugo en la cabeza de su hijo sonrió— Acabemos con esta conversación que no nos llevará a nada, ¿planeas decir lo que te ocurre? Es decir… No me quieras ver la cara de tonta, ¿has discutido con Naruto?

—Tengo novia— soltó el Uchiha secamente— Se llama Sakura y creo que ella es la especial.

Sasuke tuvo la creencia de que su madre era una desconocida para él y que poco sabía de su vida. Realmente ignoraba que ella siempre estaba al pendiente de todo lo que concernía a sus dos pequeños retoños y marido. El chico llegó a la escuela, sus compañeros le miraban demasiado extrañados por su rostro desencajado y se preguntaron cómo fue posible que hubiese llegado en su moto sin haber chocado. El Uchiha se preguntó si Mikoto era en verdad una dama y una mujer que se la pasaba haciendo perfiles psicológicos de la familia. Con suerte, llegó a tiempo pero no prestó atención a la clase. Quizá las palabras de su madre no tenían mucha importancia pero le habían dejado tocado.

— _¿Sabes hijo? — Mikoto le acarició la cabeza con la ternura que sólo una mamá podía poseer— No me molesta en absoluto que estés con esa chica pero francamente__,__ siempre creí que terminarías siendo novio de Naruto. _

Eso y el hecho de ver a Naruto entrando a clase, agarrando de la mano a Ino, comportándose como todo un caballero… Acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios le hicieron entender que ese día terminaría muy mal y alguien pagaría por eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas después del capítulo:<strong>

Marthiis: Bueno, en verdad espero que les haya gustado. Pronto saldré de la escuela y podré continuar más seguido con este fic. ¡Gracias por su atención! Espero verlos muy, muy pronto.

Tamaki: ¿Puedes dejar un review? ¡No cuesta nada! *leyendo un libreto de televisión, lo tira* ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos después! ¡Gracias por su atención! Marthiis y yo estamos felices.


End file.
